Je suis un sorcier, sortez moi de là
by misstrify
Summary: Draco, petit sorcier de sang-pur, ne jurant que par le monde sorcier se retrouve dans un endroit des plus étrange : le monde des moldus. Suite de "je suis une modlue, sortez moi de là"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, me revoilà ^^  
Pour tout ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, cette histoire est la suite de mon autre fic "je suis une moldue, sortez-moi de là", si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je vous conseille de le faire, sans quoi je ne serai pas responsable de mauvaise compréhension de cette histoire ^^.  
bonne lecture à tous**

**Après avoir enfilé nos vestes et vérifié que nous n'avons rien oublié, nous ressortons de la salle de cinéma désormais vide tout en continuant notre discussion.**

- N'empêche, je me demande vraiment comment t'as pu t'endormir en plein cinéma !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois, Laulau, je déteste Harry Potter ! C'est scientifique, dès que je le vois j'ai soit envie de me pendre, soit envie de dormir. Vu que j'avais pas de corde à proximité. _Commençais-je en laissant ma phrase en suspens._

- Tu es bien la seule personne au monde à ne pas aimer Harry Potter.

-Tu sais, je connais plein de monde qui n'aiment pas Harry Potter. Des centaines de personnes de part le monde le dét...C'est quoi ce truc ? _Dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher et en tendant mon bras devant ma copine afin qu'elle s'arrête également._

- Quel truc ?

- C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle mon rêve. _Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils_. Tu crois que ça va me ramener à Poudlard ?

**Je n'attends pas la réponse de ma meilleure amie et me précipite vers l'étrange fumée noire glissant lentement vers moi. A quelques pas, je me mets en position et y plonge littéralement. Malheureusement, il ne se passe pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu. Au lieu de m'évanouir et de me réveiller sur le sol de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, je m'écrase lamentablement au sol dans un petit « humpf ». Alors que j'allais me relever, je sens quelque chose me tomber sur le dos. Avec un autre « humpf », je m'écrase à nouveau au sol.**

- Aieuh !

- Vire de là, le plouc ! _M'écriais-je en me débattant pour me libérer de la personne tombée sur moi._

- Shen ? _Me demande une voix familière._

- Drake ? _Demandais-je avec étonnement._

- Shen !

- Drake !

**Sans se relever, il me prend dans ses bras et me plaque une énorme baiser. **

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue !

- Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement, je te rassure ! Par contre, si tu pouvais te lever.

**Il s'exécute de suite et nous commençons à discuter, assis à même le trottoirs, les passants nous regardant bizarrement.**

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendu un grand cri de frayeur suivi d'une explosion provenant du couloir où se trouve la réserve de Rogue. Je me suis levé en quatrième vitesse et ai cavalé jusque là pour voir Rogue sortir de la pièce en toussant et couvert de fumée. Toi, tu avais disparu, il a pas voulu nous dire ce qu'il t'étais arrivé.

- Évidemment, qu'il n'a rien voulu dire ! Ce plouc a essayé de m'embrasser !

- Tu rigoles ?

- Nan ! Il m'a collé contre la porte et a tenté de me rouler une pelle. C'est pour ça que j'ai hurlé ! Qu'elle horreur !

- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il te détestais !

- Apparemment, non. C'est lui qui m'a fait venir à Poudlard parce qu'il m'avait vue dans la rue et qu'il a succombé à mon charme. Fin bref, quand il a tenté de m'embrasser, j'ai hurlé en fermant les yeux puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un d'autre crier. Je me suis tournée vers cette personne qui s'est révélée être ma meilleure amie. Dis-je en montrant mon amie du pouce.

- C'est bizarre. Pourquoi tu es revenue ici ?

- Chais pas. Au début, je croyais que c'était un rêve vu que je me suis réveillée en sursaut, mais manifestement ça s'est réellement passé.

**Une toux simulée derrière mon dos me fait me retourner pour découvrir ma meilleure amis debout derrière moi, les bras croisés.**

- Oui ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu connais Tom Felton ? Me demande-t-elle.

- D'abord, c'est pas Tom Felton, c'est Draco Malfoy. Et puis, t'as pas écouté ce qu'on a dit ?

- J'écoute pas les conversations auxquelles on ne m'a pas invité à participer.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerais grandement, vu comme tu es curieuse. D'autant plus que c'est un perso d'HP.

- C'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas curieuse.

- À d'autre, Lau. Et si tu ne l'as pas été cette fois, t'en pis pour toi.

**Je me détourne de mon amie et reprend la conversation là où elle avait été interrompue. Ma pote, vexée, tourne les talons et s'en va d'un pas énervé. Nous souvenant que nous sommes assis à même le trottoir, le blond et moi nous levons et décidons de rentrer chez moi. Et pour ce faire, nous devons prendre le bus, j'en décris les joies à mon ami.**

- Tu vas voir, c'est génial. Prendre un bus tellement bondé qu'on est tous compressés les uns aux autres, il fait à mourir de chaud, les gens puent la vieille trans, les petits vieux te racontent leur vie ou te donnent des coups de canne pour que tu lèves tes fesses du siège que tu viens juste de t'approprier au prix de nombreuses contorsions et intimidations, il y a toujours un thon qui se prend pour Johnny Depp et qui te drague et t'as toujours un gros glandu qui nous fait un monsieur Hankee nerveux parce que le chauffeur s'arrête aux arrêt ou est coincé dans les embouteillages.

- T'es certaine que tu préfèrerais pas rentrer en balais ?

- Tu veux être brûlé vif ? Parce qu'ici, c'est ce qu'on fait aux gens qui volent sur des balais volants.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. _Dit-il plus pâle que d'habitude._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, je te protègerais des méchants chasseurs de sorcières. Sauf si c'est Sam et Dean. Là, je te livre et part à la chasse aux démons avec Sam.

- Shen ! Tu fais bobo à mon petit cœur. _S'exclame-t-il la mine boudeuse et la main sur le cœur._

- Oh, pauvre petit chou. _Dis-je en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue._

**Le bus arrive. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit plus tôt, il est presque vide et nous trouvons facilement une place assise. Environ une heure plus tard, nous poussons la porte de ma maison. J'appelle mes parents, mais seul le silence me répond. En me rendant dans le salon, je trouve un mot m'expliquant qu'ils ont du se rendre chez une vieille tante malade et qu'ils seront absent toute la semaine. Ce qui nous laisse la maison pour nous tout seul. Le blond profite de ma lecture pour examiner tous les appareils étranges se trouvant dans mon salon. A force de toucher à tout, il approche sa mais du ventilateur fonctionnant. Les voyant glisser ses doigts entre les barreaux de la grill protègeant les hélices, je me précipite vers lui et retire sa main, lui évitant in extremis de se faire déchiqueter les doigts par les pales. Je le gronde avant de le tirer vers le fauteuil sur lequel je l'oblige à s'asseoir et à rester sagement. **

- J'aime pas ton monde. Y a plein de truc bizarre.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un livre qui te saute dessus pour te mordre, c'est pas bizarre peut-être ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Mouais, s'tu l'dis.

- Oui, je le dis. Et c'est quoi ce truc ? _Demande-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'aspirateur abandonné au centre du salon par ma mère lorsqu'elle a du partir._

- Tu vois le gros tube ? Oui, celui-là. _Confirmais-je lorsqu'il pointe ledit tube du doigt_. Colle-le autour de ton œil et, avec ton pied, tu appuies sur ce bouton.

**Le blond place le tube comme indiqué puis pose son pied sur le bouton d'allumage. Comme je l'avais prévu, rien ne se passe, l'appareil étant débranché. Je lève les yeux au ciel.**

- Je te fais faire ce que je veux !

**En boudant, il retourne s'asseoir sur le divan et, après avoir jeté le mot de mes parents à la poubelle, je m'installe à ses côtés tout en allumant la télé grâce à la télécommande sous le regarde émerveillé du blond.**

- C'est prodigieux !_ S'exclame-t-il_.

- Drake, tu es un sorcier, ce genre de chose ne devrait pas t'émouvoir.

**Nous passons le reste de la journée à discuter de mon monde et de ses merveilles, ne s'interrompant que pour faire à manger dont la préparation faillit nous envoyer directement à l'hôpital, le blond qui, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de ma cuisinière à gaz, trouva très intelligent de mettre ses mains dans les flammes. Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de se cramer les doigts.**

* * *

**Une fois le repas englouti, nous discutons du meilleur moyen de retourner à Poudlard. Soudain, une idée lumineuse me vient à l'esprit. Je l'explique au blond et prévoyons de l'exécuter dès le lendemain.**


	2. Retour à Poudlard ?

**Enfin le nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Mais bon, avec les exam' **

**Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le lendemain, je décide de profiter du fait de ne pas avoir cours pour faire la grasse matinée, mais mon réveil, que j'étais persuadée d'avoir débranché, s'est mis en tête de ne pas me laisser pleinement profiter de mon lit bien chaud et douillet : il se manifeste à huit heure du matin par un bip sur-aigu. À moitié endormie, je lui administre un grand coup de poing qui le fait taire brutalement. Sachant qu'il me sera impossible de retomber dans les bras de Morphée, je m'informe de la nuit passée par mon camarade de chambrée.**

-Ca va, Drake ? Tu as bien dormi ?

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, je me tourne vers le lit gonflable que mon copain est censé occuper, mais ne le vois pas. Intriguée au plus haut point, je m'habille à la six-quatre-deux et descends. À peine suis-je arrivée au pied de l'escalier que j'entends des reniflements en provenance du salon. De plus en plus intriguée, je pousse la porte et me fige sur place. Soudain, je suis secoué par un fou-rire épique. Je rigole tellement, que je manque de m'asphyxier. **

- Shen ! Arrête de rire. C'est pas drôle ! La pauvre chérie ! Tu aimerais être à sa place ? _Me dit Draco, outré et les larmes aux yeux._

- Oh non ! Quand je vois la tronche du mec qu'elle épouse !

- Me dit pas comment ça se termine ! _S'écrie-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles._

**Une fois plus ou moins remise de mon fou-rire, je m'assois à ses côtés, une boite de mouchoir en papier entre nous, lui pour essuyer ses larmes d'émotion, moi pour essuyer mes larmes de rire. Enfin, le générique commence à défiler à l'écran et la musique guimauve se fait entendre. Le blond se lève du fauteuil et commence à applaudir, me faisant éclater de rire à nouveau.**

- C'était magnifique ! Le plus beau spectacle que je n'ai jamais vu ! _S'enthousiasme-t-il._

-T'as pas du en voir beaucoup, dans ce cas !

**Il stoppe net ses applaudissements et se tourne vers moi.**

- Tu crois que le sort fonctionne ? _Me demande-t-il._

- Quel sort ?

**Sans répondre à mon interrogation, il se saisit de sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un "Accio", fait venir une citrouille dans mon salon.**

- J'y crois pas. _Murmurais-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Bibidi Babidi, Bibidi Babidi, Bibidi Bobidi Bou !

**Comme je m'y attendais, absolument rien ne se passe. Draco étant tout déçu, je m'approche de lui et lui fait un bisou qui pète sur la joue. **

- T'en fais pas, mon drakounet, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, Cendrillon.

**Comme cela n'a pas l'air de le consoler, j'ajoute.**

- Tu veux qu'on regarde la petite sirène ? C'est l'histoire d'une femme-thon qui, après être tombée follement amoureuse d'un humain qu'elle a vu un quart de seconde, décide de devenir humaine pour le séduire. En plus, grâce à ce film, tu apprendras un sort qui serait très utile à Parkinson. Comment passer de pieuvre obèse à jolie humaine !

- Oh oui, ça à l'air magnifique !

- Ouais, mais ce soir, on a plein de truc à faire aujourd'hui. D'abord, manger.

**Je me dirige vers la cuisine et commence à préparer mon petit-déjeuner en disant au blond de faire de même. Une fois servie, je m'assis sur la table afin d'avaler mon bol de céréales. Le blond, après avoir maladroitement versé du lait dans son bol, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire ça lui-même le pauvre chéri, vient me rejoindre. **

- Ta mère t'as jamais appris à pas t'asseoir sur la table ?

- Mais et toi ?

- Moi, je suis chez moi, triple Potter !

**En bougonnant, il redescend et s'assoit sur une chaise où il commence son repas matinal.**

- Grouille-toi de bouffer, qu'on teste de retourner à Poudlard avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? _Demande le blond en me postillonnant ses céréales au visage._

- Tout d'abord, prendre une douche, histoire de me débarrasser de cette nourriture si gentiment pré-mâchée. _Dis-je en essuyant cette-dite nourriture si gentiment pré-mâchée du visage à l'aide d'une serviette_. Tu n'a pas besoin de connaitre la suite du plan pour le moment.

**Sur ces mots, je remonte les escaliers pour me rendre dans ma chambre, fais une valise à la va-vite avant de rejoindre la salle de bain où je ne pénétrait dans la douche après avoir allumé la radio. Alors que je me savonne les cheveux en accompagnant Matthew Irons sur _When you know_, le courant saute, me plongeant dans l'obscurité. Je me rince les cheveux comme je peux, sort de la douche, m'habille et descends. Je pénètre dans la cuisine où je trouve le blond sagement assis, un air angélique sur le visage.**

- Qu'est-ce t'as fait ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! _Répond-il en prenant un air faussement innocent._

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, si tu ne souhaite pas devenir eunuque, je te conseilles vivement de m'apporter une autre réponse que celle-ci.

- Euh. C'est la faute de ton elfe de maison !

- Drake, tu es au courant que les moldus ignorent jusqu'à l'existence de ces machins qui ressemblent à rien.

- Dans ce cas, c'est euh.

- Un Ronflak cornu, peut-être ? _Demandais-je sarcastique._

- Il y en a dans ton monde ?

- Il y en a dans le tien ?

- Euh, nan, je crois pas.

- Draco, dis-moi ce que t'as foutu pour que les plombs sautent, nom d'un hippogriffe en rut !

- Bah euh. Tu promets de pas crier ?

- Tu commence à me saouler, Drake.

- J'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait si j'appuyai sur le bouton du truc, là. _Répond-il en pointant la machine à café_. Et comme c'était marrant, j'ai appuyer sur le bouton de ce truc, puis de celui-là. _Ajoute-t-il en montrant tour à tour la radio et le micro-onde_. Mais ce truc à fait un drôle de bruit. _Dit-il en désignant le téléphone_. J'ai sursauté et fait tomber ce truc sur ce bidule bizarre. Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça ?

- Voyons voir si j'ai tout compris. Tu a renversé la cafetière pleine sur une multi-prise, ce qui a probablement provoqué des étincelles. La question est : est-ce que un liquide quelconque entrant en contact avec une source de courant peut provoqué un petage des plombs ? Tu ne saurais pas sorcier, Draco, je crois que je me serai pendue au lustre du salon. Évidemment que c'est pour ça que ça a sauté !

- Désolé, Shen, je vais arranger ça.

- Hors de question, tu serais capable de te strocuter. J'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à l'hosto.

**Furieuse, je descends à la cave et vais voir le compteur. Comme je m'y attendais, je n'y comprend absolument rien et décide de ne rien toucher. De toute façon, ce soir, je serai à Poudlard. Enfin, j'espère. Je remonte et informe le blond que nous allons partir. Une fois nos vestes sur notre dos, nous sortons et marchons vers l'arrêt de bus. Une fois confortablement installés, Draco m'interroge sur notre destination, mais une fois encore, je ne dis rien. Afin qu'il arrête de me harceler de questions, je sors mon popode de ma poche, enfonce les écouteurs dans mes oreilles avant de mettre _Gone _des Apokalyptischen Reiter à fond de telle sorte que je ne puisse plus entendre mon chéri, même s'il lui venait à l'idée de se mettre à hurler. Finalement, nous arrivons en vue de la Ô combien magnifique gare des Guillemins. Nous descendons et j'entraîne mon camarade à l'intérieur de l'édifice moderne dénotant avec les alentours tout crados datant de l'avant-guerre. Au moment de prendre les escalators, Draco me retient par le bras. **

- Shen, s'il n'y aucune magie dans ton monde, tu peux m'expliquer comment ce truc fonctionne ? _Demande-t-il dardant un regard suspicieux sur l'escalier mouvant._

- On s'en fout, Drake. Ça va pas te tuer, c'est le principal.

**Une fois sur le quai, je repère une colonne de soutient et m'en approche. Une fois devant, je lâche la main du blond et, sans crier gare, je me met à hurler.**

- TOUS A POUDLARD !

**Tout en poussant mon cri, je me précipite en courant, les deux bras en l'air, contre la colonne. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la gare, ayant tourné la tête dans ma direction suite à mon hurlement, me voient me prendre violemment le mur en pleine face et me prends un gadin, sonnée par le choc. Une gentille vieille femme s'approche de moi et me demande si tout va bien. Je lui répond par l'affirmative même si je me sentirais un peu mieux si Draco qui est censé être mon amoureux, n'était pas plié en deux au sol, secoué par un fou-rire incontrôlable. La grand-mère me tend alors sa canne pour m'aider à me relever. Dans un premier temps, je veux la prendre, mais, remarquant l'équilibre précaire de la mamie, je décide que je suis dans un jour de bonté et me relève seule, je taclerai un gosse en train de courir tout à l'heure afin d'assouvir mes pulsions sadiques. A moins que je ne les assouvissent sur Draco afin de le punir de s'être moquer de moi et au lieu de m'aider. Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je récupère calmement mes affaires tombées au sol suite à mon fracassage contre la pierre. Ceci fait, je me dirige vers les escalators que je descends sans prendre la peine d'appeler mon « copain ». Je ressors de la gare et me rends à l'arrêt afin d'y attendre mon bus, mais, prise de remords, je décide de retourner chercher l'autre. Ayant la flemme de chercher dans tous la gare où est l'idiot, je me rends directement près de la madame à l'accueil.**

- Le petit Draco est attendu à l'accueil, le petit Draco est attendu à l'accueil. _Informe dans un grésillement dû à un micro ayant été trop utilisé, Madame accueil._

**J'attends cinq puis dix minutes sans qu'aucun blond décoloré ne pointe le bout de son nez. Plus qu'impatiente, je commence à pester contre mon pote et oblige la femme de l'accueil à écouter mes jérémiades. Soudain, un cri provenant des quais me fait sursauter.**

- !

- Ça, c'est mon blond !

**Je me précipite sans me presser vers la source des hurlements. J'emprunte une fois encore les escalators et, une fois sur le quai, je remarque un attroupement mort de rire. Ne voyant mon ami nul part, je m'en approche et me fraye un passage au travers de la foule. Une fois tout devant, je fais comme tout le monde : j'éclate de rire. **

- Shen ! Je t'en supplie aide-moi !

- Mwhuahahahaha !

- SHEN ! Aide-moi !

- Démerde-toi, couillon !

- Mais Shen !

**Voyant Draco commencer à sangloter, je me décide qu'il a suffisamment morflé et je vais le tirer des griffes de l'ignoble clown vendant des produits au profit des Cliniclowns. Dès que je suis à portée de bras, le blond s'agrippe à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait tout en continuant à sangloter, allant même jusqu'à essuyer sa morve sur mon T-Shirt. Ce fût l'ingrédient qui fit exploser le chaudron. **

- Lâche-moi sur le champ, espèce de porc ! _M'exclamais-je en secouant mon bras en tout sens pour le faire lâcher prise. N_

**Une fois fait, nous retournons à l'arrêt où notre bus arrive justement. **

- N'empêche, t'es une chochotte !

- Mais, non pas du tout !

- Si ! Tu croises tout les jours des araignées géantes, des hyppogriffes, ton père au réveil et tu as peur d'un clown ? Désolée, mais moi j'appelle ça être une chochotte.

- Il a essayé de m'attaquer !

- Il pouvait pas de faire de mal. Mis à part de balancer de l'eau à la tronche à l'aide de sa petite fleur débile, il pouvait rien te faire !

- Oui, bon, certes. Pourquoi t'as foncé dans le mur ? _Demande-t-il pour changer de sujet._

- Je trouvais ça fun de me fracasser le crâne contre un mur ! _Répondis-je sarcastique_. Mais non, idiot, c'était pour retourner à Poudlard ! Ajoute-je en voyant le regard crédule de mon ami.

- Mais, quelle idée !

- Ben quoi ? C'est comme ça que vous faite, non ? Et quand bien même ça ne nous aurait pas ramener à Poudlard, ça aurait pu nous envoyer dans une école de sorcellerie belge !

- Mouais, j'en doute fortement.

- Moi, je sais que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison ! Ça doit être ce plouc de Dobby qui a fermé le passage, comme il l'a fait pour le binoclard en deuxième. La scène de Potter qui pète les dents sur le mur est l'une de mes scènes préférées avec celle où papa Malfoy se prends une beigne par Sirius dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Pardon ? Ce chien a touché mon père ? _S'écrie le blond scandalisé._

- Vi, je te la montrerai à la maison, si tu veux. Tu verras, ton père qui se prends une tarte avant de s'effondrer au sol dans un magnifique jeté de cheveux, cul-ti-ssime !

- Non, ça va, je préfère ne pas voir. Par contre, tu comptes nous ramener à Poudlard comment ?

- Ben, si on peut pas y retourner par le train, on va tester les potions. Là on va essuyer de trouver une boutique un peu zarb', ce qui ne manque pas en ville, et on achète le nécessaire. Mais en entendant, on pourra pas glandouiller à la maison, faudra aller à l'école.

- A l'école moldue ? _Demande Draco en blêmissant._

- Oui, à l'école moldue. _Répondis-je avec un sourire sadique._

* * *

**C'est naze, hein ? ^^'**

**Je me rattraperai pour le prochain, promis.**

**Allez, a que Tchô les gens.**


	3. Premier cours moldu

**Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a quelques jours, nous avons passé le cap des deux ans !**

**Ça fait un bail que je vous ennuie avec mes délires !**

**Pour fêter ça (et me rattraper du retard), ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et, en prime, je vous fait découvrir un super groupe de rock belge.**

**Je sais, je sais, je suis trop bonne avec vous.**

**Bon, trêve de bavardages inutiles. Place au chapitre !**

**

* * *

**

**Une fois de retour chez moi, nous grimpons dans ma chambre et le blond se jette sur ma bibliothèque qu'il parcoure de long en large. **

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu trifouilles dans ma bibliothèque comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

- Je cherche tes livres de potion. J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école moldue !

- Et tu oses me dire que les sorciers n'ont pas trois guerres de retard sur les moldus ! Internet, gars ! _M'exclamais-je tout en m'emparant de mon ordinateur portable jusque-là posé sur une table dans ma chambre._

**Je redescends au salon, mon ordinateur sous le bras et le blond, intrigué par l'étrange boite noire dans mes bras et ce que peut être internet, sur les talons. Je pose mon portable sur la table basse du salon et l'allume, Draco examinant avec attention chacun de mes gestes. Lorsque la petite musique d'allumage se fait entendre particulièrement fort car, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas diminuer le son, le blond sursaute avec un petit cri pitoyable de petite fille, me faisant ricaner tel la mauvaise sorcière que je suis sous le regard noir de mon chéri. Une fois l'appareil prêt à être utilisé, je commence mes investigations sur divers sites internet. Le blond se désintéresse très vite de me regarder faire mes recherches et concentre son attention sur l'écran de la télévision. N'entendant aucun bruit, je relève la tête. **

- Tu sais, Drake, ce serai peut-être plus intéressant si tu allumais la téloche ! A moins que tu ne préfère regarder l'écran noir, reflet du néant qui semble régir dans ton petit crâne de blond.

**Pour toute réponse, il me tire la langue de façon très immature avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. C'est ainsi que nous passons la journée, moi faisant quelques recherches, Draco zappant sur la télé qu'il a finalement allumée. Il commence à se faire tard, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouver un moyen pour nous faire retourner dans le monde sorcier. Fatiguée, je décide de mettre fin aux recherches pour aujourd'hui et vais me coucher, rapidement suivie par le blond. **

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain, je suis réveillée au petit matin par _Gravity_, le tube du groupe de rock belge Isola. D'un geste brusque, j'abats mon poing sur mon réveil afin de le faire taire. Je lui tourne le dos tout en enfouissant ma tête sous les couvertures, mais, très vite, je me rappelle que les vacances d'été sont terminées et que, dans moins de deux heures, je devrais être sur les banc Ô combien confortable de l'école. Je me défait à contre-cœur de la chaleur de mon lit et me rends en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupe Draco afin de le tirer des bras de Morphée. C'est avec énormément de difficultés que j'y arrive. Durant toute la matinée, je dois le pousser au cul pour qu'il se grouille et, par miracle, ce n'est qu'avec une poignée de minutes de retard que nous rejoignons l'arrêt de bus. **

- On va où en fait ? _Me demande Draco en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que nous attendons l'arrivée du véhicule de la Tec._

- Je vais t'abandonner dans le bois du Sart-Tileman. Avec un peu de chance, tu feras la connaissance du fou qui y habite. Et peut-être même qu'il t'adoptera ! Ça te changera pas desmasses de ton père complétement barge.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de faire ça, hein ?

- Sincèrement, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. On va à l'école, triple baleine à bosse !

- A l'école moldue ? J'imagine que l'on y apprend pas de sorts. Ça sert à rien, alors !

- Certes, mais mes parents m'ont appelés hier soir, ils rentrent tout à l'heure. J'imagine même pas la tête qu'ils auraient fait s'ils étaient rentrés et t'avaient vu glandouiller sur le canapé devant Blanche-Neige.

**Le bus arrive assez rapidement, mais, comme tous les lundis matins, il est rempli de monde, nous obligeant à rester debout. Le trajet dure de longues minutes que nous passons coincés entre un petit vieux ne connaissant pas les bienfaits de la douche et une adolescente faisant profiter au bus entier du rap qui passe sur son lecteur Mp3. Enfin, nous arrivons en vue de notre arrêt. Nous jouons des coudes afin de descendre et parcourons les quelques centaines de mètres nous séparant de mon école. Le blond n'a pas l'air spécialement enchanté d'expérimenter les cours moldus, mais je ne m'en formalise pas et le tire sans ménagement à ma suite**.

- Mais, je ne suis même pas inscrits ! Ils voudront jamais de moi ! _Dit-il en tentant __de dégager son bras que je tiens fermement._

- J'ai cours en amphi. N'importe quel blaireau peut venir ou ne pas venir, les profs remarquent que dalle.

**Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'argumenter davantage et le tire jusqu'à l'amphi duquel nous gravissons toutes les marches pour nous installer au dernier range tels les mauvais élèves que nous sommes. Nous attendons en silence le début du cours. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent, le local se remplit d'élèves. Ceux s'installant non-loin de nous ne peuvent s'empêcher de jeter un regard au blond, les garçons essayant de se souvenir s'ils l'avait déjà vu auparavant et les filles le regardant pour une toute autre raison au vue de leurs regards intéressés. Enfin, notre professeure arrive et le cours peut débuter. Comme d'habitude, je n'en glande pas une et discute avec mon voisin de table, ce qui n'est pas au goût de la prof qui, malgré la distance, remarque nos bavardages. **

- Le jeune homme blond, là tout au dessus. Vous pouvez me dire qui est le déclencheur de la Première Guerre Mondiale ?

- Voldemort.

**La totalité des étudiants éclatent de rire en entendant la réponse de Drake. Quant à moi, je laisse violemment tomber ma tête sur la table. Draco se tourne vers moi et me demande l'air surpris : **

- Ben, c'est lui. Pourquoi tout le monde rigole ?

**La prof enchaine sans me laisser le temps d'apporter la moindre réponse.**

- Quel est le surnom de Louis XIV.

- Euh, Loulou ?

**Une fois de plus, tout le monde éclate de rire tandis que je commence à glisser sous mon banc afin de ne pas être vue avec Draco.**

- Vous vous croyez drôle, monsieur ?

- Euh, non. J'avoue que j'ignore pourquoi tout le monde rigole.

- Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Qu'est-ce que l'OTAN ?

- Euh, l'Ordre des Trolls Aveugles et Nigauds ?

- Vous sortez, monsieur. Il y a la foire juste à coté, il y a plein de bars. Vous sortez de cette classe !

- Mais madame.

- Dehors ! Et votre voisine aussi !

**Sous les vociférations de la prof, nous rassemblons nos affaires et nous sortons de l'amphi sous les regards amusés ou consternés de nos camarades. Une fois dehors, je me tourne vers mon chéri, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je le sermonne assez longuement, lui disant qu'il n'est pas très sérieux de se faire foutre dehors dès la première heure de la rentrée. Il me regard tout penaud et me demande pardon. Je lui pardonne assez rapidement, n'ayant de toute façon aucune envie d'être en cours. Je décide de mettre à profit nos deux heures de liberté pour chercher une boutique bizarre dans laquelle on pourrait peut-être trouver de quoi retourner à Poudlard. Alors que nous déambulons dans les rues, une vieille femme aux cheveux gris hirsute et aux vêtement débraillés nous saute dessus, nous faisant tout deux sursauter. Elle nous attrape tout les deux par le bras et nous baragouine quelque chose dans un langage étrange. Enfin, elle nous lâche et s'en va rapidement. **

- C'était qui cette folle ? _Demandais-je à personne en particulier._

- Les moldus sont complétement tarés !

- Ne fait pas de son cas une généralité, veux-tu ? Mais, j'avoue qu'elle foutait bien les chocottes. _Dis-je en reprenant ma route._

- Tu crois qu'elle voulait nous dire quoi ?

- Je sais p...

- Mademoiselle !

**Je me retourne afin de savoir qui m'interpelle de cette façon. Un jeune homme d'environ mon âge s'approche de nous, un petit carnet abîmé entre les mains.**

- Je crois que vous avez perdu ceci.

**Il me tend le bouquin et s'en va. J'ouvre le carnet et constate que toutes les pages, à ****l'exception des deux premières, sont vierges. Je lis se qui est écrit sur les pages griffonnées et me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'une recette.**

- C'est quoi ? _Me demande Draco._

- Une recette. .

- Une potion ?

- Si c'est de la bouffe, j'ai pas très envie de gouter ! Par contre, ça ne dit pas quel effet s'est censé avoir.

- On a qu'à tester. On a rien à perdre.

- Juste la vie. _Répondis-je, sarcastique_. Imagine, ça nous explose à la figure !

**Le blond ne répond pas, sachant pertinemment que j'ai raison.**

- On fait quoi, alors ? _Me demande-t-il._

- On teste cette potion, a ton avis ! _Dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence. _

- Mais, t'avais dit que. Laisse tomber. _Abandonne-t-il, sachant qu'il ne devait pas chercher une quelconque explication à mes actions. _

**Nous nous remettons en marche et dénichons une petite boutique ésotérique vendant toutes ****sortes de trucs bizarre. Nous furetons dans l'étroit magasin, dont l'air est saturé d'encens de toutes sortes, à la recherche de tous les ingrédients inscrits dans le carnet. Poudre de Millepertuis Perforé, extrait de Garrapata, rose de Jéricho, baies de Elder, sauge blanche, gaïac et enfin herbes de sorcières. Conformément à la recette, j'achète également tout un lot de bougie à sept nœuds noires ainsi qu'un chaudron, ni le blond ni moi ayant eu vraiment le temps de récupérer les nôtres. Nos emplettes terminées, il est grand temps de retourner en classe pour un cours Ô combien passionnant d'anglais. Enfin, la fin des cours arrive, nous libérant de la sonnerie que tous attendent avec impatience dès les premières minutes passées en classe. Nous nous dépêchons d'attraper notre bus. Une fois installé, j'envoie en sms à mes vieux pour les prévenir que je ne rentre pas seule, baratinant un travail en groupe à faire. Une fois arrivés, nous grimpons dans ma chambre où nous relisons une fois de plus la recette afin d'être parfaitement certain de la comprendre et ainsi, ne pas faire d'erreurs lors de la concoction. Mais nous ne la commençons pas tout de suite. Nous restons dans ma chambre, des classeurs et autres blocs de feuilles éparpillés ci et là pour faire croire à un éventuel visiteur que nous sommes en train de bosser alors que nous discutons. Très vite, la soirée débute. Il serai normalement temps pour Draco de rentrer chez lui. Nous devons donc trouver une excuse pour qu'il passe la nuit chez moi, mon ami n'ayant pas franchement envie de pioncer sous un pont, un morceau de carton lui servant de couverture. Nos deux cerveaux de blonds mirent de longues minutes avant d'avoir THE bonne idée. Je m'empare de mon portable, tape quelques mots sur un célèbre moteur de recherche et clique sur la première correspondance avant de me saisir de ma baguette. Je m'approche de ma fenêtre que j'ouvre puis je lis les mots s'affichant sur mon écran. Et c'est ainsi, qu'un beau jour de septembre, toute les personnes ayant un jour dit qu'elles ferait telle ou telle chose lorsqu'il tomberai de la neige en été, furent obligées de tenir leur promesse. D'abord tourbillonnant doucement dans le ciel avant de terminer leur course sur les toits et les routes, les flocons de glace prennent rapidement de la force. Bientôt, c'est une véritable tempête de neige qui s'abat sur le sud de la Belgique. Les gens, stupéfaits, sortent de chez eux et s'en vont discuter de cet étrange phénomène avec leur voisin, mais la violence des rafales glacées et la couche de neige au sol montant rapidement les obligea très rapidement à s'abriter chez eux. En quelques minutes seulement, les rues, les voitures, les maisons, les arbres, tout est recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. La route étant devenue impraticable, mes parents sont bien obligés d'héberger Draco pour cette nuit. **

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir ici, Draco. Les bus ne roulent très certainement pas et nous ne saurions pas te ramener chez toi. Mais il faut prévenir tes parents. Tu connais leur numéro ?

**Le blond me lance un regard étonné. Les sorciers n'ayant pas le téléphone, il ignore à quel numéro ma mère fait référence.**

- Ils ont pas de téléphone. Ils vivent dans une petite cabane paumée au fin fond des bois sans électricité ni eau courante, comme tu peux le constater. _Dis-je en agitant la main devant mon nez comme pour chasser une mauvaise odeur._

- Tu es hilarante, Nenen !

- M'man ! M'appelle pas comme ça ! _M'écriais-je, scandalisée qu'elle ai pu me donner ce surnom débile devant un de mes amis._

**Ami qui ne se prive en aucun cas pour rigoler, mais un coup de pied dans le tibia le fait taire immédiatement**.

- En plus, c'est vrai, ils ont pas le téléphone.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de les contacter ?

- Si, par hiboux, madame. Ou par cheminée, même si mon père n'ai pas spécialement la position que ce mode de communication nécessite.

**Suite à cette remarque, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le grand Lucius Malfoy agenouiller devant la cheminée, la tête dans les cendres et les fesses en l'air. J'éclate de rire sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de ma génitrice. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas le moyen de contacter les parents du blond, elle redescends au salon regarder je ne sais quelle série débile à la télé. Nous discutons jusqu'à ce que nous entendions mon père et puis ma mère monter dans leur chambre. Nous attendons encore une heure avant de sortir notre chaudron. Assis au centre de ma chambre, le chaudron fumant doucement entre nous, le carnet ouvert devant moi, nous commençons la préparation de la potion. A plusieurs reprises nous avons frôlé l'explosion, mais nous arrivons finalement à terminer la mixture sans aucun mort à déclarer. N'en connaissant pas l'effet, aucun de nous ne veux la goûter. **

- C'est toi le mec, Draco, c'est à toi de goûter.

- Et en quoi le fait que je soit un mec m'obligerai à m'empoisonner ?

- Un vrai gentleman ne laisserai jamais une demoiselle prendre un tel risque !

- Si tu étais une demoiselle, j'aurai bu ce truc. Mais tu es plutôt du genre travelo !

- Fais gaffe, Drake. Ici tu es chez moi, tu n'imagine même pas ce que les moldus ont inventés comme moyen de torture !

- M'en fout, je gouterais pas !

- Oh que si, tu vas goûter. Et sur le champ !

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Sinon, ça !

**Je me saisit d'une peluche gracieusement offerte par ma sœur il y a quelques années d'ici et presse son ventre. Un rire étrange en sort. **

- Un célèbre psychopathe moldu, Pikachu, s'est réincarné dans cette peluche. Comme ça, elle a l'air inoffensive, mais, dès les lumières éteintes, elle prend vie. Elle attend, tapie dans l'obscurité, que tu t'endormes, puis elle grimpe sur ton lit, s'empare de ton oreiller et te le plaque sur le visage pour étouffer tes cris lorsqu'elle t'éventre avec ses dents ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve, malencontreusement, dans ta chambre cette nuit !

**De toute évidence, j'ai effrayé Draco avec mon histoire puisqu'il s'empresse de porter à ses lèvres la louche remplie de potion. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il en avale une gorgée. Le liquide semble avoir du mal à passer. Il réussit finalement à l'avaler, mais semple être prit de nausée. **

- Euh, gars, si tu veux gerber, c'est au toilette. Pas au milieu de ma chambre !

**Mais il ne bouge pas. La nausée semble de plus en plus forte et, au moment où je crois que tout va sortir, le délicat Draco Malfoy nous sort un rôt mémorabl**e.

-Draco, t'es gore ! Je suis sûr qu'on les voisins t'ont entendus !

- C'est infect, ce truc !

- Tu sens quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Mis à part le gout, non, y a rien de bizarre.

- Bon, bah, tan pis, alors.

**Suite à cet échec, nous allons nous coucher, mes parents ayant sorti le matelas gonflable pour Drake. Le lendemain, nous sommes réveiller par mon réveil. Comme chaque matin, j'éteins l'appareil avant de lui tourner le dos, me retrouvant ainsi face au blond. Au bout de quelques ****minutes, je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Mon regard est tout de suite attiré par la forme étendue sur le lit face au mien. Je fronce les sourcils et m'assois sur mon lit. La bosse déformant les couvertures de mon compagnons de chambrée me semble bien trop bizarre pour être humaine. Je l'appelle doucement et seul un grognement grave me répond. Je commence à prendre peur. Me saisissant de ma baguette que je planque toutes les nuits sous mon oreiller, je pose les pieds au sol et m'avance de la couche occupée par Draco. Je lui plante ma baguette dans les côtes afin de le réveiller. Il bouge légèrement, dévoilant quelques touffes de poils absentes la veille. Je le pique de nouveau avec ma baguette et il se retourne, faisait bouger la couverture. Je me fige quelques secondes avant de reculer lentement vers mon lit. Dès que je bute contre le bord, je grimpe sur mon matelas, m'y assis en tailleur et me planque sous mes couvertures en prenant soin de laisser un léger entrebâillement me permettant de garder un œil sur le blond toujours endormi. **

- Dra... Draco ?

- Quoi ? _Me répond-il dans un grognement animal._

- Ça, ca va ?

- Si tu me laissait pioncer en paix, ça irai mieux !

- Tu te sens pas... Bizarre ? _Lui demandais-je._

_- _Pourquoi je devrais me sentir bizarre ? _Demande-t-il visiblement exaspéré par mes questions._

_- _Va te mettre devant le miroir, Drake.

- Si je le fais, tu me fous la paix ?

- Promis.

**Dès que je le vois commencer à bouger, je recouvre totalement ma tête de mes couvertures. Je l'entends se lever et se rendre d'un pas lourd et traînant vers le seul miroir de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand cri de terreur déchire l'air. **

- C'est si horrible que ça ? _Demandais-je toujours planquée._

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? _Pleurniche-t-il complétement paniqué._

**Je me décide enfin à ôter le drap de ma tête afin d'admirer l'étendue des dégâts, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Je m'attendais à être effrayer, mais au lieu de pousser un cri d'épouvante, j'éclate de rire. Je pensais me retrouver face à un monstre sanguinaire et me retrouve face à un magnifique croisement entre l'homme et le nasique. De forme humanoïde, mais légèrement plus petit que Draco, l'hybride possédait le nez mou caractéristique de ce singe, l'entièreté de son corps, dont la partie ventrale a prit du volume, est recouvert d'un pelage bruns-roux et une longue queue de primate prit place sur ses reins. Voyant que je me moque de lui, le blond se saisit d'un des nombreux cousins trainant ci et là sur le parquet de ma chambre et me le lance en plein visage. Je m'en saisit à mon tour et veux lui lancer, mais je me ravise au dernier moment.**

- Mince, je peux pas t'attaquer. Les nasiques sont en voie d'extinction. Je veux pas avoir Brigitte Bardot sur le dos ! _M'exclamais-je en m'esclaffant._

- C'est pas drôle ! Regarde mon visage, je suis horrible !

- Au moins, on sait quel effet à la potion de la vieille folle ! _Remarquais-je en riant toujours aux éclats._

- Shen, aide-moi ! Je peux pas rester comme ça !

- J'imagine que ça va se résorber avec le temps. _Dis-je en me calmant._

- Et si ça se résorbe pas ?

- Je te donne à un zoo. _Répondis-je en éclatant de nouveau de rire._

**L'heure avançant, je suis bientôt à la bourre pour prendre mon bus. Jugeant qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas me promener en rue avec l'Homme-Singe à mes côtés, nous décidons que Draco resterait enfermé dans ma chambre jusqu'à mon retour des cours. Je ferme la porte sur un blond larmoyant, me suppliant du regard de ne pas appeler un vétérinaire pour le piquer. **


	4. Rencontre au Chaudron Baveur

**Hey Leute,  
****Wie geht's ? **

**c'est avec un énorme mal de crâne que je vous poste ce chapitre, après tous les coups de poeles à frire que je me suis donnés !  
****Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, allez faire un petit tour sur le mur Facebook de Sheyen =D**

**Allez, bonne lecture, les gens**

**Une fois les cours terminés, je rentre chez moi et retrouve Draco assis en tailleur sur mon lit, le regard triste perdu sur les lattes du parquet. Les effets de la potion n'ont toujours pas disparus. Je m'approche de lui et lui fait un gros câlin pour le réconforter. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il éclate en sanglots bruyants. Je tente de me défaire de ses bras, mais il resserre son étreinte. Je réessaie de m'échapper, mais il résiste, refusant de lâcher prise. Durant de longues minutes, il pleure dans mes bras. Il va même jusqu'à se moucher dans mon épaule.**

- Draco ! Espèce de porc ! _M'écriais-je en trouvant la force nécessaire pour le repousser._

- Je suis mooooooooooooooooooche ! _Pleurniche-t-il tel un enfant._

- Ça change pas grand chose de d'habitude, rassure-toi. _Répliquais-je avec mauvaise humeur._

**Il se met à pleurer encore plus fort. En ayant plus qu'assez de l'entendre et une migraine pointant le bout de son nez, je m'empare de mon oreiller et l'abat sur le visage du blond.**

- FERME-LA, DUPLOUC ! _Hurlais-je tout en lui assenant de nombreux coups d'oreiller._

**Finalement, il consent à fermer sa bouche et pleurniche en silence. Je m'empare de mon ordinateur, l'allume et commence à surfer à la recherche et d'une solution pour retourner à Poudlard et d'un moyen de rendre son apparence d'antan au pisseur. Alors que je suis plongée dans mes recherches, je sens du mouvement dans mes cheveux. Je relève la tête et regarde derrière moi. J'y trouve Draco, les deux bras suspendu en l'air au niveau de mon crâne, me regardant manifestement surpris de ma réaction.**

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Ben, je cherche des puces. J'ai faim !

- Sors tout de suite de ma maison ! _Dis-je tout en désignant la porte du doigt._

- J'ai fais quoi, encore ?

- Draco, je sais que tu es désormais un homme-singe, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois te comporter en animal !

- Je ne me comporte pas comme un animal ! _Se défend-il._

- Tu connais beaucoup d'humain sain d'esprit qui trifouille dans les cheveux de leur pote à la recherche de puces pour les manger ?

**Il ne répond pas et s'en va bouder sur mon lit, me laissant reprendre tranquillement mes recherches. Je cherche durant des heures sans rien trouver. Soudain, une idée me vient en tête. Je me relève d'un coup, manquant de faire voler mon ordinateur sur le sol.**

- Mais que je suis blonde ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ?

- T'as trouvé un moyen de me rendre beau ? _Demande le blond avec espoir._

- Nan, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé de te rendre ton aspect d'antan. Peut-être que ça t'améliorera un peu, mais n'espère pas trop.

- Et c'est quoi ton idée ? _Me demande-t-il en ignorant ma dernière pique._

**Je ne réponds rien et me précipite à l'étage inférieur.**

**Tout un mois a passé. Draco n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé forme humaine, je le cache dans mon grenier. Parfois, lorsque es parents ne sont pas à la maison, je le sors un peu dans le jardin et le laisse s'amuser dans les arbres. Durant tout ce mois, je met en place un véritable plan commando pour faire sortir le bond de chez moi et l'emmener en voyage sans qu'il n'attire trop l'attention. Heureusement pour nous, je suis une sorcière et, surtout, je suis majeure. J'ai donc le droit d'utiliser la magie dans le monde moldu, tout du moins, j'aurais pas les detraqueurs au cul. Le jour, ou plutôt la nuit J, je me rends dans la chambre de mes parents et leur lance un sort qui les plonge pour plusieurs heures dans un sommeil profond. J'écris un mot à la va-vite disant que, comme ils n'étaient pas réveillés pour m'emmener à la gare, j'ai demandé à l'amie censé m'accompagner de venir me chercher. Une fois ceci fait, je réduis mes valises que je fourre dans mes poches. Je vais ensuite libérer « le monstre » et, d'un coup de baguette magique, j'ensorcelle le balai que j'ai emprunté quelques heures plus tôt. Tout fonctionnant trop bien jusqu'ici, il fallait que le balai n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Le bout de bois s'élève dans les airs et voltige à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. Avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, il traversa ma fenêtre, envoyant des éclats de verre dans toute la pièce, et fila dans le ciel étoilé. Au vue de l'échec cuisant que je viens d'essuyer, je décide de réessayer en utilisant une toute autre méthode. Je m'empare d'un autre balai et sors dans le jardin. Je monte sur le bout de bois, fais s'asseoir le blond derrière moi et pointe le balai de ma baguette avant de murmurer.**

- Wingardium Leviosa !

**Le bout de bois se lève à quelques mètres du sol, mais, n'étant pas assez expérimentée, nous nous écrasons rapidement au sol.**

- Ça, c'était malin !

- Ferme ta gueule, Draco ! _Râlais-je_. Et présentement, j'ai le droit de te le dire car tu en a une, de gueule !

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? _Demande-t-il en ignorant, une fois de plus, ma pique._

- On le fait à la mode moldue.

**C'est ainsi, qu'à quatre heures du matin, ont pu voir une jeune fille accompagnée d'une étrange créature, dissimulée sous un long manteau, un chapeau à large bord et une écharpe recouvrant la majeure partie de son visage, déambulant dans les rues pour attraper le premier bus de la journée. En passant de bus en bus, nous arrivons à la gare. Fort heureusement, j'avais dit à mes parents que je partais quelques jours, en cachant bien évidemment la motivation réelle de ce voyage, et ils m'avaient pris deux tickets pour aujourd'hui. Une fois dans le train, nous nous installons dans un wagon encore vide et nous nous laissons porté jusqu'à la côte. Là, nous montons sur le premier bateau en direction du pays of the Queen. Le voyage ne fut guère très plaisant. Le blond, n'ayant visiblement pas le pied marin, vomit tripes et boyaux d'un bout à l'autre de la traversée. Enfin, pour notre plus grand bonheur, nous arrivons sur l'île. Dès le bateau amarré au quai, Draco se jette à terre et embrasse le sol à plusieurs reprises. **

- Drake, je t'ai déjà dit de pas te comporter comme un animal ! _Le grondais-je en le forçant à se relever._

- Mais je suis tellement heureux. _Me répond-il, les larmes aux yeux._

- N'importe quoi. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, ici, je compte sur toi pour me guider.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Au Chaudron Baveur. _Répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

- Shen, tu es un génie.

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

**Il me guide sur les quais jusqu'à un métro qui nous ramène au centre de Londres où il me fait passer d'un transport en commun à un autre. Après de longues heures, qui me firent penser que le blond ne savait absolument pas où il allait, nous arrivons enfin à proximité du bar permettant le passage entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Aucun de nous deux ne connaissant le mot de passe à taper sur le mur, nous interrogeons le barman. Apparemment, il lui semble inconcevable que des sorciers ignorent le mot de passe et, quant bien même nous avons pénétré dans un établissement magiquement caché à la vue des moldus, il nous demande de prouver notre appartenance au monde sorcier. J'allais lui rétorquer une réplique bien sentie lorsque je remarque une personne cachée sous un long manteau noir tenter de s'échapper discrètement. Je m'approche de cette personne sans qu'elle ne me voie et, une fois derrière elle, je retire d'un geste vif la capuche recouvrant son crâne. Une multitude de mèches grasses s'en échappent : Rogue ! Sans attendre, je me jette dans ses bras et l'enlace le plus fort possible.**

- Tu connais ces gosses, ma couille ? _Lui demande le barman._

- Je ne les ai jamais vu de ma vie !

- Sympathique ! _S'exclame Draco, sarcastique._

- Vous avez oublié vos élèves préférés ? _Ajoutais-je_.

- Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mademoiselle. Je ne suis vous ai jamais vu de ma vie !

- Miss Vinners ? _S'exclame une voix que je ne connais que trop bien venant de derrière moi._

**Ni une, ni deux, je saute derrière Rogue et me cache comme je peux dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier.**

- Miss Vinners, je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! Severus m'avais dit que vous aviez périt dans l'explosion de sa réserve.

**Je ne réponds rien et tire mon professeur de potion loin du vieux fou servant de directeur à Poudlard. **

- Miss Vinners, ne soyez pas effrayé de la sorte. C'est moi, Albus. Approchez, mon enfant. Voulez-vous un bonbon ?

**Je ne me laisse pas berner par son ton paternel et continue de reculer, mon professeur de potion me servant de bouclier. Tout à coup, j'ai moins envie de retourner me perdre entre les murs de Poudlard. Mais, à force de reculer, je finis par heurter le mur. À contre-cœur, je me décide à affronter le vieil homme. Après un dernier soupire d'exaspération dissimulée derrière le dos de mon professeur, je colle un énorme sourire sur mon visage et, prenant appui sur Rogue, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et fait sortir ma tête par dessus l'épaule de mon professeur. **

- Laissons entrer le Soleil, la Terre vous dit Hello ! _M'exclamais-je en prenant un air très Willy Wonkien, légèrement effrayant ._

- Miss Vinners ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir !

**Avant que je n'ai pu avoir la moindre réaction, il poussa violemment Rogue, qui du se rattraper à une table pour ne pas tomber, et me sauta dans les bras, littéralement. Le vieil homme étant bien trop lourd pour ma forme de mouche, nous nous écrasons tout deux au sol. Je gigote en tous sens afin que le fou du château se relève et cesse de m'écraser, m'asphyxiant un peu plus chaque seconde. **

**- **Professeur, je crois que ne peut plus respirer. _L'informe mon sauveur blond d'une voix nasillarde causée par son gros nez mou._

**Le directeur de Poudlard se rend, enfin, compte qu'il est affalé de tout son poids sur moi. **

- Oh, je vous écrase, jeune mademoiselle ?

**Mon souffle coupé m'empêchant d'apporter une quelconque réponse verbale, je hoche frénétiquement de la tête. Enfin, le vieil homme consent à se relever, permettant à mes poumons de se remplir de nouveau d'air dans une grande inspiration. Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever d'un coup sec, manquant de m'envoyer rencontrer l'homme étrange assis à la table en face de moi. **

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, jeunes gens ?

- Après des mois d'errance dans le monde horrible des moldus, _commence le blond d'un ton tragique,_ on revient dans le monde magique. Je sais qu'on à raté beaucoup de cours, mais on se rattrapera.

- Raté quelques cours ? Je sais que vous adorez l'école et que vous souhaiteriez ne jamais la quitter, mais nous ne disposons pas de cours lors des vacances.

- Cela fait plus d'un mois que les cours ont repris, professeur. L'informe Rogue.

- Bonjour, jeune homme. Vous étudiez dans mon établissement ? _Demande le vieux fou à Rogue sous nos regards médusés. _

- Ça y est, il est sénile. _Dis-je_.

- On l'a perdu. _Renchérit Draco._

- Quelle grande perte. _Continue Rogue d'un ton ironique._

- On l'abandonne ici ?

- Vous vous sentez de l'adopter et de vous en occupez, Vinners ?

- Autant que je me sens de faire du rodéo sur le dos d'un vélociraptor affamé poursuivit par un T-rex en colère. Quoique, ça peut être marrant. Tout du moins, plus que de donnée la béquée à l'autre fou.

- Ou changer ses couches. _Ajoute Rogue, un rictus moqueur scotché aux lèvres. _

**Je frissonne de dégout et m'éloigne de quelques pas de Dumbledore nous regardant avec un sourire niais et légèrement inquiétant. **

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce truc ? _Demandais-je en désignant Dumby de la tête sur le « truc »._

- On le ramène à Poudlard et on le refile à McGo'. Qu'elle se démerde avec !

**Draco, moi, ainsi que toutes les clients du bar stoppent son activité pour se tourner vers Rogue d'un même mouvement. Un petit air de violon bien stressant se fait entendre alors que la caméra se rapproche et s'éloigne rapidement de mon professeur.**

- Quoi ? _Crache-t-il en remarquant tous les regards tournés vers lui._

- Professeur ! C'était quoi ce vocabulaire ?

- Oui, bon. Dit d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est ce que nous devrions faire !

- On vous suit, professeur !

- Ah, mais oui, mais non. J'ai des trucs de grand à faire. Démerdez-vous !

- Vous allez acheter des pornos ?

- Vinners !

- Ben quoi ? Vous allez faire de trucs de grand. Donc, en gros, soit vous aller acheter des pornos, soit vous allez au bordel. Pour les prostituées, c'est mort. Vu votre tronche, elles doivent se barrer en courant dès que vous vous approchez d'un peu trop près. Donc, vous ne pouvez qu'aller acheter des pornos.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, Vinners. _Cède-t-il en soupirant._

- J'le savais ! Z'êtes un gros pervers !

- Oui, oui, c'est cela. Allez, amusez-vous bien.

**Alors qu'il dit cela, il pousse violemment Dumby vers moi. Heureusement pour moi, je me trouvait juste devant une table, ce qui me retient de m'étaler au sol. Apparemment, le vieux fou trouva cela fort amusant puisqu'il se met à applaudir en rigolant comme un benêt. La chauve-souris des cachots n'attends pas que je me rétablisse pour s'enfuir. Dans un premier temps, je repousse Dumbledore et poursuit mon professeur, mais courir étant trop fatiguant, je m'arrête complétement essoufflée après seulement dix mètres. Je retourne près de Draco faisant face aux attaques de notre directeur qui semble adorer la texture du nez de mon compagnon et du bruit qu'il fait lorsqu'on l'écrase. Je sauve le blond du taré que je fait asseoir à une table, en compagnie d'une vieille sorcière borne avec qui il commence à discuter. L'héritier Malfoy et moi-même nous concertons durant quelques minutes puis décidons de suivre les conseils de Rogue et de retourner à Poudlard afin de refiler le vieux taré à notre professeur de métamorphose. J'agrippe le vieillard par la main et le tire à ma suite. Dans un premier temps, il râle et pleurniche tel un gosse mal élevé, car il ne veut pas quitter sa nouvelle amie, mais il me suffit de lui faire les gros yeux pour qu'il se calme et me suive bien gentiment au travers du portail nous amenant au Chemin de Traverse. Ne sachant pas de quelle façon nous pourrions retourner à Poudlard, nous interrogeons les passants, mais Dumbledore les fixant tous d'un air de psychopathe en manque de sang, aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de nous répondre, préférant s'enfuir en toute hâte. Après près de trois heures à errer entre les magasins, nous tombons, comme par miracle, sur l'un de mes bouc-émissaires préféré, j'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy **

- Papa Malfoy ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Comment va depuis le temps ?

**Mais papa Malfoy faut genre qu'il m'a pas vue et continue son chemin et accélérant, toutefois, le pas. Je laisse Dumbledore aux bons soins du rejeton de ma proie et me met en chasse. Voyant que je le suit de trop près, Lucius se met à courir, très bientôt suivie par une folle-furieuse. Le blond commençant à se faire vieux, je le rattrape sans mal et, une fois assez proche, lui saute sur le dos. Il tente de me faire descendre de mon perchoir en se secouant en tous sens sous les regards ahuris des passants pour qui l'image du froid et méchant Malfoy s'effrite. Finalement, je me prends de pitié pour lui et descends de son dos, mais en le tenant par le bras enfin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. **

- Que faites-vous ici, Vinners ? Vous êtes seule ? Vous avez abandonner mon fils sur une air d'autoroute ? _Demande-t-il rempli d'espoir._

- Pas du tout, il est juste derrière vous. _Répondis-je en rigolant_

- Et il a tout entendu ! _Renchérit Draco en lançant un regard noir à son paternel. _

- Donc, pour répondre à votre première question. On essaye de ramener ce truc au château. _Dis-je en montrant du doigt Dumbledore._

- Oh, mais il fallait le dire plutôt.

**Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il m'empoigne le bras et me tire à sa suite, suivis de Draco et Dumby. Il nous entraine dans l'allée des Embrumes et entre dans un petit magasin glauque. Il s'empare de poudre de Cheminette et hurle « Malfoy Manor » avant de me pousser dans l'âtre à la flamme verte. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol de marbre du hall Malfoy rapidement rejointe par mes camarades. Dès qu'il apparait à mes côtés, Lucius m'aggripe par le T-shirt et me tire jusqu'à son bureau personnel. Là-bas, se place devant la cheminée et recommence la même chose que précédement, à la différence près qu'il hurle, cette fois, « Poudlard ». En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « je suis la meilleure sorcière de tous les temps et Potter est un gros péquenaud », Draco, Dumbledore et moi nous trouvions dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Une seule demande à l'un des portrait et Mcgo' était prévenue de notre retour. **


	5. Retour à Poudlard

ENFIN ! le nouveau chapitre.  
Vous l'avez attendu longtemps, celui-là ;)  
Pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long que les autres ^^  
Allez bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Une fois Dumby confié à Mcgo', nous nous précipitons à l'infirmerie afin de rendre son apparence humaine à Draco. Lorsqu'elle le voit débarquer, la pauvre madame Pomfresh prend peur et se met à courir en criant au monstre. Il nous faut plusieurs minutes et stupéfix pour la calmer. Nous lui expliquons toute l'histoire de -a à -z en passant par les lettres -t, -r, -o et double -l. Malheureusement, Pompom ne possède aucun antidote. En apprenant cela, le blond se met à chialer tel un gosse.**

- JE VEUX PAS RESTER MOCHE TOUTE MA ViiIiIiIiIE ! _Braille-t-il._

**Un mal de tête commençant à poindre me fait m'emparer d'un flacon de Poussos traînant sur une table et de l'abattre violemment sur le crâne de l'albinos. Cela a l'effet escompté. Il arrête de hurler, plaque ses deux mains sur son crâne douloureux et tourne de grands yeux étonnés et larmoyant vers moi.**

- Mal ma tête, arrête de brailler. _Me justifie-je._

**Il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais je le coupe. Je me tourne vers Pomfresh et lui dit que Rogue pourrait très certainement trouver de quoi désenvouter le blond. Sans attendre la moindre réponse, je me précipite en dehors de l'infirmerie et sprinte jusqu'aux cachots. Notre professeur n'étant pas encore revenu de son « truc » de grand, je patiente devant la porte de son bureau. Je ne dois attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir surgir des Ténèbres, telle une créature maléfique, le maitre de potion. Je me cache légèrement dans l'ombre quasi omni-présente dans les cachots et attend patiemment. À la seconde même où mon professeur passe devant moi, je lui saute dessus.**

- Professeur Rogue ! Professeur Rogue ! Professeur Rogue ! Professeur Rogue ! _Hurle-je en m'agrippant à lui._

- VINNERS ! Lâchez-moi ! _Rétorque-t-il en tournant sur lui-même et en tentant de me faire tomber._

- J'ai besoin de vous, m'sieur. Vous allez m'aider, hein ? Hein, oui, vous allez m'aider ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

- Peut-être que si vous descendiez de mon dos, je serais à même de vous aider.

**Je m'exécute et lui raconte notre problème. Il m'écoute avec attention, ou tout du moins, fait semblant de m'écouter avec attention. À la fin de mon récit, il semble réfléchir quelques secondes.**

- Désolé, je peux pas vous aider. _Dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant._

**Je lui court après, le dépasse et m'arrête juste devant lui. **

- Vous pouvez pas ou vous voulez pas ?

- Je crois que je ne veux pas. Dégagez de là, Vinners. _Répond-il en tentant de passer sur ma droite, mais je me décale, le bloquant._

- Mais, faut que vous nous aidiez ! Vous nous aiderez, hein ? Hein oui, vous nous aiderez ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

- Vous êtes toujours aussi insupportable ? _Demande-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez._

- Toujours. Vous nous aiderez, n'est-ce pas ? Hein, oui ? Vous le ferez, hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

- OUI, JE VOUS AIDERAIS !

- OUAIS ! Merci, mon professeur préféré ! _Hurle-je en lui sautant dessus et en le serrant fortement dans mes bras._

- Vinners, si vous tenez à la vie, lâchez –moi sur-le-champ !

**J'obéis, consciente que la moindre contrariété lui ferai changer d'avis. Soupirant bruyamment, il me fait signe de le suivre. Il m'entraîne dans sa remise. Me souvenant de ce qu'il s'y était passé la dernière fois, je reste dans le couloir. Il ressort deux-trois minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de fioles en tout genre qu'il me fourre dans les bras avant de repartir en chercher d'autre. Une fois toutes les fioles nécessaires en notre possession, nous nous rendons dans son laboratoire et il commence de suite à ranger les ingrédients afin d'être le plus efficace et rapide possible. Il commence à préparer sa potion, très concentré.**

- Ça sert à quoi ce truc ? _Demande-je en retournant entre mes doigts une fiole contenant un liquide violet._

**Il sursaute violemment. Manifestement, il a oublié jusqu'à ma présence.**

- Que faites-vous encore ici ?

- Bah, j'attends la potion. _Répond-je comme une évidence._

- Et vous croyez que je vais la créer en moins de cinq minutes ? _Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique._

- Bah, vi. Vous êtes un maître de la potion, non ?

- Dégagez de mon labo. Je vous appellerais lorsqu'elle sera terminée.

- Ce sera dans combien de temps ?

- Je l'ignore. Un jour, deux jours, quatre-vingt-trois ans.

- Si long ? Vous êtes franchement nul, en fait. Je fais quoi moi, avec Draco ?

- Comme toujours, improvisez.

**Il me pousse du comptoir sur lequel j'étais assise, me faisant violemment rejoindre le carrelage froid de la pièce, avant de se remettre au travail. Je retourne dans le couloir dans lequel je demeure de très longues minutes, réfléchissant au moyen d'aider rapidement Draco. Je m'assois en tailleur au sol.**

- Pense, pense, pense. _Dis-je en me tapotant légèrement le crâne._ Huuuuumm comment pourais-je rendre forme humaine à l'autre pequenaud ? BINGO ! _M'écris-je au bout de plusieurs secondes._

**Je me relève et pique un sprint au travers des couloirs. Je remonte vers la chaleur du rez-de-chaussée et rejoint le hall aux escaliers fous que je monte en quatrième vitesse. Soudain, je m'élance dans un couloir que je traverse en courant telle une dératée jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du professeur Flitwick.**

- M'sieur le sosie de Gimli ! M'sieur le sosie de Gimli ! M'sieur le sosie de Gimli ! Ai b'soin d'vous.

Que puis-je pour vous ?

**Je lui raconte toute l'histoire et lui expose mon idée quant au moyen de régler le problème de l'héritier Malfoy. Il trouve mon idée géniale et me suis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il se plante devant Draco et lance une incantation compliquée. Peu à peu, l'enchanteur, l'infirmière et moi-même voyons les poils disparaitre et l'ossature du jeune homme redevenir humaine. Une fois la transformation terminée, je tape dans la main de mon professeur en signe de victoire.**

- Je suis guéri ?_ Demande l'héritier Malfoy avec espoir_.

- Nan. _Dis-je, faisant disparaitre tout espoir du visage de mon ami_. Mais on dirait !

**Il retrouve le sourire lorsque je lui explique que le farfadet a créé une sorte de mirage ayant son apparence d'antant. Quant bien même il demeurera animal jusqu'à ce que le graisseux trouve un antidote, il apparaitra aux yeux des autres tel qu'il était auparavant. Nous prenons congé des deux adultes et retournons dans la salle commune des Serpentards, bras-dessus bras-dessous et sifflotant joyeusement l'air de l'ile aux enfants.**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Draco et moi étions debout de très bonne heure, heureux de revêtir nos uniformes de Poudlard. Une fois habillés, nous traînons un peu afin d'être certain d'être les derniers élèves à ne pas avoir encore rejoint la grande salle, car, jusqu'à maintenant, seuls les Serpentards sont au courant de notre retour. Ceux-là nous ont d'ailleurs réservé un accueil plus que chaleureux et nous ont prouvé leur attachement à nos personnes, ou plutôt à nos blagues contre les Gryffondors, à grand renfort de Whisky-pur-feu et de Petit Schtroumph, friandise moldue, certes, mais particulièrement appréciés des Serpys. Une fois tout le monde dans la grande salle, nous remontons de nos cachons et prenons la pose devant la porte de la salle de banquet. Une fois bien positionnés, le blond les croisés sur la poitrine et moi une main sur la hanche, tout deux abordant une moue hautaine, j'ouvre la double porte d'un sort bien placé. L'ouverture en fracas attire l'attention de tout le monde. Un silence total s'installe.**

- Noooooon ! _Hurla Harry en se jetant au sol, les mains dans les cheveux, les arrachant par grosses poignées._

- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de te revoir le semi-aveugle !_ M'exclame-je d'un ton railleur._

**Le scarifié pète une véritable durite. Il se relève toujours en hurlant. Il se met à courir à travers toute la grande salle, les deux bras se balançant au-dessus de sa tête. Au paroxysme de sa folie, le bigleux saute sur la table des Serdaigles. Il shoote dans tous les plats, maculant les pauvres élèves de toute sorte de nourriture. Avisant une louche de métal, il s'en empare et se l'abat violemment sur la tête, recommençant encore et encore. **

- Professeur Dumbledore, ce n'est pas que ce spectacle me déplaise, bien au contraire, mais ne faudrait-il pas l'arrêter ? _Dit Rogue alors que Harry arrache ses vêtements et se barbouille de soupe à la citrouille._

**Mais le directeur ne semble pas entendre son employé. Debout devant sa chaise, il applaudit avec vigueur et, de temps à autre, siffle pour encourager le Survivant. **

- Professeur Dumbledore ! _Le réprimande McGo'._

- Que c'est amusant ! _S'écrie le directeur en riant aux éclats._

**Enfin, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de pure folie, le Survivant semble se calmer, pour le plus grand malheur des Serpentards et de Dumbledore. Avisant le désespoir de mes petits camarades, je me décide à raviver la folie de l'allergique au peigne. Je me glisse silencieusement dans son dos et, une fois juste derrière lui, je me colle à son dos et lui susurre à l'oreille un simple « Harry ». Je le sens se raidir tout en bloquant sa respiration sur un hoquet effrayé. Il se retourne lentement vers moi qui m'étais éloignée de quelques pas. À l'instant même où ses yeux se posent sur moi, sa crise de folie reprend de plus belle. Il pousse un cri strident, semblable à celui d'une banshee en rut, obligeant toute personne se trouvant à moins de cinq kilomètres de là de se boucher les oreilles avec tout ce qu'elles avaient à proximité. Doigts, baguettes magiques, serviettes de papier. Ron a même été jusqu'à s'enfoncer des saucisses dans les oreilles et, au summum de la gloutonnerie, il en dévore l'autre extrémité sous le regard mi-affligé, mi-dégouté d'Hermione. C'est alors qu'un énorme tintamarre se fait entendre depuis le couloir, mettant fin à l'horrible hurlement de Garçon-qui-aurait-mieux-fait-de-pas-survivre.**

- Kepasko ? _Demande-t-il, un air de crétinerie intense peinte sur le visage._

- Ta mère t'as jamais appris à parler, Podfleur ? Oh, mais suis-je bête ? Elle n'en a pas eu le temps !

**Immédiatement, je me rends compte que 'ai été trop loin. L'expression d'intense bêtise qui, jusqu'alors, modelait les traits du brun devient une expression de fureur intense. Je me recule de quelques pas devant ce regard dans lequel brûle une lueur terrifiante. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de Harry Potter. Mais ça, pour rien au monde je ne l'avouerai à qui que ce soit. Je recule encore, trébuchant sur les plats non-expulsés par Potier de la table sur laquelle je l'ai rejoint. Alors, telle la providence, un cri s'élève du couloir.**

- Des Mangemorts ! Des Mangemorts ! _Crie Rusard dont les exclamations sont suivies des feulements furieux de Miss Teigne. _

**Cela semble tirer Potter de sa folie meurtrière et, dans un mouvement synchronisé, nous tournons tous la tête vers la porte. Ni une ni deux, les professeurs se lèvent de leur siège et se précipitent dans le couloir. Au passage, la directrice des Gryffondors nous ordonne de rester dans la grande salle. Bien évidemment, la plupart étant des gosses de mangemorts et tous étant allergique à tous type d'ordre, les verts et argents rejoignent également le couloir. Les griffons, nous voyant sortir, nous imitent. Quant aux Pouffsoufles et au Serdaigles, trop peureux de nature ou désireux de ne pas désobéir, restèrent sagement de la salle de banquet. Dès que je pousse la porte de bois, je me fige net. Je m'attendais à devoir me jeter au sol afin d'éviter un « Avada » ou tout autre sort, mais la réalité est tout autre. Visiblement perturbés par le cri strident du brun, les mangemorts en avaient, eux aussi, perdu la raison. Comme si, de son cri, le binoclard avait fait exploser leur unique neurone, le réduisant en bouillie. Même Lucius Malfoy, d'habitude si fier, se conduit en enfant effrayé. Recroquevillé dans un coins, les deux mains sur les oreilles, il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière en gémissant. Un bruit de chute se fait entendre dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour découvrir Parkinson étendue au sol. De toute évidence, elle n'a pas supporter la vision de son père dansant le french-cancan. Je lève les yeux et regarde mes camarades Serpys. Tous sont horrifié de l'attitude de leurs parents, frères, sœurs, tantes, oncles, et cetera. C'est lors qu'un fou-rire hystérique se fait entendre dans les rangs des Rouges et Ors. Fou-rire bientôt suivi, d'abord de légers soubresauts d'épaules puis d'un éclat de rire général. Tout comme le Survivant et les mangemorts, les Gryffondors semblent en pleine crise de folie. Même les professeurs semblent avoir été touchés par cette étrange maladie. L'un d'eux, enfant de moldu, a même une brillante idée. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fait apparaitre une boule à facette au plafond avant de remplir le couloir de mousse.**

- Mousse Party ! _Hurle-t-il en arrachant ses vêtements et en se jetant dans le savon._

**Dans une exclamation de joie, tous l'imitent. Seuls Rogue et moi sommes toujours normaux. **

- On fait quoi ? _Demande-je en regardant père et fils Malfoy s'envoyer joyeusement de la mousse au visage._

- On se barre en courant. Y a plus rien à faire pour eux.

- Sympa ! Mais pensez que si les Gryffondors deviennent tous complètement barge, ils vont finir à Sainte-Mangouste et vous ne pourrez plus les martyriser.

- On trouve la raison de cette vague de folie. _Répond-il après quelques secondes de silence._

- Nouvelle maladie sorcière ?

- Ça s'est répandu trop rapidement.

- Un sort alors ?

- Probablement, mais qui ? Qui est assez débile pour créer un so... Vinners ! Désenvouter vos camarades sur-le-champ !

- Je vous remercie de m'attribuer cette farce ô combien géniale, mais ce n'est pas moi.

- C'est sur, ça ? _Demande-t-il, suspicieux_.

- Malheureusement oui, ce n'est pas moi.

- Qui alors ?

- Vous peut-être. Je doute fortement que le mec qui fait ça se ridiculise avec les autres. _Dis-je en regardant Dumbledore, Mcgo', Goyle senior ainsi que plusieurs autre mangemorts, professeurs et élèves faisant les vahinés. _

**Mon professeur de potion me lance un regard noir, tentant de m'effrayer, mais cela ne m'affecte pas le moins du monde.**

- J'ignore qui cela peut être. Vous ne remarquez pas d'absent ?

- Vous croyez que je me souviens de la tronche de tous les glandus de cette école ? Je vous rappelle que je suis égoïste, je ne fais pas attention aux autres.

- C'est vrai. J'avais oublié à qui je parlais. Mais cela ne nous dit pas ce que l'on doit faire.

- Bah, si c'est un sort, c'est pas compliqué. FINITE ! _Hurle-je après avoir retiré ma baguette de ma botte. _

**Comme je l'avais prévu, mon sort annule tous les effets de l'autre. Je regarde le maitre de potion avec un petit air victorieux d'avoir trouvé la solution au problème avant lui. En retour, il me lance un regard semblant dire : « j'ai trouvé la réponse depuis trois plombes, mais je t'ai laissé gagner ». Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre d'une quelque manière que ce soit, un cri perçant déchire l'air, me faisant sursauter. Tous nous retournons vers la fille Weasley évanouie aux pieds de Rusard dont la bouche est recouverte de trace de rouge à lèvre de la même teinte que celui badigeonné sur les lèvres de la rousse. Cet incident semble rappeler à tout le monde qu'il se trouve en présence de son ennemi. Chacun se met à la recherche du regard d'un adversaire potentiel et, une fois celui-ci trouvé, ne le lâchent plus, tentant de l'intimider par le regard. Ils se jaugent du regard durant de longues minutes. Rogue et moi, préssentant la bataille imminente, retournons dans la grande salle, toujours remplie de Serdaigles et Pouffsoufles qui hurlent tous lorsque l'on ouvre la porte, et nous dirigeons vers la table des professeurs. Rogue prend sa chaise tandis que je m'empare du trône de Dumbledore. Nous les tirons dans un bruit d'enfer jusqu'au couloir. Nous nous installons dans un coin nous permettant une bonne vue sur le futur champ de bataille sans pour autant risquer d'être Avada Kadavradiser toutes les trois secondes. D'un sifflement, j'appelle les elfes de maison afin qu'ils me préparent du pop-corn. L'elfe chargé de ma commande revient juste à temps. À la seconde même où la créature disparait dans un « pop », le premier sort fuse. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que cela, tous les sorciers présents hurlent en chœur des sorts de toutes sortes. Le maitre de potion et moi regardons l'échange avec attention, nous baissant de temps en temps afin d'éviter un sortilège perdu vient s'écraser sur le mur, juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Au bout d'un moment, ce spectacle commence à nous lasser. Alors, je m'improvise commentatrice de catch. **

- Lestrange femme lance un Avada vers Londubat. Va-t-il l'éviter ou va-t-il y rester ? Le suspens est à son comble ! Le jeune Londubat se jette au sol et évite l'éclair vert. Try again, Bella. Oh, mais que vois-je ? Weasley quatre, à moins que ce ne soit Weasley cinq, j'ai jamais su les différencier et de toute façon je m'en contre-fous, se tord de rire aux pieds d'un greyback au regard affamé. Il y aura-t-il un nouveau loup-garou à la prochaine pleine lune ? Mais non ! Alors que la bestiole humaine allait se jeter sur sa proie tel un Ronflak cornu sur... sur... sur... . Ça bouffe quoi, un Ronflak cornu ? _Demandais-je à Rogue._

- Probablement des Joncheruines.

- Ça n'existe pas ça !

- Parce que les Ronflaks cornus, si ? _Me demande-t-il, sarcastique._

- Pas faux. Donc, comme je le disais. Alors que la bestiole humaine allait se jeter sur sa proie tel un Ronflak cornu sur ce qu'un Ronflak cornu mange, Weasley numéro cinq, ou peut-être quatre, j'en sais rien, s'interpose et repousse violemment Greyback, envoyant de la bave de Mangemort un peu partout dans un rayon de dix mètres. Z'êtes surs qu'il a pas la rage, le loupiot, pour baver autant ?

**Durant plus d'une heure, je commente le combat, hurlant de joie lorsque Malfoy père touche d'un « désartibulo » Potter et fondant presque en larme de désespoir lorsque Goyle père trébuche sur sa robe et que Goyle fils trébuche sur son père, faisant dévier le sort qu'il était en train de lancer et qui touche un lustre, le décrochant et le faisant tomber au sol. Sans ses réflexes d'attrappeur, il ne resterait que de la bouillie de Draco. C'est alors que débarque Voldemort en personne. Tintintintin qui fait peur. Cette arrivée jette en vent de peur sur tous les non-Mangemorts, les non-Serpys et les non-Dumby qui, contrairement aux autres, ne semble pas avoir retrouvé un état mental normal. Un long silence, durant lequel toutes personnes hors des trois catégories sus-citées frémissent d'horreur, s'installe dès l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme profite largement de cette peur qu'il suscite. Durant de longues minutes, il déambule entre les combattants immobiles. Enfin, il se dirige vers Rogue et moi. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de nous, il s'arrête et nous pouvons voir un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres. D'un coup, le mage noir se retourne, les yeux louchant, deux doigts étirant les extrémités de ses lèvres et la langue qui pend. Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre durant un très long moment. Mais bientôt, et exactement au même instant, tous les non-adeptes et non-futur-adepte du mage noir hurlent de terreur avant de zigzaguer en courant, les deux bras en l'air, dans tout le couloir. Lord Voldemort éclate alors en un « Mwuhahahahahahahah » tonitruant. Suite à ce rire, je me relève rapidement et m'approche du sorcier. **

**- **J'peux savoir c'était quoi, ça ? _Demande-je, furieuse._

- Gné ? _Me répond-il des plus intelligemment._

- C'est MON rire, c'est clair ? _Hurle-je._

- Euh, oui. _Dit-il légèrement effrayé._

- Oui, qui ?

- Oui, madame.

- C'est bien, bon petit. _Dis-je en lui tapotant légèrement le sommet du crâne_. Mais, au fait, vous foutez quoi ici ?

- J'ai envoyé mes Mangemorts tuer Potter. Ça fait plus de cinq heures et ils ne sont pas encore revenus, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

- Ooooooooh, comme c'est meugnon. Tu te fais du soucis pour tes larbins.

**Le sorcier le plus craint au monde ne répond rien. Il se drape dans sa robe de sorcier et part majestueusement d'ou il vient. Les Mangemorts, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de parcourir tout le château à la recherche de personne à tuer, décident de s'en aller à la suite de leur maître. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que Rogue et moi dans le couloir rempli de débris de murs détruits durant l'affrontement. Je me tourne alors vers mon professeur tant adoré.**

- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, je vais dans mon labo finir la potion de l'homme-singe.

- J'peux v'nir avec vous ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- C'est pas une réponse, ça. Pourquoi je peux pas venir ?

- Parce que ! Foutez-moi la paix, maintenant.

- Mais je m'ennuie !

- Ennuyez Peeves. _Répond mon professeur en désignant le fantôme qui passait par là._

- Et comment ?

**D'un coup de baguette magique, il fait apparaitre un long morceau de bois qu'il me donne avant de s'en aller. Lorsqu'il me tend le bâton, mes lèvres s'étirent en un énorme sourire. Puis, au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau se met en marche, je me rends compte que Peeves et un fantôme. Et qui dit fantôme, dit corps immatériel. Et qui dit corps immatériel dit bâton qui passe au travers. Consciente de m'être fait roulé, je commence à bouder. Le spectre, comprenant que je ne peux rien contre lui, me nargue. Il vole tout autour de moi, me tirant la langue avec un « nananananère » très mature, à chaque fois qu'il voit mon visage. Rapidement lassée par le manège du poltergeist de Poudlard, je m'en vais. N'ayant aucune envie de retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je déambule dans les couloirs. Alors que je me promène au troisième étage, j'entends un léger bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne, mais ne vois personne. Fronçant les sourcils, je continue mon chemin. Je ne parcours que dix mètres avant de voir une ombre se créer sur le mur. J'effectue un demi-tour en saut, mais n'ai que le temps de voir une porte se fermer doucement. Je m'y précipite et tente de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Dans l'air, flotte une odeur étrange, mélange de menthe et de cannelle.**

* * *

**Une idée sur l'identité de cette personne ? (Moi je sais, moi je sais ^^)  
**


	6. Attaque de pierre

**Yoho, comment va ?  
Hey, zavez vu ? Le chapitre posté a été un peu plus rapidement que d'hab ! =D  
Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Durant de longues minutes, je tente d'ouvrir cette fichue porte sans y parvenir. Dépitée, je décide de retrouver Draco en d'en discuter avec lui. Je n'attends pas une minute de plus et pique un sprint jusqu'aux cachots. Je me précipite jusqu'au mur cachant l'entrée de ma salle commune, énonce le mot de passe et peste sur les pierres qui ne veulent pas se déplacer plus rapidement. Enfin, un interstice suffisamment large pour que je puisse m'y faufiler se crée et je n'attends pas l'ouverture complète de l'entrée. Comme je m'y attendais, je trouve l'héritier Malfoy assis sur l'un des meilleurs fauteuils de la pièce. **

- Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? Tu as trouvé un moyen de régler mon problème ? _Demande-t-il avec espoir._

- Nan, désolée. Dis, tu sais pas qui porte un parfum menthe-cannelle, par hasard ?

- Menthe-cannelle ? Ça se marie, ce truc ?

- Apparemment. Tu sais pas ?

- Nan, pour ?

**Je retire ses pieds du fauteuil face à lui et m'y assois. Je lui raconte ce qu'il vient de se passer dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il m'écoute attentivement. Mon récit terminé, je lui demande ce qu'il en pense. Malheureusement, il n'a pas plus d'idée que moi sur l'identité de cette personne. **

- C'est peut-être le mec à l'origine du sort qui nous a fait péter une durite ? _Propose le blond en rougissant violemment au souvenir de tous ce qu'il a fait durant ces minutes de pure folie._

- Peut-être. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi seuls Rogue et moi n'avons pas été touchés ?

- Peut-être que cette personne ne voulait justement pas que son sort t'affecte. Pour que tu puisses pleinement en profiter.

- Ou elle voulais me dire : « Regarde, je suis meilleure que toi ! ». il me nargue, ce troll pas terminé ! _M'écris-je en me relevant brusquement du fauteuil, attirant sur moi les regards de mes camarades._

- C'est une possibilité. _Répond Draco. _

**Je ne l'écoute pas davantage, imaginant déjà toute sorte de plan foireux afin de découvrir l'identité de cette personne et de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque je me calme enfin, il est déjà l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Malgré mon manque d'appétit, j'embarque l'héritier Malfoy et me rends à la salle de banquet. Le peu d'élèves déjà présents semblent inquiets, voire carrément effrayés. Tous craignent une répétition des évènements de la matinée. Alors que je rejoints la table de ma maison, je sens plusieurs regards sur moi. Certains élèves pensent que je suis à l'origine du vent de folie s'étant emparé de l'école ce matin. Nous patientons encoure une demi-heure que d'autres élèves arrivent, mais la plupart d'entre eux préfère rester caché dans sa chambre. Comprenant que personne d'autre ne viendrait se joindre au repas, le directeur commence son petit discours sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, disant d'un ton enjoué que c'était très amusant et qu'il songeait sérieusement à réitérer l'expérience à l'avenir. Sur ces mots peu rassurants pour les étudiants, il fait apparaitre les plats préparés par les elfes de maison et nous commençons à manger sans appétit, encore traumatisés. Je m'empare dune cuisse de poulet que je grignote tout en m'approchant de la table de professeur. Devant Dumbledore, j'attire d'un « Accio » la chaise de Flitwick, absent au repas, et m'y assois. Je fixe mon directeur durant une poignée de seconde avant de me lancer.**

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez, ce matin.

- Oh oui ! Je n'ai jamais autant rit de toute ma vie.

- Et vous voudriez recommencer ?

- Oui ! _S'écrit-il, les yeux brillant d'espoir_. Mais comment ?

- Il faut retrouver qui a lancé ce sort et lui demander de recommencer aussi souvent que vous le voudrez.

- Humm. Je sais pas. Ça risque d'être ennuyeux de le chercher.

**Je soupire. Ce sera plus difficile que je ne le pensais.**

- Certes, mais vous pourrez revivre ce fabuleux moment à l'infini et au-delà. _Dis-je à la manière de Buzz l'éclair._

- Hum. Non, j'ai pas envie.

- Et si c'est moi qui cherche ? _Demande-je en désespoir de cause._

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien.

- Et j'ai carte blanche ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je peux tout, tout, tout, tout faire ? S'il me prend l'envie de décapiter quelqu'un, j'ai le droit ?

- Absolument tout, tant que je revive ce merveilleux moment.

**Je souris et retourne à ma table. Certes, je vais devoir chercher moi-même, mais au moins, je pourrais le faire à ma manière. À cette pensée, mes yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur sadique. Lorsqu'il aperçoit mon regard de psychopathe en manque de sang, le visage de mon amoureux s'éclaire d'un sourire méchant. Je reprends mon repas, l'appétit m'étant subitement revenu, tout en élaborant mentalement un plan d'attaque digne de Jack Bauer et Chuck Norris réunis dans le même épisode de Mac Guyver. Alors que nous entamons le dessert, une énorme explosion se fait entendre depuis le fin fond du château. Une fois encore, nos professeurs se précipitent hors de la grande salle en nous ordonnant d'y rester et, une fois encore, le peu de Serpys et Gryffys présents n'obéissent pas. Nous nous précipitons à la suite des enseignants et découvrons pratiquement en même temps qu'eux la statue cachant les escaliers du bureau de Dumby explosé en mille morceaux. Les élèves chuchotent tous en même temps. Parmi le brouhaha, j'entends mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Même si j'étais dans la grande salle avec eux, ils pensent que j'ai fait le coup. Nos professeurs, baguette à la main, commencent à gravir prudemment les marches à moitiés détruites. Seul Rogue reste en bas, bloquant l'entrée afin qu'aucun de nous ne puisse monter. Nous patientons près d'une demi-heure avant de voir redescendre les adultes. Quelques élèves de la bande à Potty leur demandent ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on ne leur donne aucune réponse. Comprenant que nous n'apprendrons rien de plus aujourd'hui, je retourne dans ma salle commune, rapidement suivie de Drake. **

**- **Il s'est passé quoi, à ton avis ? _Me demande-t-il alors que nous redescendons vers les cachots._

- Je sais pas, mais ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il y ait un lien avec le sort de ce matin.

- Mais pourquoi le bureau de Dumby Crazy ? Tu penses que c'est le coup d'un Mangemort en puissance ?

- C'est possible.

- Malheureusement, on n'en saura probablement pas plus.

**Je m'arrête net. Draco fait encore deux-trois pas avant de se rendre compte de ma halte et de se stopper à son tour. Surpris, il se tourne vers moi les deux poings sur les hanches et le regardant méchamment. **

- As-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? _Lui demande-je, vexée_. On saura ce qu'il s'est passé ! Dès cette nuit ! Techniquement.

- Comment ça ?

- On va s'introduire dans le bureau du vieux taré et mener notre petite enquête.

- Ça m'étonnerai grandement que l'on puisse entrer facilement. Déjà en temps normal, c'est très difficile, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, ça va être totalement impossible. Les profs ont dû balancer plein de sorts pour nous empêcher d'aller fouiner.

- Sache, mon vieux, qu'impossible n'est pas Vinners ! J'entrerais dans ce bureau, je peux t'en assurer !

**Entre temps, nous avons rejoint la pièce réservée à notre maison et, en signe de mécontentement, je pars furieusement dans ma chambre, laissant en plan le blond. Une fois dans le dortoir, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je reste de longues minutes à contempler les rideaux me permettant de m'isoler de mes camarades de chambrée avant de soupirer. J'ai voulu ennuyer le blond en lui faisant croire que j'étais en colère, mais cela m'oblige à rester enfermée dans la pièce daumant le fauve se décomposant sous le soleil du Sahara en plein saison chaude. Au moins, cela me laisse le temps de réfléchir. Draco n'a pas tort. Il sera quasiment impossible d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je cogite des heures durant, sans trouver de solution. Sans que je ne vois le temps passer, l'heure de rejoindre le pays des rêves arrive et mes colocataires retrouvent leurs lits les unes après les autres. Afin de ne pas devoir leur parler de mon excursion nocturne et ainsi m'éviter une compagnie dont je me passerais bien, j'enfile un jogging noir et un T-shirt trop petit piqué à ma cousine arborant fièrement la tête d'un Justin Bieber « embellit » par mes soins à l'aide d'un indélébile. Puis, je me couche dans mon pieu et attends que les ronflements de Parkinson non-suivis d'un oreiller lancé par une ou l'autre des filles m'indiquent qu'elles dorment toutes profondément. Une fois certaine qu'elles ne risquent pas de se réveiller au moindre bruit, je quitte mes draps et sors de la chambre. Je me glisse dans la salle commune et sursaute violemment. Cachée dans l'ombre, je remarque une personne. Je sors ma baguette et m'en approche discrètement. Juste derrière elle, elle se retourne me faisant de nouveau sursauter. Nous restons une poignée de seconde à nous regarder.**

- ESPECE DE DEBILE CONGENITAL !_ Hurlé-je._

- Arrête de hurler, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! _Me chuchote Draco en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._

- Fallait pas me faire peur comme ça ! Qu'est s'qu'tu fous ici ?

- Bah, je viens avec toi. Tu vas toujours visiter le bureau de Dumby ?

- Je croyais qu'il étais impossible d'y entrer. On risque de se faire renvoyer, tu sais ?

- Avec mon paternel ? Aucune chance ! C'est lui qui renfloue les caisses de bonbons au citron de Dumby.

- Oh, ça va ! On se fera juste coller jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

**Sur ces mots, nous sortons de la pièce en priant pour que ni Rogue, ni aucun préfet ne rôdent dans les couloirs. Nous arrivons à sortir des cachots sans aucun soucis. C'est au niveau du hall d'entrée que ça coince. Dans la famille Weasmoche, je demande le grand frère inutile. Percy se tient contre un des murs, à un endroit stratégique lui permettant la vue sur l'entièreté de la pièce en un coup d'œil. Je me tourne vers mon comparse avec un regard interrogateur, mais il hausse les épaules, me signifiant qu'il n'a pas plus d'idée que moi pour faire dégager l'autre. Je réfléchis encore quelques secondes avant d'avoir une idée. Avisant le couloir vide juste en face de moi, je ressors ma baguette. J'attends que le roux tourne la tête dans une autre direction pour envoyer un sort allant s'écraser sur le mur face à moi, tout au bout du couloir. Comme je m'y attendais, le mec-qui-sert-à-rien-et-que-personne-ne-sais-qui-c-est s'y précipite et nous en profitons pour traverser l'entrée rapidement. Nous parvenons à atteindre la salle des escaliers tueurs sans nous faire repérer. Le blond et moi soupirons de soulagement avant de discerner une petite créature évoluant dans l'obscurité. Draco et moi nous entre-regardons.**

- Miss Teigne. _Murmurons-nous en même temps._

- Il y en a qui essaye de dormir, sale garnements ! _Hurle du tableau devant lequel nous nous __trouvons un vieillard en robe de chambre miteuse. _

**Non seulement cet idiot a trahi notre présence au chat et, par conséquent, à son maître qui ne s'en éloigne jamais, mais en plus, il a tiré du sommeil ses voisins de cadre qui se mettent à leur tour à râler, réveillant leur camarades d'à-coté. Bientôt, un brouhaha mécontent empli la pièce. Conscients que le vieillard en robe de chambre miteuse vociférant contre « ces malpolis de Sertpentards » peut nous faire repérer, nous grimpons sur les premières marches se présentant à nous, priant pour qu'elles nous amènent loin de l'animal et de son maître. Comme s'il avait entendu nos supplications mentales, le bloc de pierre nous dépose presque au somment de la tour, devant une vieille porte. N'ayant aucun balcon, l'escalier se colle à même le mur. **

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait plus de sept étages. _Dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils._

- On n'a pas le temps ! _M'écrié-je en sentant la pierre bouger de nouveau._

**J'agrippe le bras de mon homme et fonce dans la porte avant que l'escalier ne s'éloigne de trop. Avant que nous ne puissions esquisser le moindre geste, la porte se referment et disparait, nous emprisonnant dans ce couloir sombre. Je m'approche du mur et l'examine sans trouver aucun mécanisme permettant de faire réapparaitre le panneau de bois. Voyant que cela ne fonctionne pas, j'examine les alentours. **

- Gauche ou droite ? _Demandé-je à Drake._

- Hum. Gauche.

**Sans attendre, je fais un demi-tour vers la direction choisie par Draco et commence à avancer suivie du blond. Très vite, nous arrivons au bout du couloir et nous devons tourner à droite. Dans le hall long d'une centaine de mètre que nous empruntons, un nombre incalculable de statues de chevaliers, épées levées, nous font une haie d'honneur. Je tourne la tête et croise le regard aussi interrogateur que le mien du fils Malfoy. Pas trop rassurés, nous nous engageons sous les armes. Nous parcourons les dix premiers mètres en retenant notre souffle, tiraillés par un mauvais pressentiment. Alors que nos regards se croisent, nous réalisons que nous sommes stupides et éclatons de rire. Cela semble être le signal qu'attendaient les statues. À nos rires, les hommes de pierre s'éveillent et, ceux devant lesquels nous sommes déjà passés, baissent leurs épées un à un, nous empêchant de retourner sur nos pas. Comprenant que chaque statue a l'intention d'imiter sa voisine, nous nous carapatons en vitesse avant que l'une des armes en pierre ne nous fracasse le crâne. Nous trouvons notre salut dans une porte que nous nous empressons de défoncer. Nous refermons précipitamment la porte et j'y pose le front le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Une fois que j'ai retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal, je me retourne pour découvrir où nous sommes.**

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais pendez-moi !

**La salle dans laquelle nous avons atterri est remplie des mêmes statues que le couloir. Tout au bout de la pièce, j'aperçois une autre porte. **

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _Me demande Dake_. On peut pas retourner dans le couloir, il est toujours bloqué. _Ajoute-t-il en entre-baillant la porte._

- On court.

**Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je détale en direction de la seconde sortie. Déjà, les statues réagissent à mon passage. Alors que je me faufile entre elles, elles s'agitent, tentent de m'assommer de leurs armes de pierre. Avisant quelques sculptures ****s'approcher de lui, le blond se carapate également. Contournant par la droite les golems que j'ai réveillés, il me rejoint. Peu à peu, tous les hommes de pierre sortent de leur sommeil et se mettent en tête de nous réduire en bouillie. Les déplacements incessants des statues nous embrouillent. Incapables de nous repérer dans cette fourmilière, nous ne savons plus où se trouvent aucune de deux portes. Me rappelant que je suis une sorcière, je sors ma baguette et lance quelques sorts, faisant éclater deux-trois statues dont les gravas me tombent dessus, me blessant légèrement. Faisant fi de mes éraflures, je n'arrête pas la danse imposée par le lancement de sortilège. Très vite, Draco joint ses efforts aux miens pour nous débarrasser de nos ennemis de pierre. Mais ceux-ci sont beaucoup trop nombreux, nous nous fatiguons rapidement, mais continuons à nous battre. Alors, telle la providence, tous les hommes de pierre encore entier s'immobilisent. Je me tourne vers Draco et je croise son regard tout aussi surpris que le mien. Ne tenant pas à rester une minute de plus au milieu de ces statues pouvant reprendre vie à tout moment, je choisis une porte au hasard, ne sachant plus de laquelle nous venons, et m'en approche. Je l'ouvre d'un grand coup de pied tout en brandissant ma baguette, prête à me défendre si nécessaire. Lorsque je découvre la nouvelle pièce, je fais quelques pas en arrière avant de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir de l'autre côté, réveillant de nouveau les statues. Draco m'arrête alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte menant au couloir.**

- Tu peux pas passer par là. Tu vas te faire zigouiller !

- M'en fous ! J'préfère les statues !

**Voyant que je veux vraiment retourner dans le couloir, il me porte et me lance sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Évitant les coups des sculptures, il retraverse la pièce et pousse la porte devant laquelle je me suis enfuie. Dès son entrée dans la nouvelle salle, il s'arrête et me laisse tomber au sol. **

- Oh. Mon. Dieu !


	7. Une forêt de cauchemar

**Hey, hey, ava ?  
Je sais, ça fait trois plombes que j'ai plus posté, mais vous savez, la flemme... ^^"  
Enfin, v'la le nouveau chapitre.  
Enjoy, le peuple.**

* * *

**Le blond reste choqué durant de longues, très longues minutes. Je profite du fait qu'il reste immobile, le regard écarquillé fixé sur l'intérieur de la pièce, pour tenter de m'enfuir. Demeurant allongée au sol, je me mets à ramper tel un commando. Malheureusement, je passe trop près de l'héritier Malfoy et lui effleure légèrement la jambe, ce qui le tire de sa contemplation. Le voyant tourner la tête vers moi, je rampe le plus rapidement possible afin de lui échapper, mais il me rattrape très vite. Il stoppe ma fuite d'un de ses pieds sur mon dos. Je me débats furieusement, tentant de me dégager de son étreintes. Voyant que je suis en train de lui glisser entre les pattes arrières, ce triple idiot ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de poser son royal postérieur sur mon dos, m'immobilisant totalement.**

- Bouge de là, idiot ! _M'égosillé-je en tentant de me retourner._

**À force de gigotements, j'arrive à le faire tomber et je me relève en vitesse avant de m'enfuir. Mais, une fois encore, le blond arrive à m'arrêter en m'attrapant par la cheville, me faisant, une fois de plus, rejoindre le sol. Me tenant toujours la jambe, Malfoy se relève et me tire vers la porte que je tente de fuir.**

- Naaaan ! Veux pas y aller ! _Hurlé-je en donnant des coups de pieds au blond pour le faire lâcher prise._

- Je sais, c'est horrible. J'ai pas envie d'y aller non plus, mais on a pas le choix.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaan !

**Faisant fi de mes hurlements, il me tire jusque devant le panneau de bois qu'il ouvre après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. De nouveau, nous nous retrouvons dans cette jolie forêt pleine de belles couleurs. Des sapins rose bonbon, de l'herbe turquoise, une rivière violette. Au centre d'une clairière, assis sur des souches d'arbres, Tinky Winky le télétubbies prend le thé avec un Babouche le singe gloussant telle une dinde. Dans le ciel, le ballet incessant de petits poneys volants, crachant des milliers de petits cœurs en hennissant de plaisir, m'écœure au plus haut point. Draco, pas très rassuré, me tire toujours. Une fois suffisamment éloigné de la porte à son gout, il me lâche tout en se tenant prêt à me rattraper si je tente encore une fois de fuir. Alors que je me relève, des dizaines de petites lumières se mettent à danser tout autour de moi. Je tente d'en chopper une sans succès, ces saloperies sont bien trop rapide pour moi. Enfin, une de ces bestioles s'arrête devant moi et me laisse tout le loisir de l'admirer. Pendant que la créature m'examine, se demandant quel étrange machin se trouve devant elle, je sors doucement ma baguette de ma poche.**

- Tapetamouche !

**Le sort fuse, la bêbête tombe à mes pieds, totalement sonnées. Enjambant le cadavre de Clochette, je rejoint le blond qui a déjà commencé à chercher une issue.**

- Comment on sort d'ici ? _Lui demandé-je._

- Heu...

**Tournant sur lui-même, il tente de se retrouver dans ces horribles bois.**

- Moi je dis, par là ! _S'exclame-t-il en montrant du doigt un sentier de caillou serpentant entre les arbres._

**Nous avançons très lentement, guettant la moindre créature fabuleuse susceptible de nous sauter dessus. Je reste cachée derrière Draco afin de pouvoir le pousser si quelque chose surgit devant nous. Je profiterai du temps que la bestiole met à le bouffer pour me carapater en courant dans le sens inverse. Durant ce qui nous semble des heures, nous tournons dans ce labyrinthe boisé. **

- J'EN AI MARRE ! _Hurlé-je en m'arrêtant._

**Exaspérée, je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, me laisse tomber en lotus au sol et boude comme une petite fille.**

- Ce n'est pas en restant assis qu'on sortira d'ici, tu sais. Lève-toi. _Me dit Drake en me tendant la main._

**Je secoue frénétiquement la tête à la négative. Le blond lève les yeux au ciel. Il me demande une bonne dizaine de fois de me lever, mais je refuse à chaque fois. Au bord de péter une durite, il hurle un « va t'faire ! » colérique avant de s'éloigner rapidement, me laissant seule dans cette horrible forêt.**

- Dr-Draco ? _Demandé-je d'une petite voix peu de temps après le départ du blond_. Draco ! _Crié-je un peu plus fort_. DRAAAAAAKE ! _Hurlé-je en ne recevant aucune réponse à mon appel précédent._

**Mon hurlement n'a pas d'autre effet que de faire s'envoler un petit groupe de piafs qui comataient bien tranquillement non-loin de moi. Je regarde tout autour de moi, cherchant du regard des mèches d'argent apparaissant derrière un arbre ou un buisson. Constatant que cet idiot s'est vraiment barré sans moi, je me lève en pestant. J'enlève la terre et l'herbe salissant ma jupe d'étudiante, toujours en maudissant l'héritier Malfoy, et emprunte le chemin qu'il prît quelques minutes plus tôt.**

**J'avance lentement, tenant fermement ma baguette, prête à la dégainer au moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect. C'est alors que je sens une présence derrière moi. Me retournant rapidement, je ne vois que des arbres. La panique commence à s'emparer de moi. Je continue mon chemin, chantant doucement pour ne plus entendre les bruits de la forêt. De nouveau, je sens une présence dans mon dos. Sans crier gare, je fais un demi-tour en saut afin de surprendre mon poursuivant, mais, une fois encore; il n'y avait personne.**

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! _Lancé-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante._

**Comme je m'y attendais, seul le silence me répond. Je continue mon chemin toujours plus rapidement.**

**- **Tout ça c'est dans ta tête, madame Vinners. _Me répété-je plusieurs fois afin de me persuader que tous ces bruits bizarres ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination._

**Soudain, alors que je traverse un endroit particulièrement sombre, une chose me saute dessus en grognant telle une créature démoniaque. Je hurle de terreur et agite ma baguette en tout sens, lançant une multitude de sort.**

- Arg ! _Dit une voix que je reconnais facilement._

- Drake ?

**J'arrête soudain de gigoter et me tourne vers l'endroit d'où vient la lamentation d'agonie. Je vois l'héritier Malfoy étendu au sol, les deux mains couvrant une certaine partie de son anatomie.**

- Je t'ai fait mal, Draco ? _Demandé-je innocemment_. Je suis tellement désolée ! _Dis-je d'un air loin d'être désolé._

**Le jeune homme se relève péniblement. Une fois debout, il me fusille du regard.**

- Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est de ta faute ! Fallait pas me sauter dessus !

**Il ne répond pas, se contentant de râler dans sa barbe inexistante. N'ayant plus d'horrible monstre à ma poursuite, je reprends ma route en me trémoussant sur la chanson de Lady Gaga que je fredonne, abandonnant le futur travelo dans la forêt. Je suis très rapidement rejointe par un blond toujours furieux et endolori. Enfin, entre deux troncs, nous distinguons une porte de bois. Après un regard à l'autre, nous nous mettons à courir comme des dératés vers le panneau de bois. Ne prenant pas la peine de freine un minimum, nous fonçons dans la porte que s'ouvre sous le choc. Nous nous étalons sur un carrelage crado. En touchant le sol, nous faisons s'envoler un important nuage de poussière, ce qui nous fait cracher nos poumons. Nous nous relevons et époussetons nos fringues tout en examinant la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Celle-ci est entièrement vide. Je soupire fortement.**

- Qu'est ce qui va encre se passer ? _Demandé-je en insistant bien sur le « encore »._

**Prudemment, je lève ma jambe droite et pose doucement mon pied sur l'une des dalles du carrelage. Alors que mes orteils touchent la pierre, je ferme très fort les paupières et crispe le visage dans une grimaces horrible, me tenant prête à subir je ne sais quoi. Après plusieurs secondes dans cette position, j'ouvre les yeux et lève les deux bras au ciel dans un signe de victoire. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Draco me lancer un regard bizarre avant de faire quelques pas discrets afin de s'éloigner de moi.  
**

- Je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit. _Lui dis-je._

- Mais je n'en doute pas. _Répond-il d'un air trahissant un "mais oui, et, en fait, Voldy est une ballerine en tutu rose".  
_

**Je baisse les bras et lui tire la langue à la manière d'une petite peste de huit ans.  
**

- Au moins, maintenant on est sûr que rien ne vas nos péter à la tronche !

**Le blond préfère ne rien ajouter. Nous commençons prudemment à traverser la pièce. Arrivés à mi-chemin, un rire sinistre se met à résonner dans la salle et toutes les lumières s'éteignent, nous plongeant brutalement dans le noir.**


	8. Enfin dehors !

**Hey, les gens. Comment va ?  
V'la le nouveau chapitre. Enfin, diront certains ;).  
****Bon, je vais pas vous dire que j'essayerais de poster le prochain plus vite, je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas ^^".  
****Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Drake et moi restons immobiles un instant, les baguettes levées, guettant le moindre indice trahissant la position de l'émetteur du rire. J'entends alors, sur ma gauche, un cri étouffé suivit du bruit d'un petit objet tombant au sol. J'attends encore quelques secondes qu'un autre bruit se fasse entendre avant de demander :**

- Draco ?

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, je réitère mon appel, sans plus de succès. Le rire se fait de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois, non plus dans la pièce entière, mais juste derrière moi. Je sursaute assez violemment et me retourne rapidement tout en invoquant un « Lumos », le criant sans m'en rendre compte. La faible lumière n'éclaire que le vide.**

- Serais-tu effrayée, Sheyen ? _Ricane une voix masculine que je ne reconnais pas._

- Et c'est toi, caché dans l'obscurité, qui me dit ça ? _Défié-je mon adversaire invisible._

**Il rie de nouveau.**

- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement.

**Je me retourne vivement. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, l'autre s'était déplacé. C'est alors que je me souviens de la disparition du blond.**

- Où est Draco ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Je sais. _Répond l'autre, la voix trahissant la moquerie et l'amusement._

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ton pire cauchemar.

**Ce mec commence sérieusement à me saouler. Et pour rajouter à mon énervement, il me ressort son rire pseudo-démoniaque. Enragée, je commence à lancer des sorts dans tous les sens, en hurlant de rage. Enfin, je me calme. Essoufflée, je reste immobile une poignée de seconde, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.**

- Raté !

**Mon adversaire rigole de nouveau, c****e qui me remet en rage**.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais rassure-toi, nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

**J'entends une porte grincer puis se refermer d'un coup sec. Je me précipite vers l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit lorsque les lumières se rallument. Je remarque que l'héritier Malfoy est sur ma trajectoire, mais je cours bien trop rapidement pour pouvoir m'arrêter. En hurlant, je lui fonce dedans, nous faisant tous les deux tomber au sol. Je n'attends pas pour me relever et foncer de nouveau vers la porte que je peux désormais voir. Arrivée devant, je tente de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci est dérouillée. J'explose en un cri de rage et martèle de mes poings et mes pieds la surface de bois. Soudain, je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je me retourne trop rapidement et l'un de mes poings atterrit en pleine face du blond, ce qui me calme sur-le-champ. Le jeune homme tombe au sol et ne bouge plus. Inquiète, je le secoue légèrement du bout de la chaussure pour le réveiller, sans succès. Je retente un peu plus fort que la première fois, mais une fois encore, cela ne donne aucun résultat. Décidée à le réveiller, ****j'emploie la manière forte. D'un coup de baguette magique, je crée une trombe d'eau tombant sur le blond. Enfin, il semble sortir de l'inconscience.**

- Nava ? Lui demandais-je lorsqu'il papillonne enfin des paupières.

- Keskyspassé ? Demande-t-il en se tenant la tête des deux mains.

- Réessaye en français, pour voir.

- Qu'est c'est passé ?

- C'est pas encore tout à fait correct, mais c'est déjà plus compréhensible. J'tai frappé sans faire exprès, désolée.

**Je lui tends la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Une fois le blond sur ses deux pattes, je me retourne vers la porte et tente à nouveau de l'ouvrir. alors, Draco me pousse tout en me lançant un regard consterné, sort sa baguette et lance un « Alohomora » ouvrant la porte.**

- J'le savais. C'était pour voir si tu y penserait. _Dis-je devant son sourire triomphant._

- Mais oui, bien sur.

- Ben ouais !

**Il rigole et pousse le panneau de bois débouchant sur un couloir. Je le suis sans rien dire, râleuse de ne pas avoir pensé à « L'Alohomora ». heureusement pour nous, le hall ne part que dans une seule direction, la droite, ce qui nous dispense de choisir le chemin à prendre. J'avance rapidement, dans l'espoir de rattraper le mec s'étant moqué de moi une poignée de secondes plus tôt. Malheureusement, les quelques instants qu'il nous fallut pour ouvrir la porte lui furent suffisant pour s'échapper et nous atteignons la salle des escaliers sans n'avoir croiser personne. Je sers les poings tellement fort que mes ongles à moitié rongés me rentrent dans la peau, me blessant. Même si je dois y passer le reste de ma scolarité, je trouverais ce péquenaud ! Imaginant déjà une multitude d'horrible tortures que je pourrait lui infliger, je redescends jusqu'aux cachots. **

* * *

**Un craquement sinistre suivit d'un énorme bruit de chute me tirent des bras de Morphée. Furieuse d'être réveillée à brûle-pourpoint, je me redresse rapidement dans mon lit et tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le vacarme. Je remarque ce qui fut, jadis, un lit à baldaquin. Au centre des débris de bois, sous un enchevêtrement de couvertures et rideaux aux couleurs de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, une forme s'agite furieusement afin de s'extirper du tissus. Une fois remises de leur réveil brutal et ayant analysé la situation, toutes les filles éclatent de rire, moi y compris.**

- Dit donc, Bulstrode, tu n'aurais pas un peu abusé des chocogrenouilles ? _La raillé-je tandis que son visage devient écarlate sous l'effort, apparait de sous les couvertures_. C'est pas très bon pour la santé. Ni pour le mobilier.

**Un nouvel éclat de rire salue ma remarque. La pauvre Millicent ne sait plus où se mettre et s'en va précipitamment s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Constatant que nos réveils ne tarderont pas à se manifester de manière stridente, nous sortons de nos lit et, gratifiant toujours notre camarade de réflexions désobligeantes, nous nous préparons pour une journée de cours. Ne gaspillant jamais de temps à me maquiller ou à me faire une coiffure correcte, je suis la première demoiselle à rejoindre la salle commune. Le spectacle qui m'y attend me laisse sans voix. Des serpents mâles en pyjama ou simple boxer courent dans tout les sens, complètement affolés. Stupéfaite, je remarque un premier année arriver sur ma droite. Au moment où il passe devant moi, je le choppe par le haut de son pyjama et le soulève légèrement du sol.**

- Y s'passe quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde court partout ?

- T'as... t'as pas senti ? _Me demande-t-il paniqué._

- Déjà, tu me vouvoie, microbe. Tu sais pas qui je suis ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû sentir ?

- Le tremblement de terre ! On va tous mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

- Le tremblement de ?

**Je lâche le gosse qui s'écrase lamentablement au sol, et éclate de rire. Les mecs, surpris, se tournent vers moi.**

- C'était toi ?

**Je me tourne vers celui qui m'a parlé et hausse un sourcil en souriant d'un air railleur.**

- Magnifique, la caleçon Kirby, Malfoy.

**Le blond s'empourpre et bredouille que sa tante Bellatrix lui a ramené de l'une de ses expéditions meurtrière chez les moldus**.

- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, mon gars. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'était pas moi. C'était Bullstrode. Il a tenté de résister, mais son pauvre lit n'a pas supporter son poids. _Les informé-je en prenant un air tragique._

**Tout le monde éclate de rire et tous vont s'habiller. Sachant que je l'attends, Draco ne met, exceptionnellement, qu'un petite demi-heure pour se préparer. Nous nous rendons dans la grande salle dès qu'il est prêt.**

- Avoue, tu as jeté un sort sur le lit de Bullstrode ?

**Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de sourire d'un air sadique.**

* * *

- M'ennuie. _Dis-je en tapotant du bout des doigts la table de bois, recouverte d'un horrible napperon devant laquelle je suis assise._

- Ta gueule. Me répond Potter sur le même ton.

- Pas envie.

- Fais-le quand même.

**Une ombre se glisse silencieusement derrière nous.**

- Madame, Harry, y fait rien que de m'embêter ! _M'écriai-je, faisant face à cette chouette de Trelawney. _

- Hey ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

- Et en plus, il a dit un méchant mot ! Il m'a dit « ta gueule ». _Rapporté-je en murmurant le « ta gueule » d'une voix de petite fille ne souhaitant pas répéter une grossièreté._

- Est-ce vrai, monsieur ?

- Mais non ! C'est elle qui est insupportable depuis tout à l'heure !

- Même pas vrai ! Je suis toujours adorable, c'est ma mammy qu'il l'a dit !

- Lui avez-vous dit « ta gueule » ? _Demande la prof en rougissant violemment_.

- Ah, euh, peut-être. _Bredouille le brun._

- Oui, il l'a dit. Je l'ai entendu ! _Dit une voix venant de la table d'à-côté._

- Évidemment que tu l'as entendu, blond peroxydé, c'est ta copine.

- Blond peroxydé ? _S'offusque Draco d'une voix suraiguë._

**L'héritier Malfoy se lève, furieux, sert les poings et darde sur son ennemi un regard haineux. Durant une fraction de seconde, le Survivant semble effrayé, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et se lève à son tour.**

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, gamine pré-pubère fan de Justin Bieber ?

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! _Tonne le blond en pointant un doigt vers Potter._

**Il se penche vers moi et me demande.**

- C'était une insulte, hein ?

- La pire de toute. Répondis-je.

- Espèce de malotru ! _Hurle Malfoy à Potter._

- Espèce de malotru ! _L'imite Harry_. Mais à quelle époque vis-tu, Paris Hilton ?

**Draco me jette un regard et, d'un geste de la tête, je lui confirme que c'est une nouvelle insulte.**

- J'ai de l'éducation, moi, bâtard de sang-de-bourbe.

- Messieurs, voyons, calmez-vous. _Intervient enfin la vieille chouette._

- Au moins mes parents m'aimaient. _S'écrie Potter à cours d'arguments._

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe chez moi, Potty ?

- J'imagine.

- Et ben, tu ne dois pas bien imaginer.

- Je confirme. _Ajouté-je._

- Comment ça, tu confirmes ? _Me demande le blond étonné._

- Tu n'imagine même pas tout ce qu'on apprend en une heure de discussion avec ta mère. Supermaaan. _Crié-je en tendant un bras et en tenant l'autre collé à ma poitrine, poing serré, à la manière du célèbre super-héros._

**Mon collègue serpentard devient subitement aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Potter profite de cette révélation pour chambrer mon homme. Exaspérée par cet affrontement auquel je ne fais pas partie, je sors ma baguette cachée dans ma chaussette haute et la pointe sur le « Sauveur du monde sorcier ». D'un sort informulé, je le déshabille de ses fringues miteuse et l'habille d'un juste-au-corps bleu électrique et de collants de la même teinte recouverts d'un slip roug**e **vif. Les serpentards hurlent de rire tandis que les gryffons se retiennent tant bien que mal de les imiter. Le pauvre Potty, honteux, s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes. Ayant perdu mon joujou, mais ayant encore envie de faire mumuse, je me tourne vers la belette dont le léger sourire se transforme en expression horrifiée devant mon regard de folle furieuse. Il tente de s'enfuir, mais trébuche sur les coussins et autre tapis régnant en maître dans la pièce et s'étale au sol. Cela me suffit pour lancer mon sortilège une nouvelle fois inarticulé. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour imiter le désormais célèbre « bwaaaah » des lapins crétins, le plus jeune des fils Weasley est habillé d'une jolie jupette rouge et d'un magnifique juste-au-corps bleu mettant bien en valeur ses muscles inexistants.**

- Tout super-héros a besoin de sa super-héroïne. N'est-ce pas Supergirl ?

**Comme son meilleur ami moins de cinq minutes plus auparavant, il s'enfuit rapidement. Durant une poignée de seconde, les rires emplissent la salle de classe. Enfin, le silence reprend ses droits. Silence brisé pas un cri émanant de notre professeur.**

- Prenez garde, monsieur Potter. Miss Vinners va vous affubler d'un costume ridicule.

**Serpentards comme Gryffondors se tournent vers elle et, dans un ensemble parfait, éclatent une fois de plus de rire. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et, plaisantant des évènements survenus durant le cours, nous descendons au fin fond du tréfonds du château pour notre cours de potion, une fois encore avec les Gryffys. Alors que nous passons devant le bureau de la chauve-souris des cachots, comme le surnomme énormément de monde, une explosion s'y fait entendre et une épaisse fumée noire s'échappe de sous la porte. Notre professeur en sort la tête haute, tentant de conserver un minimum de dignité malgré la suie le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds.**

- Ca va, monsieur ? _Lui demandé-je tandis qu'il passe devant nous._

- Très bien. _Réplique-t-il sèchement._

- Que s'est-il passé ? _Demande Draco._

- Rien.

**Il se drape dans sa cape, nous envoyant des nuages de suie au visage et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide. Je regarde l'héritier Malfoy en haussant un sourcil.**

- On va voir ? _Lui demandé-je._

- On va voir !

**Vérifiant que notre professeur s'est suffisamment éloigné, nous pénétrons dans son bureau.**


	9. Birthday Chapter

Coucou tout le monde :D  
Comment ça va bien ?

Vous avez vu quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?  
Et oui, l'insupportable, Sheyen a 3 ans aujourd'hui !

Allez, tous avec moi :  
Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux Aaaanniversaaaaire, joyeux anniversaire :D

Pour l'occasion, CHAPITRE =D

* * *

**Comme le laissait supposer l'explosion et l'état de notre professeur, le bureau est recouvert d'une couche de suie. Dans un coin de la pièce, trône un énorme comptoir disparaissant sous les chaudrons explosés et autre fioles cassées. Je m'approche du plan de travail et un "blob" attire mon attention. Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où vient ce bruit et remarque un chaudron à-moitié fondu bullant dangereusement. Alors que je m'avance afin de l'examiner de plus près, Draco arrive rapidement à côté de moi et me pousse violemment, me faisant tomber au sol. J'allais l'engueuler comme c'est pas permis lorsque le liquide bullant dans sa marmite explose une nouvelle fois. Heureusement pour moi, le corps du fils Malfoy fait barrage et l'étrange mixture nauséabonde ne m'atteint pas. Par contre, le blond s'en prend plein le dos. Je me relève rapidement et retourne mon camarade afin d'examiner son dos. Je vois alors le liquide bizarre disparaître sous sa chemise. Fronçant les sourcils, je l'oblige à se déshabiller à la hâte. Il retire son haut juste à temps pour voir la potion pénétrer sa peau.**

- Okay, je vois. - Quoi ? _Me demande Drake d'une voix légèrement inquiète._  
- Nan, rien.

**Je lui tends sa chemise afin qu'il la renfile et, ne trouvant rien d'autre d'intéressant, nous sortons pour rejoindre notre classe. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, j'ouvre la porte à la volée, ce qui effraie Londubat déjà extrêmement stressé car actuellement interrogé. Le Gryffon-bouffon, dans un petit cri de surprise trop aiguë pour être viril, lâche la fiole de sang de dragon qu'il tenait en main dans son chaudron. Nous ne devons l'absence d'explosion qu'aux réflexes de Rogue.**

- Vinners ! Rugit-il en se tournant vers moi. Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre retard ? _Continue-t-il plus calmement, mais d'une voix tout de même effrayante pour la plupart des gens._  
- On fouillait votre bureau. _Répondis-je._  
- Vous fouilliez mon bureau ? Et pour quelle raison ? _Demande-t-il d'un ton froid, le regard noir._  
- J'avais envie. _Dis-je en haussant les sourcils._

**Durant notre conversation, je tire Draco vers nos places attitrées occupées par deux Serpentards.**  
- Virez de là, bande de plouc.  
- Et pourquoi devrions-nous t'écouter ? T'es pas la reine ! _Aboie ma camarade de chambrée.  
_ - Nope, c'est vrai. Mais il n'empêche que tu vas lever tes fesses de ce tabouret et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
- Va te faire, Vinners ! **  
**

**Furieuse, je sors, ma baguette et la pointe vers la fille.  
** - Tu ne me feras rien. Rogue ne te laissera pas faire.  
- Sauf que je vis désormais chez lui. Il ne prendra jamais un tel risque. _Répliqué-je en souriant d'un air sadique._

**La fille ne trouve rien à redire. Vaincue, elle lance un regard à son ami assis à coté d'elle et, soupirant, ils s'emparent de leurs chaudrons.**

- Mais ne vous encombrez pas de vos chaudrons. Laissez-les là.  
- Tu ne veux pas qu'on finisse la potion pour toi, tant qu'on y est ? _Demande la fille, sarcastique._  
- C'est tellement gentil ! Merci. - Crève !  
- Que de belles paroles dans la bouche d'une demoiselle ! _M'offusquai-je faussement._

**Elle ne réplique rien et, emportant les chaudrons, le couple s'en va se trouver une autre table. Draco et moi nous installons et, d'un " Accio", je fais venir à moi le chaudron de Lavande Brown qui n'ose pas répliquer. Rogue est furieux de notre retard et plus encore de sa raison. Son humeur est passée de difficilement supportable à plus qu'exécrable. Le cours reprend dans un silence de mort ****brisé à certains moment par mes soupirs d'ennui, ce qui énerve encore plus mon professeur. À bout de nerf, il s'approche rapidement de moi et pose brutalement ses paumes sur ma table. Alors qu'il allait hurler, ses mains commencent à rétrécir. Surpris, il les lève devant son visage. ****Alors, nous le voyons tous rapetisser entièrement. Bientôt, il ne reste plus de notre professeur qu'un tas de vêtements noirs sous lequel gigote quelque chose. Encore sous le choc, je me lève et m'agenouille devant le tissus que je soulève afin de libérer la chose qui tente de s'en extraire. Deux grands yeux noirs me fixe avec méfiance. Tous les élèves sont sous le choc. Devant moi est assis un mini-Rogue dégoulinant de bave et, heureusement vêtu d'un pampers.**

- Non, non, non, non ! _S'écrie Draco complètement paniqué._

**Je me tourne vers lui et l'interroge du regard. **

- La potion ! C'est sûrement la potion ! La potion que j'ai reçu dans le dos ! _Hurle-t-il hystérique._

**Les cris sur- aiguë du fils Malfoy effrayent bébé Severus qui commence à brailler. **

- Bien joué, Malfoy !

**Souhaitant faire taire Rogue, je prends une fiole au hasard et lui fourre dans la bouche en guise de tétine. Il suçote deux-trois fois le récipient, mais cela ne semble pas lui plaire car il le recrache et recommence à chialer. N'ayant aucune patience avec les gosses, je sors ma baguette et lui lance un "silencio". N'entendant plus ses cris, il se tait et fronce les sourcils, en pleine intense réflexion. Il tente plusieurs fois de crier, sans succès. Comprenant que j'en suis la cause, il se retourne et rampe loin de moi. Il s'arrête devant Potter et tend ses deux bras potelés vers lui en prenant un air de chien battu. Tous les élèves attendent en silence la réaction du Survivant. Constatant tous les regards posés sur lui, le brun se penche et prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Mini-Severus se blottit contre le Survivant et cache sa tête dans son cou.**

- Nan, nan, nan, nan, NAN !

**Nous nous tournons tous vers Draco juste à temps pour le voir disparaitre sous ses fringues. Soupirant bruyamment, je soulève le tas de vêtement, empoigne le blond et le colle sur ma hanche avant de pousser Potter en dehors de la classe. Nous nous rendons jusqu'au bureau de Dumby accompagnés des beuglement de Malfoy pour que je le pose au sol, bien qu'il ne tiennent pas sur ses pattes. **

- Fraise tagada. _Dis- je à la statue cachant les escaliers menant au bureau de notre directeur._

**La représentation de pierre nous laisse passer. Nous grimpons sur la première marche qui se présente à nous et nous laissons transporter vers le haut. Arrivés devant la porte, je frappe une première fois, sans réponses. Je retente une seconde fois, sans plus de succès. Je tente de pousser la porte et constate que celle-ci n'est pas fermée. J'entre dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, rapidement suivie par "The Survivor"**.

- Professeur Dumbledor ?

**Ma question reste sans réponse. Pourtant, au fond de la pièce, je remarque une légère lumière tremblotante, comme éclairé par la flamme d'une bougie. Fourrant Draco dans les bras de Potty, je m'avance vers cette lueur. **

- Haaaaaa !  
- Haaaaaaa !  
- Mes yeux ! Mes magnifiques yeux ! _Hurlé-je en me détournant de cette vision d'horreur et en me couvrant les yeux de la main.  
_ - Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?_ Demande Harry en se précipitant vers moi_. Haaaa !  
- Oh, bonjour Harry ! _S'exclame notre dirlo, remis de la frayeur provoquée par mon apparition._ Comment vas-tu ?  
- B... bien, monsieur. _Bredouille l'idiot du village, rouge d''embarras.  
_ - Pourquoi fermez-vous les yeux, les enfants ? Ouvrez-les, voyons.  
- Sans façon, merci. _Répondis-je précipite ment._  
- Et pourquoi donc ? _Demande-t-il visiblement._  
- Je crois que la question ne se pose même pas ! Bon, nous devons vous parlez. Sortez de là et rejoignez-nous fissa dans votre bureau. Habillé !

**Je m'éloigne rapidement tout en tirant Potter toujours choqué. Il est vrai que la vision de notre directeur en maillot à fleur, un bonnet de bain décoré de cœurs faisant trempette dans une bassine d'eau sur laquelle flotte plusieurs canard en plastique a de quoi choquer jusqu'à Chuck Norris. Le pauvre Potter, tenant toujours Rogue dans ses bras, se laisse glisser contre un mur et, compressant le pauvre gosse contre lui, rapproche tant bien que mal ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour les entourer de ses bras avant de se balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant. Cette soudaine proximité avec le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ne semble pas plaire à mini-Rogue qui fait savoir son mécontentement à grand renfort de cris et de coups de poings dans le ventre du brun.**

- Voilà deux petits garçons bien agités. _Dit Dumbledore, habillé, en entrant dans la pièce et en avisant Rogue hurlant ainsi que Malfoy rampant partout à la poursuite de Fumsek._ Ils sont à vous, jeunes gens ?

**En entendant ces mots, Harry se fige brusquement, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Quant à moi, je regarde le fou une expression de dégout profond transformant mes traits**.

- Yuuuk ! Mais c'est horrible ! Plutôt mourir que de m'approcher trop près de ce truc ! Et puis, vous remarquez pas que ces gosses ressemblent à des gens que vous connaissez ?

**Le directeur proche de la retraite examine les deux enfants durant de longues minutes, un doigt posé sur le menton en signe d'intense réflexion.**

- Nan, j'vois pas !

**La claque que je m'administre sur le front résonne dans toutes la pièce, ce qui a pour résultat, non seulement de me faire mal, mais en plus de calmer les gosses. Je frotte mon front endolori tout en insistant auprès du directeur.**

- Vous ne voyez pas la ressemblance pourtant évidente avec un de vos enseignant et l'un de vos élèves ?

**Il agite la tête en signe de négation.**

- Vraiment pas ? Vraiment, vraiment ? _Continué-je alors qu'il me confirme une fois de plus qu'il ne fait de rapprochement avec personne._ Celui-là ne vous fait pas penser à un être cruel et sadique ne connaissant manifestement pas les bienfaits du bain. _Dis-je en désignant Rogue._ Et l'autre ne vous rappelle pas un blond un peu idiot me suivant partout comme si j'étais son berger ? _Ajouté-je en montrant Draco._  
- Euh, je prendrais l'appel à un ami, Jean-Pierre.  
- Votre seul ami-amant est mort depuis belle lurette ! C'est Draco et Rogue, espèce d'idiot congénital ! _Hurlé-je, excédée.  
_ - Mais je le savais, pas la peine de hurler comme ça.  
- Le meurtre est puni par la loi, le meurtre est puni pour la loi, le meurtre est puni par la loi. _Me répété-je afin de m'en convaincre.  
_ - Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
- Vous avez entendu l'explosion qu'il y a eu aux cachots ?  
- Il y a un une explosion dans les cachots ? C'est pour ça, alors, que plein d'enfant en sont sortis en criant ! Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de troll ou autre.  
- Et vous n'êtes pas allé voir ? Enfin, bref. Cette explosion a été provoquée par une potion de Rogue. Il a dû faire une connerie et ça a pété. Je sais pas c'était quoi comme potion, mais ça l'a fait redevenir un morveux vagissant. Tout comme Drake.  
- Et comment monsieur Malfoy a-t-il été en contact avec cette potion. L'explosion a eu lieu avant votre cours si je ne m'abuse.  
- Là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? _Demandé-je en désignant les gosses._  
- Je crois que vous allez devoir vous en occuper, Vinners.  
- Hors de question ! Jamais je n'essuierais les fesses de Rogue ! Fourguez-les à quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Oui, mais à qui ?  
- Renvoyez Draco chez lui. Après ses parents ont déjà été aspergés par son vomi.  
- Et pour Severus ? Il n'a plus de famille.  
- Abandonnez-le dans la forêt interdite. Je suis sur qu'une gentille créature l'adoptera.  
- Le dévorera, vous voulez dire.  
- Ne jouons pas sur les mots, voulez-vous ?  
- Je pourrais appelé Lucius, mais quelqu'un devra s'occuper de Severus.  
- Harry se dévoue.  
- Hey ! _Rouspète le brun_. Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait m'en occuper ?  
- Regarde comment il se colle à toi.

**Juste au moment où je dis ça, mini-Rogue décide de piquer une crise. Hurlant sans raison, il pousse violemment Potter. Mais, le Survivant étant bien plus grand et bien plus lourd que lui, le bambin bascule vers l'arrière et se cogne la tête au sol, ce qui fait redoubler ses cris. Potty tend ses bras afin de le prendre et de le consoler, mais Rogue lui donne un coup de pied dans la main, se remet sur ses genoux et rampe rapidement vers moi. Je fais semblant de ne pas le voir. Même lorsqu'il s'agrippe à ma jambe pour l'aider à se lever, je fais genre il n'y a rien. Je vais même jusqu'à agite discrètement la jambe pour le faire lâcher prise et m'éloigner.  
**

- Tu vois, c'est toi qu'il préfère ! _Me raille Potty._  
- Tu as déjà reçu un lange sale en pleine troche, Podfleur ? _Répliqué-je méchamment.  
_ - Calmez-vous les enfants !

**Comme nous continuions à nous flinguer des yeux, notre directeur prend une décision.**

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça. Potter, tu t'occupe de Draco. Vinners de Severus !  
- Quoi ? C'est hors de question !  
- Je ne m'occuperais pas de la blonde peroxydée ! De toute façon, son travelo de père ne le permettrait jamais !  
- En temps normal, j'aurais été d'accord avec vous Potter, mais je n'ai vécu pires années que lorsque mon fils me pissait dessus. Quel joie lorsque je fut enfermé dans la cave du Maître pour être torturé. _Nous informe Lucius Malfoy, fraichement arrivé, les yeux rêveurs.  
_- Tu vois, ça le dérange pas que tu t'occupe de mini-Draco.

**Pour toutes réponse, Potter me lance un regard noir censé m'effrayer. Constatant que ça ne ****fonctionne pas, il reporte son attention sur le blondinet hurlant à plein poumons car Fumsek, las de se faire arracher les plumes, s'est perché en haut d'une bibliothèque, hors d'atteinte des mains destructrices du petit monstre.**

- Je ne vois tout de même pas pourquoi c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de lui.  
- Il adorait te faire chier lorsqu'il était un ado, je suis certaine qu'il y prendrais encore beaucoup de plaisir. Tu ne voudrais pas priver ce petit ange de son divertissement préféré ! _Dis-je en attrapant le blond en en le serrant fort contre moi, collant violemment ma joue sur la sienne._

**Ce subite rapprochement ne plait manifestement pas au gosse qui gigote en tout sens en braillant pour que je le lâche. Couverte d'ecchymoses causes par les pieds e ce qui me servait de chéri, je lâche brusquement Draco qui s'écrase au sol, ce qui a pour effet de le faire taire net de surprise. Réalisant qu'il est étendu sur le parquet froid et comprenant que c'est de ma faute, il se rassied de mauvaise humeur, et me regarde méchamment.**

- M'en fous ! Fallait pas me donner des coups de pieds, gamin de merde ! _L'enguelé-je avec colère, les poings sur les hanches et le regard sévère._

**L'enfant soutient mon regard durant quelques secondes puis baisse la tête avant de tourner les talons et de ramper vers Rogue qui hausse un sourcil en voyant Draco débarquer.**

- Et pourquoi tu t'occuperais pas des deux, Vinners ? Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Déclare Harry.

**Je hausse un sourcil en me tournant vers les enfants. Les cris provenant de mon dos m'avais bien informes quant a l'entente des morveux. Apparemment, Draco, s'ennuyant avait arraché des mains de Rogue le livre de potion que celui-ci tenant, probablement a l'envers puisqu'il ne sait plus lire. Fou de rage, et ayant oublié sa maitrise, notre professeur saute sur le dos du blond et lui tire les cheveux en grognant de colère. Prit de pitié, Dumbledore sort sa baguette et, d'un "Levicorpus", sépare les monstres. Draco, les joues baignées de larmes et les cheveux en bataille, rampe rapidement vers son pere. Voyant que le gosse se précipite vers lui, Lucius s'éloigne d abord discrètement avant de pousser Potter entre son fils et lui et se carapate le plus vite possible. Après le départ du père Malfoy, le blond s'arrête, surpris de la fuite précipitée de son vieux. Quant a Dumby et l'autre, ils regardent bêtement la porte par laquelle le travelo est sorti. Pour ma part, j'incline la tête vers la gauche et déclare :**

- J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il coure comme une sauveteuse d'alerte à Malibu.

**Dumby et Potty tournent lentement la tête vers moi, ne comprenant pas de quoi je parle. Je soupire bruyamment devant leur regards vides et attrape Malfoy junior avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte que son paternel a mal refermée. ****Comme je m'en doutais, Draco recommence a hurler en se débattant, allant même jusqu'à me mordre de ses gencives sans dents.**

- Aouch ! Sale morveux !

**Furieuse, j'attrape le gosse par le col de son horrible layette offerte par Dumby peu de temps après notre arrivée dans son bureau et le tiens a bout de bras alors que je sors ma baguette magique. Potter a le réflexe de m'arracher le blond des bras avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lancer mon sortilège. Ne pouvant pas punir l'enfant, je lance un regard noir au Scarifié.**

- Bon. Maintenant que tout est clair, je vais vous demander de sortir, les enfants, mon bain m'attend. _Dit Dumbledore en me fourguant Rogue dans les bras et nous agrippant, Pottier et moi, par l'épaule et nous poussant hors de son bureau sous nos protestations virulentes. _


	10. Encore une histoire de bouffe

A que salut, tout le monde.  
Ca va bien ?  
Désolée pour le retard, mais c'est la faute aux examens ^^  
Bef, la suite est enfin arrivée ;)  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une fois dans le couloir, Potter et moi nous regardons, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire des deux morveux. Soudain, une odeur nauséabonde vient me chatouiller les narines. Fronçant les sourcils, je tourne la tête vers mini-Rogue, toujours dans les bras de Potty. Il me semble que l'enfant me regarde avec l'air sadique si caractéristique à mon professeur de potion. Comprenant la source de cette puanteur plus rapidement que le « Survivant », je m'éloigne d'eux d'un large pas sur le côté tout en ****m'écriant :**

- C'est pas moi qui l'fait !

**Potter me lance un regard interrogateur se changeant en expression horrifiée lorsque, enfin, il comprend. Alors, il l'éloigne le plus possible Severus de lui et, le tenant à bout de bras, hurle, complètement hystérique.**

- Je refuse ! Jamais je ne ferais ça !

- Prems pour dire que je ne le ferai pas ! Faillait comprendre plus vite.

**Notre petite dispute semble bien amuser mini-Rogue qui étouffe littéralement de rire. Ne souhaitant en aucun cas aider le Roug et Or, je le laisse en plan et m'éloigne rapidement, profitant du fait que, en colère, il engueule le pauvre gosse, faisant redoubler ses rires hystériques. Mais, plus je m'éloigne de son copain, plus Draco s'agite et chouine pour aller le retrouver. Insensible aux pleurs de l'enfant, je l'emmène vers notre salle commune où toutes les filles présentes se jettent sur nous en gazouillant et gagatisant, pour mon plus grand malheur.  
**

* * *

**Ces gazouillis plus qu'énervants me suivent jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose où, ne sachant pas quoi en faire, j'embarque Bébé Blond. Même les Griffones, d'ordinaire si méfiantes vis-à-vis des Serpents et de moi plus particulièrement, s'approche pour venir pincer les joues de Draco qui tente des les mordre de sa bouche sans dents de laquelle dégouline des filets de bave.**

- Qu'il est mignon, ce petit trésor ! _S'exclame une Gryffondor un peu coconne d'une voix aiguë me vrillant les tympans_. Je savais pas que tu avais eu un bébé avec Malfoy.

**En entendant ces mots, je m'étouffe avec ma salive. Moi ? Avoir un gosse ? Il y a déjà bien suffisamment de malheureux sur Terre ! Heureusement pour moi, l'arrivée de Potter, Rogue accroché à son cou, éloigne les folles furieuses de moi. **

- Oh, Harry ! Toi aussi tu as eu un bébé ? _Demande la fille de tout à l'heure_. Montre comment tu es trognon. _Dit-elle en chatouillant Severus pour qu'il retire sa tête du cou de Harry._

**Enfin, le môme montre son visage au nez crochu.**

- Euuurkooooh, qu'il est, euh, adorable ?

**A cette remarque, aucun serpentards ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Une fois calmés, je lance :**

- Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit, les chiens ne font pas des chats !

**Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de mes camarades. Même Rogue junior y va de son petit rire sadique encore plus effrayant que lorsqu'il nous le sort adulte. Finalement, la prof arrive, coupant court à nos moqueries ouvertes mais laissant place à nos ricanement sous couvert. Le début du cours se déroule tranquillement, Rogue restant gentiment dans un coin en fixant un livre de potion et Draco ronflant et bavant roulé en boule à mes pieds. Autant le cours est barbant avec Drake complotant avec moi, autant il est insupportable toute seule. Afin de mettre un peu d'ambiance, je donne un léger coup de pied à mon très petit ami. Celui-ci grogne un peu avant de se retourner. Je retente alors de le frapper, mais un peu plus fort cette fois. Une fois de plus, il grogne sans se réveiller. Je décide alors d'y aller franco et de lui donner un gros coup de pied dans la jambe. Enfin, il se réveille en hurlant de douleur. S'étant redresser trop vite, il se cogne violemment la tête contre le pied de la table, ce qui fait redoubler ses cris. Absolument toute la classe se tourne vers moi et, en haussant les épaules, je leur dit un : « j'ai rien fait » innocent. Bien sûr, personne n'est dupe, d'autant plus que le mioche me mord férocement le mollet de sa bouche sans quenottes. Une Gryffondor qui se trouvait la table devant la mienne, se lève et se précipite sur le « pôvre-petit-Dracounet-d'amour-martyrisé-par-la-vilaine-sorcière-dans-le-sens-péjoratif-du-terme » qu'elle prend dans ses bras et berce doucement. L'enfant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un tel monstre le tient contre lui, hausse un sourcil. Comme le ferai tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, il tente de lui mordre l'oreille en grognant comme un animal féroce qui n'aurait pas bouffer depuis trois plombes. **

- AÏÏÏEUH ! Sale bête ! D_it-elle en reposant précipitamment le mioche par terre_.

**Finalement, McGo', tape dans ses mains afin de ramener le calme et reprendre son cours. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma flemme légendaire. **

- Oooooooow non ! On est vraiment obligé de rependre le cours ? T'façon, c'est pas comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un, ces conneries.

- Miss Vinners. _Dit la prof_'. Je vous prierais de vous taire. Vos camarades, eux, veulent apprendre des choses !

- La seule qui écoute, c'est l'autre cruche aux dents de castor ! Et apprendre quoi, hein ? A transformer un crapaud en verre à pied ? Très intéressant, en effet ! Si au moins on s'la jouait Jésus et qu'on transformait l'eau en coca, ça pourrait le faire, mais là, vous devez avouer que vot' cours sert à rien !

**Furieuse, la prof' me hurle que j'écope d'une heure de retenue le soir-même. Sachant pertinemment que Rogue la fera sauter, ainsi que toutes celles que j'aurais pour ne pas avoir été à cette première, sur mes ordres une fois redevenu adulte, je hausse les épaules, referme violemment mon bouquin aux pages couvertes de graffitis et autres très charmants « Fuck You », attrape le blond par le body et me casse de la classe en prenant soin de bien faire claquer la porte. Ayant un petit creux, je me dirige vers les cuisines desquelles j'ouvre la porte à grand renfort de sort d'explosion, faisant hurler et s'enfuir en courant en zigzague les elfes de maison. Je pousse un rugissement digne du plus terrible des montres et tout les gnomes sortent l'un après l'autre des cuisines, me laissant le champ libre. Faisant fi de toutes les recommandations de sécurité, je fout Draco sur le table de la cuisine le temps d'assembler un méga gueuleton. Alors que je m'assois à table pour commencer mon empiffrage, je remarque qu'il me manque un morceau de chocolat. Je regarde partout sur la table, allant même à avoir ce réflexe débile de soulever mon assiette pour voir s'il ne s'est pas planqué dessous. Je relève alors le yeux et vois bébé Drake dos à moi et tête baissée. Suspicieuse, je me lève et fais le tour de la table.**

- Draco ? T'as pas vu mon chocolat ?

**L'enfant fais non de la tête, sans la relever. Trouvant cela de plus en plus bizarre, j'agrippe le menton du gosse et le force à relever la tête. Son visage est entièrement recouvert de pâtes brune mélangée à un bon paquet de bave. **

- Tu es certain de ne pas avoir vu mon chocolat, le mioche ? _Demandais-je une fois encore._

**Comme tout à l'heure, il me fait non de la tête ainsi qu'un sourire d'ange. **

- Alors, pourquoi tu as plein de chocolat sur la tronche ? Tu me prends pour une conne ?

**Mon air de psychopathe échappée de l'asile semble fonctionner car il commence à se faire glisser sur les fesses loin de moi. Avant qu'il n'ai été trop loin, je l'attrape par le bras, le fout à terre où tout ce qui se mange est loin de ses mains potelées, et lui donne une tranche de pain sèche. Il lève un sourcil avant de me lancer un regard semblant dire : « tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? ». **

- T'as déjà bouffer y a une heure ! Je voudrais pas que tu devienne encore plus gras que tu l'es déjà, mon chéri. _Dis-je d'un air sarcastique_.

**Le blond me lance un regard noir avant de bazarder son morceau de pain à Outsiplou dans un cri d'indignation. Après l'avoir informé qu'il n'aurait pas dû car c'est tout ce qu'il aurait avant le repas du soir, je reprends mon empiffrage sous le regard tour à tour suppliant, larmoyant et colérique du baveur en couche culotte. Alors que j'étais absorbée par ma mastication, j'entends un « biiiip » continu ! Après inspection de la cuisine, je remarque que cela vient d'un vieux four, surement ensorcelé par Dumby une fois la fabrication terminée. A l'aide de ma baguette, j'en ressors un gâteau semblant délicieux. M'emparant d'une cuillère, je commence à le manger, m'arrêtant au premier quart. Sachant qu'il s'agit du dessert de mes petits camarades, je décide d'en refaire un à ma façon. Je fouille toute la pièce à la recherche des ingrédients qu'il me faut. Au fil de mes recherches, je trouve encore plus de délicieuses choses que je ne l'espérais. De la farine évidemment, des œufs à l'odeur bizarre bien sûr, du chocolat suçoté par bébé Draco, un kilo de sel, un peu de poivre, quelques larves de je ne sais quoi piquées dans la réserve de Rogue pour le côté croustillant et du lait tourné depuis un petit temps. Après tout avoir mélangé ensemble, coquilles d'œuf inclus, je met le tout au four avant de retourner dans ma salle commune en attendant le dîner. Enfin, celui-ci arrive. Le début du repas commence sans soucis alors que j'attends patiemment le dessert. Mais, alors qu'on finissait le plat principal, un pleur soudain coupe tout le monde dans son repas. Lancant un regard vers Potter, je vois qu'il a du mal à comprendre la raison des pleurs de mini-Rogue. C'est alors qu'une Gryffy lui suggère de faire « à dada » histoire de l'amuser et calmer ses pleurs. Après quelques hésitations, Harry s'exécute, voulant faire taire le morveux. Il prend l'enfant sur ses genoux et le fait sauter doucement. A la fin, il le soulève au-dessus de sa tête. C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour vomir son repas dans les cheveux du brun avant de sourire d'un air angéliquement tout en gardant une petite lueur sadique dans le regard. Cette scène fait éclater de rire tous les Serpentards et une grosse partie des élèves des autres maisons, les autres dissimulant tant bien que mal leurs rires. Le directeur, mort de rire, se lève et annonce que l'heure du dessert est arrivée, faisant redoubler mes rires. Mon gâteau apparait devant nos yeux. Dès les premières bouchées, j'entends des bruits de dégout provenant de toute la salle. Certains élèves sortent même en courant de la salle, la main sur la bouche comme pour retenir un vomissement. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle continuent à engloutir le gâteau, semblant ne rien remarquer de bizarre. La salle se vide rapidement alors que je suis affalée sur la table, pleurant de rire de ma blague certes débile. **


	11. Balade dans un couloir sombre et froid

**Ouf ! Enfin !  
Il a eu du mal à sortir celui-là !**

**C'est quand même fou comme, en vacance, on a le temps de ne rien faire ^^**

**Et la flemme n'a pas aidé à l'écriture de ce chapitre. **

**Allez, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu que mon gâteau serait tellement délicieux qu'absolument toutes les filles de mon dortoir en seraient malades comme des chiens, me faisant passer une horrible nuit emplie de bruits de vomissement et de relents nauséabonds. Au matin, un coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain commune aux relents âcres me confirme que je peux appeler le producteur de Walking Dead afin qu'il me donne un rôle dans sa série. De très mauvaise humeur, je vais chercher bébé Draco à l'infirmerie où il dort, Dumby ayant jugé les crises de somnambulisme de Parkinson trop dérangeante pour un bambin. En même temps, il a pas tord, pas facile de grandir normalement quand on s'est déjà réveillé devant le regard de chouette effraie du pékinois à trois millimètres de son visage, pékinois qui s'est ensuite empressé de sprinter comme une dératé dans toute la pièce en hurlant telle une sirène de pompier et retirant son haut de pyjama durant la course pour le faire tourner****au-dessus de sa tête. C'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse dans notre dortoir, la nuit !**

**Les jours passent. Afin de ne devoir m'occuper du morveux que le strict minimum, je le refourgue le plus souvent possible à des pauvres premières années des trois autres maisons que la mienne. Bizarrement, aucune ne dit non à mon air de psychopathe échappée d'Azkaban. Libérée du remplisseur de couches professionnel, je peux me consacrer entièrement à la recherche de ce mystérieux garçon souhaitant me rendre complètement folle. Tout du moins, plus que je ne le suis déjà. Suspectant un Gryffondor désireux de se venger, j'en dresse la plus longue liste possible. Ensuite, j'élimine tous les Gryffons pas suffisamment intelligents et subtils pour monter ce genre de mascarade. Au final, il ne me restait guère de suspects, tous les prénoms inscrits sur mon parchemin ayant été recouvert d'un triple voire quadruple trait d'encre.**

- Pense, pense, pense. _Dis-je en me tapotant doucement le crâne du poing._

**Même une intense réflexion ne me permet pas d'ajouter un nom ou l'autre sur mon parchemin. Poussant un cri de rage face à mon incapacité à trouver un début de piste qui pourrait m'aider à commencer mon investigation, je balance mes ustensiles d'écriture dans mon sac, renversant mon pot d'encre mi-sur la table, mi-dans ma besace, et me dirige vers la porte du bureau de Rogue où je m'étais réfugiée afin d'être au calme pour réfléchir. C'est alors qu'un objet au sol, à moitie glissé sous un meuble, attire mon attention. Me penchant pour l'attraper, je vois qu'il s'agit d'un long bracelet de cuir, dans le genre à faire cinq fois le tour du poignet. **

- C'est pas à Drake, ça. Et encore moins à Roguy. _Me dis-je à moi-même en fronçant les sourcils._

**Ce bracelet est peut-être le début de piste qu'il me fallait. S'il n'appartient ni à Roguy ni à mon chéri, c'est qu'une quatrième personne est entrée dans ce bureau ! Et peut-être a-t-elle profité que notre professeur de potion avait le dos tourné pour glisser un ingrédient supplémentaire dans le chaudron, provoquant l'explosion. Mais pourquoi ? Mis à part le blond et moi, personne ne semble être la cible de ce psychopathe de pacotille. Certes, très peu de gens apprécient le Graisseux, mais, à moins d'être un pro des potions et de savoir parfaitement ce que l'on faisait, l'explosion du chaudron aurait pu avoir des conséquences beaucoup plus grave qu'un professeur remplisseur de couches culottes ! Examinant le bijou sous ****toutes les coutures, je rejoints ma salle commune, tentant de me souvenir d'un Gryffon susceptible de cingler son poignet de ce genre de choses.**

* * *

**La journée passe, entre cours plu moins moins suivis et intense réflexion. Enfin, le soir arrive. Les heures défilant, mes petits camarades de maison rejoignent, un à un, leurs lits afin de se laisser glisser au pays des rêves. Moi, j'ai encore trop de choses en tête pour aller dormir. Sans ****que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouve toute seule dans la pièce désormais uniquement éclairée par le feu mourant dans la cheminée, mes camarades, ne m'ayant pas vue cachée dans un coin sombre, ayant anéanti toute autre forme de lumière. Ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à apercevoir ce qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi, je sors de mes pensées et relève la tête, remarquant ma solitude. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, je vois qu'il ne reste que trop peu d'heures avant le lever du soleil. Décidant que je n'arriverai à rien aujourd'hui, je me lève afin de rejoindre mon lit. Alors que, d'un sort, j'éteins le feu de la cheminée, un grincement se fait entendre dans mon dos. Je me retourne rapidement et constate que la porte donnant sur le couloir est entre-ouverte. Fronçant les sourcils et gardant mon bout de bois magique serré dans ma main, je m'approche de l'entrée et, resserrant la prise sur ma baguette, ouvre grand le panneau bouchant l'accès à la pièce. Je me décale de quelques pas afin de voir le couloir, mais l'obscurité est trop intense pour y discerner quoi que ce soit. D'un « Lumos », j'éclaire l'extrémité de ma baguette et m'avance dans la galerie sombre. Au bout, il me semble discerner les contours d'une silhouette humaine. Éteignant ma baguette, je m'en approche le plus doucement possible, souhaitant la prendre par surprise. Après avoir percuté de l'épaule le mur à plusieurs reprises, j'arrive enfin près de la forme. D'un coup, je lui saute sur le dos.**

- Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah. _Hurlais-je._

**Mes bras s'enroule autour du cou glacé et mes jambes autour de hanches particulièrement dures. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me sens partir vers l'avant, toujours accrochée à ma proie. **

- Wooooooooooooh !

**Dans un énorme fracas, nous nous écrasons au sol en cris de douleur. Sonnée, je me relève sur mes genoux et, tenant ma tête douloureuse d'une main, je cherche ma baguette de l'autre. Une fois trouvée, je la rallume et vois une multitude de morce****aux de pierre tout autour de moi. Me tournant, toujours à quatre pattes, je remarque un socle sur lequel est gravé : « ****Kenji Kawakami,**** inventeur des lunettes pour éplucher les oignons »*.**

- Gné ?!

**Je secoue la tête, afin de sortir de ma stupeur décrétant que, venant de Dumbledore, plus rien ne m'étonnait. Entendant une dizaine de pas précipités venant dans ma direction, je me relève et jette des regards inquiets tout autour de moi afin de trouver une cachette. Je vois alors un couloir que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je m'y précipite et, alors que j'y ai fait trois pas, l'entrée se bouche dans un nuage de poussière qui me fait cracher un poumon. Une fois remise, je tâte les pierres afin de rouvrir le passage, préférant être punie que seule dans un couloir sombre et glacial. Surtout quand ce couloir sombre et glacial se trouve à Poudlard, où tout peut arriver et où on ne s'étonne de rien. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et n'ayant pas d'autre choix, je m'avance dans le boyau, pas rassurée pour un sous. Alors que je marche à du deux à l'heure, je sens quelque chose me frôlant les pieds et se diriger vers le mur bouchant la sortie par laquelle je suis entrée. J'ai alors ce réflexe débile qu'est celui de sautiller sur place en hurlant d'une voix sur-aiguë : « Y a que'que chose qui m'a touché ! Y a que'que chose qui m'a touché ! ». Jetant le rayon lumineux de ma baguette vers l'endroit où la chose semble être partie, je vois un rat gigantesque, presque aussi gros que le chat de l'autre cruche, qui me regarde méchamment en montrant ses dents aiguisées. Je peux presque l'entendre souffler pour m'effrayer. Sans attendre, je me retourne et pique un sprint pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cette monstruosité. À bout de souffle, je m'arrête non-loin de ce qui semble être l'entrée d'une autre salle, d'après le rectangle parfaitement tracé que je discerne dans la roche. Ne souhaitant pas me retrouver de nouveau devant l'horrible rat, je m'avance vers cet interstice. Je me retrouve dans une pièce plongée en grosse partie dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière est un rayon parfaitement vertical pile au centre de la pièce, éclairant une colonne de marbre style corinthien. Je remarque que la lumière accroche un objet posé sur le socle, reflétant un éclat lumineux. D'un pas prudent, je m'avance vers la colonne, jetant des regards méfiants tout autour de moi, prête à prévoir la moindre attaque surprise. Alors que je suis suffisamment proche, je vois une fiole contenant un liquide bizarre. Autour du goulot, un fil retient une étiquette. J'en m'en saisis et la lit : « Don't drink me ». Je hausse un sourcil et jette un regard devant moi, m'attendant presque à voir surgir des ténèbres un lapin blanc trop speedé pour être honnête. Ne voyant rien arriver, je me re-concentre sur le flacon que j'ouvre avant de l'approcher de mon nez.**

- Pouah ! T'en fais pas, papier, y a aucune chance que je boive ce truc !

**Refermant rapidement le récipient afin de ne plus m'empuantir, je le fais disparaitre dans la poche du jeans que je ne quitte pas, n'en déplaise à Dumby ! Je fouille alors la pièce afin de dénicher une porte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui me permettrait de sortir d'ici. N'ayant rien découvert, je ne peux que retourne dans le boyau m'ayant amené jusqu'ici. Durant toute la traversée, je prie tous les dieux que je connais afin qu'ils m'ouvrent le passage. Étant tellement absorbée par mes prières, je ne remarque pas le mur qui avance dans ma direction. Mur que je me prends en pleine tronche, m'aplatissant complètement la face contre la brique. Frottant mon nez endoloris, je me recule et remarque que le couloir s'est vachement élargit. Je tourne la tête de chaque côté avant de me jeter au sol.**

- Chuck Norris, Gustave Orlando Zimbana, Jared Leto, merci d'avoir exaucé ma prière !

**Une fois avoir remercié comme il se doit mes Dieux pour m'avoir sorti de ce tunnel, je me dirige rapidement vers ma salle commune, peureuse à l'idée de retomber dans un autre piège qui m'enfermerait dans les entrailles du château. Là-bas, je retrouve Draco dormant à-même le tapis, le pouce en bouche, de la bave plein le menton et les fesses en l'air. Je m'accroupis près de lui et lui tapote doucement le bras de mon doigt.**

- Draco, réveille-toi. C'est l'heure de manger.

**Mais cela n'aboutit à rien. Je le tape alors un peu plus fort en haussant légèrement la voix, sans plus de succès. Perdant déjà patience, je le secoue en criant. Surpris, l'enfant se réveille en sursaut et se met à chialer. Je soupire bruyamment avant de le bercer un peu trop brutalement. Finalement, le pisseur cesse de pleurer et je le repose par terre.**

- Coucou Draco. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. _Dis-je avec un grand sourire alors que j'agite la fiole sous son nez. _

**Le blond la regarde d'un air suspect puis me lance un regard semblant signifier : « qu'est-ce que tu comptes foutre avec ça ? ». Mon sourire s'agrandit, deviens plus sadique. Comprenant ce que j'ai en tête, il commence à reculer, mais il n'est pas né le morveux qui me battra à la course de rampage ! Après avoir ouvert la fiole, j'attrape le gosse et lui pince le nez pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Une fois fait, je lui verse le liquide dans la gorge et le force à avaler puis le repose et m'éloigne vite fait. Quelques secondes passent sans que rien ne se produise. Alors que j'allais sortir de sous le bureau où je m'étais planqué, je remarque une fumée verte glissant entre mes mains posées au sol. La suivant du regard, je la vois entourer Draco, l'isolant peu à peu d'un rideau vert montant jusqu'au plafond. C'est alors que j'entends un craquement sinistre suivi d'un cri couvert par le mien. Afin de ne plus entendre ces affreux bruits, j'écrase mes mains sur mes oreilles et prie pour que la méchante fumée verte ne me trouve pas. Après ce qui me semble être de longues minutes, j'entends le bruit sourd caractéristique d'une chute au sol. Combattant ma peur, j'ouvre les yeux et voit une tignasse blonde dépassant de derrière le canapé. Vérifiant qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de fumée, je m'approche à quatre pas du corps étendu au sol.**

- Draco ? _Appelais-je d'une petite voix, apeurée à l'idée que les effets de la potion soient horribles et définitifs._

**Je contourne prudemment le fauteuil et me stoppe net, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Le blond se met à bouger et se relève en gémissant. Lorsqu'il me voit, figée, il me lance un regard interrogateur.**

- Euh, Shen, ça va ?

- Tu es grand ! _Hurlais-je en lui sautant au cou, heureuse de retrouver mon homme adulte et tout en muscle._

- Euh, bah, j'ai une taille normale, je crois. _Répond-il, étonné et me rendant mon étreinte._

- Nan, mais t'es plus un morback remplisseur de couche !

- Ça fait un petit temps que ce n'est plus le cas. _Ajoute-t-il en rigolant._

**Comme il semble ne pas se souvenir de son retour en enfance, je lui explique toute l'histoire depuis le début. Il m'écoute attentivement, éclatant de rire lorsque je lui avoue combien de fois Rogue et lui avait gerbé sur Potty et moi. Pour faire taire ses moqueries, je lui donne un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.**

- Chuis contente que tu sois revenus. _Lui confessais-je._

**Il ne répond pas, se contentant de sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.**

- Au fait, Drake.

- Oui ?

- T'es à poil.

* * *

**Et voilà, Draco est enfin redevenu le beau jeune homme que nous adorons tous !  
Contents ou vous préferiez le morveux ? ^^  
Allez, je vous laisse à vos commentaires ;) (Non, non, je ne vous pousse pas à en laisser ^^)**

*** Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? bonnenouvelle . .fr/2009/08/28/des-lunettes-pour-eplucher-les-oignons/ **


	12. Rogue redevient grand

**Hello !  
Ça fait longtemps, hein ^^""  
Désolée, mais avec l'Unif', c'est pas facile.  
Entre les cours, la mise au propre, les recherches personnelles, les lectures et les loisirs, j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver la motivation pour cette fic  
Enfin, je vais essayer de me motiver pour le prochain ;)  
En attendant, voici le chapitre 12.  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le blond reste quelques secondes immobile avant de me repousser en me tenant par les épaules, les yeux écarquillés, et vérifie que je ne mens pas. Je vois son visage d'ordinaire si blafard devenir rouge écarlate sous le coup de la honte et, sans aucun mot, il se lève, cachant ce qu'i cacher, et se précipite dans la chambre des garçons sous mes éclats de rire incontrôlables.**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Draco, un peu plus vêtu que la veille, et moi nous rendons au bureau de Dumbledore avec le fond de fiole que bébé Malfoy n'a pas ingurgité contre son gré. Lorsque le directeur nous voit, on remarque que son expression change du tout au tout. De profondément débile, elle passe à extrêmement triste. Sans que l'on ne s'y attende, il éclate en violents sanglots. L'héritier Malfoy et moi nous regardons étonnés, ne comprenant pas la réaction du vieux fou.**

- Euh, vous vous sentez bien ? _Demandais-je. _

- Pourquoihahahahahahahahah ! _Pleurniche « l'adulte » en tapant des pieds au sol_. Pourquoi il est redevenu grand ? Il était tellement mignon en petit nenfanhanhanhant ! 

**L'image fugace du dirlo portant un costume de Pedobear me traverse subitement l'esprit, mais, d'un mouvement de la tête, je l'éjecte aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue, me persuadant que Dumby a quelques problèmes dans sa caboche qui lui donnent la maturité d'un gosse de cinq ans. Le vieux fou ne se calmant pas, je m'approche de lui et lui tapote le dos en signe de soutient.**

- Voilà, c'est fini. _Lui dis-je sans grande conviction afin de le calmer._

**Après de très longues minutes à lui tapoter le dos pour ma part et à arracher des plumes à Fumsek entravé d'un « _Petrificus totalus _» pour Draco, le prétendu adulte se calme enfin. Lui tendant un mouchoir à motif écossais déniché je-ne-sais-où par mon amoureux, je lui raconte comment la fiole que je tiens en main a annulé les effets du sortilège qui touchait le Serpentard.**

- Mais, Vinners. _Me demande Dumby en épongeant les larmes qu'il lui reste aux coins des yeux et en reniflant_. Où avez-vous trouvé cette potion ? 

**Je reste interdite quelques instants. J'avais oublié qu'il me faudrait explique ce minuscule détails. Réfléchissant aussi rapidement que mon cerveau me le permet, je réplique d'un ton pressé afin de ne pas laisser à notre directeur le temps de réfléchir, à condition qu'il en soit capable.**

**- **La façon dont j'ai trouvé cette fiole n'est point le plus important. Qu'est-ce que ça change après tout de savoir où j'ai trouvé cette fiole ? Rien du tout ! Et puis, peut-être est-elle périssable ? Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux aller la donner à Rogue le plus vite possible ! Quoique je le préfère en bambin. _Dis-je en feignant un air de réflexion, le regard ancré sur un point du plafond. _Au moins, là, je peux le martyriser sans problèmes. Mais cela ne serait pas correct ! _Dis-je en me ressaisissant_. Il faut qu'il redevienne adulte ! Donc, TOUS AUX CACHOTS ! _Hurlé-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la sortie._

_- _Il est sûrement dans la Grande Salle avec Potty, pour le p'tit-dej'. _Me fait remarquer Draco._

_- _TOUS A LA GRANDE SALLE ! _Me corrigé-je._

**Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, je sors de la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte afin de soigner ma sortie. Alors que j'arrive au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du soit-disant plus grand sorcier de sa génération, dont il doit être le dernier représentant, j'entends des pas précipités résonner contre les marches de pierre, me faisant m'arrêter et me retourner. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, je vois le blond débouler à toute allure, l'air apeuré.**

**- **Tu as peur quand je ne te tiens pas la petite mimine ? _Demandé-je comme si je m'adressais à un jeune enfant._

- Ne me laisse plus jamais seul avec ce psychopathe ! _Réplique-t-il, traumatisé_. Ce débile profond m'a demandé de jouer à la dînette avec lui ! _Ajoute-t-il face à mon regard __mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé._

- Et dire qu'il est censé aider Potter à sauver le monde sorcier !_ Commenté-je en éclatant de rire._ On est pas sorti de l'auberge, moi j'te l'dis ! 

**Tout en nous moquant de la folie de notre directeur, nous nous rendons jusqu'à la Salle de Banquet. Lorsque nous y entrons, la grosse majorité des apprentis-sorciers s'y trouvent déjà. Jetant un regard à la table des Gryffondors, je ne trouve pas Potter parmi les innombrables tronches de winners des Lions. Ayant la flemme de chercher, je prends une profonde inspiration.**

- POTTEEEEEEEEERRRRR ! AU PIED ! DE SUITE !_ Hurlé-je à plein poumon._

**Malgré mon appel, le Scarifié ne donne aucune réponse permettant de le localiser. Je retente une seconde fois, sans plus de succès. Légèrement exaspérée, je m'approche de la table des Rouge et Or et grimpe dessus. Donnant des coups de pieds aux divers plats afin de libérer le passage, je regarde chaque visage de part et d'autre de la surface de bois jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchait.**

- Alors on ne répond plus quand on t'appelle ? Ce n'est pas très poli, tu sais.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé, tu m'as hurlé de venir. Chuis pas un chien ! _Lance-t-il avec un regard dédaigneux._

- Ça, ça reste à prouver ! 'Fin, ton cerveau atrophié ne te fais rien remarquer ? _Dis-je en lui montrant de la tête les portes de la Salle devant lesquelles se tient Draco._

**Le brun regarde longuement dans cette direction. Finalement, à court d'idée, il me sort un commentaire sur une tâche étrange – probablement due à un sort râté des jumeaux Weasley – qu'il voit sur le mur. Suite à cette révélation, je le regarde une poignée de seconde l'air de dire : « Mais qu'il est stupide, ce con ! ».**

- Tu ne vois vraiment rien d'autre qui devrait pas être là ? Du moins, pas comme ça ? Pas sous cette forme ? 

**Podfleur regarde une fois encore, sans me donner une autre réponse qu'un « euuuuh » des plus intelligent. Soupirant bruyamment, je me tourne vers Hermione assise juste en face de Harry.**

- Toi qui est légèrement plus évoluée que tout ces macaques au QI d'huître, tu vois de quoi je veux parler, rassure-moi.

- Hum, je dirais le fait que la tête de Draco se trouve à environ 1 mètre 30 du sol.

- Le Hobbit, il fait trois têtes de plus que toi ! 'Fin bref, comme l'autre nous l'a fait remarquer. _Continuais-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Potter_. Draco est redevenu un grand garçon. Donc, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de me dire où se trouve le gosse horrible au nez crochu que l'on retrouve notre cher professeur de potion. Le sénile est pathétique. _Dis-je d'un air dédaigneux en me __tournant vers __Slughorn_.

**Entendant cela, le brun se lève d'un bond, m'attrape le poignet, tire d'un coup sec pour me faire descendre de la table, manquant de me faire tomber et, ne me laissant pas le temps de me remettre sur mes pieds, il m'oblige à le suivre au pas de course. Au passage, j'attrape Draco et, tout trois, nous nous rendons à l'infirmerie où le mioche s'amuse à mélanger dans un bassin de lit toutes les potions à portée de ses mains ou de sa magie quoiqu'assez incertaine. Trouvant bizarre le fait que Pomfresh laisse un gosse s'amuser avec des liquides potentiellement dangereux, voire mortels si mélangés avec les mauvais ingrédients, je jette un regard à chaque coins de la pièce afin de trouver l'infirmière. Baissant les yeux au sol, je remarque une chaussure à talon abandonné entre deux lits. Je m'en approche et voit la pauvre garde-malade au sol, dans les vappes. Je m'approche davantage du corps et le pousse doucement du bout de ma chaussure. N'obtenant pas de réaction, je recommence un peu plus fort. Un ronflement sonore m'assure alors que la femme est simplement endormie. Je retourne près de Rogue, m'accroupis devant lui et lui demande si c'est à cause de lui que l'infirmerie est au sol. L'enfant relève les yeux de son travail, me regarde comme si j'étais la personne la plus débile de la Terre avant de reprendre son œuvre là où il s'était arrêté. Soupirant, je me relève, sors la fiole de ma poche et la tends à Potter.**

**- **Tiens, donne-lui ça. Dis-je alors qu'il s'empare du récipient. 

**Draco et moi n'attendons pas et nous dirigeons vers la porte. L'Élu, suspicieux, nous demande pourquoi c'est à lui de lui donner la potion.**

- J'ai toujours les marques de dents de cet idiot, démerde-toi. 

**Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer autre chose, nous sortons rapidement. Une fois la porte fermée, j'attrape le fils Malfoy par le poignet et le force à s'arrêter. Face à son regard interrogateur, je pose un doigts sur ma bouche en souriant, lui intimant de se taire et d'écouter. Nous attendons quelques minutes, tendant l'oreille afin de percevoir chaque bruit provenant de l'infirmerie. Dans un premier temps, nous entendons bébé Rogue hurler à en faire exploser les tympans d'un sourd. S'en suit un mélange de pleurs, de jurons, de bruits de lutte, de verre cassé, de rideaux arrachés et de lits renversés. Subitement, le calme plat se fait dans la pièce. Durant une poignée de secondes, rien ne se passe puis, un cri de pure terreur déchire le silence.**

- POTTERR ! _Rugit la voix de notre professeur de potion_. 

**Ce hurlement est suivi des pas précipités de Potter s'enfuyant de la pièce à toute vitesse, criant toujours. Le Survivant ouvre violemment la porte et passe devant nous, écroulés de rire au sol.**

- POTTER ! REVENEZ TOUT DE SUITE M'APPORTER DES VÊTEMENTS ! 

**Laissant notre pauvre professeur à ses malheurs, le blond et moi retournons dans la Salle de Banquet pour, enfin, manger.**


	13. Attaque aquatique

**Coucou !  
Papa Noël a glissé ça sous mon sapin pour vous ;)  
J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Alors que nous entrons, nous percutons Hermione et Ron qui sortaient rapidement. N'aidant pas le roux à se relever de sa chute due au choc – ou à mon pied bien placé, au choix -, nous passons à côté de lui pour Draco et l'enjambant pour moi et nous dirigeons vers la longue table de bois réservée aux Serpentards.**

- Où est Harry ! _Nous demande la lionne d'un air enragé_.

- Aucune idée. _Répondis-je en haussant les épaules l'air pas concerné du tout._

- On l'a entendu hurler jusqu'ici !

- Pas ma faute. _Dis-je en haussant les épaules._ Suis les pleurnichements, tu devrais le retrouver assez facilement.

**Ne laissant pas le temps à la Gryffone de répliquer quoi que ce soit, j'entraîne le blond jusqu'à notre table et, après avoir chassé du morveux de première année des places que je convoitais, nous débutons notre repas. Alors que les desserts viennent d'apparaître, les grandes portes s'ouvrent à la volée pour s'écraser avec violence contre les murs. Le fracas provoqué attira immédiatement le regard de toute personne présente dans la salle. Rogue eut une grimace qui devait être un sourire en coin. Qu'il aime soigner ses entrées ! Levant la tête afin de foudroyer l'assemblée d'un regard aussi noir que peut se faire, il se dirige vers sa chaise sous un silence de mort. L'homme, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de terroriser ses élèves durant bien trop longtemps à son goût, souhaite leur faire comprendre qu'il est de retour pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Et, au vue des visages livides et aux tremblements de terreur de certains de mes petits camarades Poudlardiens, je pense qu'ils l'ont tous bien compris. Le reste du repas se fait dans ce même silence religieux uniquement brisé par le bruit des couverts entrant en contact avec la porcelaine des assiettes, tous sentant le regard assassin du professeur de potion balayer inlassablement la pièce dans un but d'intimidation. Seuls les Serpentards semblent ravis de ce retour, bien que, eux également, n'osent faire du bruit à cause de la mauvaise humeur plus qu'apparente de l'enseignant. Tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, souhaite se soustraire le plus rapidement possible à l'atmosphère plus tendue qu'une soirée chez Poutine, comme dirait les Fatals Picards, s'étant installée dans la pièce à l'arrivée de l'auto-proclamé Prince de Sang-Mélé. Les douceurs préparées par les elfes sont donc avalées en quatrième vitesse, manquant de tuer par étouffement pas loin de douze élèves, et la salle se vide plus rapidement encore qu'un paquet de chewing-gum ouvert en classe. Même Draco et moi n'osons rester trop longtemps dans la salle de banquet, ne préférant charrier notre professeur, mari et parrain sur son retour en petite enfance que le lendemain, si son humeur le permet. **

**Ayant encore un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu et n'ayant pas spécialement envie de nous perdre dans notre salle commune, nous décidons de faire une petite balade autour du lac. Alors que nous montions un plan machiavélique pour que le blond blesse _malencontreusement_ l'attrapeur de Gryffondor durant le prochain match de Quidditch opposant les Serpents aux bestiole mi-lion mi-aigle avec une touche de cheval et serpent, je remarque un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Suspendant ma phrase en plein milieu, je fronce les sourcils en tournant la tête vers le lac sous les interrogations de Drake. Semblant deviner quelque chose au loin, crevant la surface lisse de l'eau, je plisse les yeux et pose une main sur mon front afin de me protéger des derniers rayons du soleil gênant ma vision. Ne pouvant pas voir avec précision ce qu'est la tâche noire que je distingue, je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie d'où j'espère avoir une meilleure vue.**

- Depuis quand il y a une île au centre du lac ? _Demandais-je au blond en éloignant mon visage du télescope précédemment collé à mon œil. _

**Manifestement, l'héritier Malfoy ne l'avait jamais remarquée non plus. Nous nous regardons durant quelques instants. Quelques instants qui suffisent amplement pour que l'on se mette d'accord sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Le couvre-feu tombant incessamment sous peu, nous restons cachés dans l'observatoire jusqu'à ce que tout le château s'endorme paisiblement puis nous glissons sans bruits jusqu'au parc. Veillés par Hécate, déesse de la nouvelle lune et symbolisant la mort, nous dénichons une barque et débutons la traversée du lac au calme presque angoissant. Draco, en bon mâle empli de fierté qu'il est, s'empara d'emblée des rames et les protégea tel Gollum tenant l'Anneau lorsque je voulus en prendre une pour l'aider à pagayer, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Le laissant s'épuiser tout seul s'il le souhaite, je fixe mon regard sur la mystérieuse île, m'interrogeant sur les raisons de sa soudaine apparition. Nous glissons sur la surface lisse du lac depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsque, descendant de la Forêt Interdite, un épais brouillard s'installe sur le paysage, nous empêchant de voir à plus d'un mètre autour de nous. Je jette un regard inquiet à Draco. Sans point de repère, nous risquons de dévier de notre trajectoire et atterrir je-ne-sais-où. A condition bien sûr que, n'y voyant rien du tout, nous ne nous écrasions sur un rocher. D'un commun accord, nous décidons d'attendre que le brouillard se lève avant de reprendre notre odyssée. **

**L'attente nous semble interminable. Le temps étant relativement doux lorsque nous sommes sortis après le repas et l'excitation d'une nouvelle aventure aidant, nous n'avions pas eu besoin de vestes. Nous n'en avons donc pas emporté pour notre escapade, ce que nous regrettons amèrement en ce moment même. Avec l'arrivée du brouillard, la température ambiante a énormément chuté. Bien trop même. Aucun de nous ne peut empêcher ses dents de s'entre-choquer bruyamment et chacun de nos souffle crée un nuage de vapeur. Nous serrant l'un contre l'autre afin de se réchauffer de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre, nous attendons depuis ce qui nous semble être des heures, priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête enfin et nous maudissant de n'avoir prévenu personne de notre petite escapade nocturne. Alors que j'étais en train de m'endormir – à moins que je ne m'évanouisse – dans les bras de Draco, il me semble entendre un faible bruit au loin. Sortant lentement de ma torpeur, je me redresse et tends l'oreille, intimant à mon amoureux de se taire. Durant de longues secondes, je n'entends rien, si bien que je pense à un tour de mon imagination. Mais un autre bruit, semblable au premier, se fait entendre. Cela ressemble à quelque chose glissant sur l'eau. Puis, le bruit disparaît pour se refaire entendre quelque seconde plus tard. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainent, ce son se fait plus fort, plus proche, plus dangereux. Draco et moi savons pertinemment qu'il n'y a que très peu de chance qu'il s'agisse des secours. Soudain, à une centaine de mètres de notre petite embarcation, nous entendons un grand bruit d'éclaboussure. Nous voyons avec horreur d'énormes vagues se précipiter sur nous, manquant de nous retourner. Une fois le bateau un minimum stabilisé, nous nous emparons de nos baguettes respectives, nous tenant prêts à nous défendre contre cet adversaire actuellement invisible. Draco et moi jetons des regards paniqués tout autour de nuit, tentant de percer l'épais brouillard. **

**- **Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ? _Hurlé-je, agrippant toujours les bords de l'embarcation que j'avais saisi pour ne pas être projetée dans l'eau._

**Un cri monstrueux me répond. Draco et moi nous regardons. La même réponse, angoissante, s'impose à nos deux esprits. Comme pour confirmer notre effrayante conclusion, une énorme tentacule de plus de trente mètres de long émerge lentement, dans un effet théâtral digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens, à quelques centimètres seulement de notre bateau. Paralysés par la peur, aucun de nous n'esquisse un autre geste que celui de lever la tête, suivant d'un regard empli de terreur la progression du membre hors de l'eau. Ce n'est que lorsque nous le voyons s'abattre sur nous que le blond réagit en lançant un puissant sort dans l'eau, juste devant la poupe. Cela eut pour effet de créer quelques vagues nous poussant légèrement vers l'avant. Mais cette avancée d'une poignée de centimètre est suffisante pour que le tentacule s'écrase dans l'eau sans faire trop de dégâts à notre embarcation. Alors que le bras disparaissait dans l'eau sombre, Draco lance un autre sort, dans l'espoir de toucher la bête. S'il fut touché, l'animal marin ne s'en préoccupe pas et fait de nouveau émerger l'une de ses tentacules. Cette fois, nous ne la regardons pas comme des crétins et passons à l'attaque. Enchaînant les « Sectumsempra », nous réussissons à entailler assez profondément l'appendice du céphalopode. Un cri grave monte des profondeurs du lac, preuve que le monstre n'apprécie que très moyennement le traitement que nous lui infligeons. Bien décidé à punir les stupides créatures l'ayant blessé, le calmar fait surgir de part et d'autre de notre barque deux de ses tentacules qu'il abat sur nous. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de sauter à l'eau afin de ne pas se faire écraser par les bras puissants broyant littéralement notre embarcation. **

**Ayant chacun sauté d'un côté de l'embarcation, je ne m'étonne pas de ne pas trouver Draco à côté de moi. Par contre, le fait qu'il ne réponde pas à mes multiples appels hystériques est bien plus inquiétant. Alors que je regardais tout autour de moi dans l'espoir d'un indice m'indiquant où se trouve le blond, je sens quelque chose de gluant me frôler la jambe. Me doutant de ce que c'est, ma panique augmente d'un cran. Ne sachant pas trop quelles mesures de sécurité sont à appliquer en cas d'attaque de céphalopode géant, je décide de bouger le moins possible, espérant que, comme les requins, les calmars soient sensibles aux mouvements. Malheureusement, cette technique ne semble pas être la bonne. En effet, je sens l'une des tentacules du monstre s'enrouler rapidement et fortement autour de ma cheville. Je n'ai eu que le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'être entraînée sous l'eau. Durant de longues secondes, je matraque l'appendice de sorts afin de lui faire lâcher prise, sans succès. Plus la bête m'entraîne dans les profondeurs du lac, plus mes poumons me brûlent et ma vue disparaît derrière une multitude de points noirs. Il me faut de l'air et vite ! Au bord de l'asphyxie, je sens avec soulagement l'étreinte autour de ma cheville se détendre peu à peu jusqu'à me lâcher totalement. Battant des jambes les plus rapidement possible, je remonte à la surface et rempli mes poumons d'une grande inspiration d'air. Profitant de l'éloignement de la bête, et bien que me doutant que Draco est la cause de cet éloignement, je nage droit devant moi, là où je pense trouver l'île. Le brouillard se levant peu à peu m'aide à me repérer et c'est exténuée que je m'affale sur une plage de sable blanc. Je reste de longues minutes allongée face contre le sol, recrachant régulièrement toute l'eau ingurgitée. Une fois les vomissements passés, je me redresse lentement, ce qui provoqua tout de même un léger malaise, et m'assois. Je scrute d'un air inquiet la surface aquatique désormais débarrassée de toute brume et redevenue parfaitement calme. J'appelle le blond de nombreuse fois, n'obtenant à chaque fois que le silence pour réponse. L'inquiétude de ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à Draco, le choc de l'attaque, le froid, la fatigue font que j'éclate en violents sanglots qui me laissent haletante et épuisée. À bout de force, je m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêves, roulée en boule sur le sable. **


	14. Exploration de l'île

**Hello, tout le monde.**

**Après plus d'un mois, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Pour excuse, j'étais en examen :p**

**(Oui, je sais. Même que je ne suis pas en exam', je poste un chapitre au moins )**

**Promis, la suite arrive, au plus tard, la semaine prochaine. Je vais me motiver à en commencer l'écriture. Write or die m'obligera à la continuer **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**L'eau glaciale du lac immergeant le bas de mon corps au rythme des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage me tire du sommeil. Prenant appui sur mes bras, je m'assois tout en recrachant le sable s'étant infiltré dans ma bouche. Enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées dans l'espoir de me réchauffer un minium, je jette un regard autour de moi. Tout ce que je vois se résume à des arbres. Sapins, chênes et autres frênes s'étendent devant moi. Pas vraiment le genre de truc que l'on s'attend à voir sur une plage. Alors que je me retourne vers l'eau, plaçant une main au-dessus de mes yeux afin de les protéger du soleil levant, je vois que celle-ci s'étend à perte de vue. Plus de parc, plus de forêt Interdite, plus de terrain de Quidditch, plus de château. Plus rien. **

**La panique commence à m'envahir. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Je jette des regards affolés tout autour de moi, cherchant des yeux quelque chose de familier. Effrayée, seule, je ne tente pas d'empêcher des larmes de rouler sur mes joues. Mais quelle idée j'ai eu, de vouloir me rendre sur cette île ! Comme pour me confirmer que cela était la pire des idées, j'entends un bruit derrière moi, venant de la forêt. Alors qu'il n'y a pas le moindre vent, les arbres se balancent dans un bruissement trop audible. Même en cas de tempête, ce bruit n'est pas aussi fort ! Au loin, une chose – sûrement un animal, bien que je ne puisse en être certaine – grogne, faisant redoubler ma peur. **

- Allez, calme-toi, shen. T'es une sorcière, t'as ta baguette, tu connais plein de sorts capables d'amputer sauvagement n'importe qui. C'est pas une petite bestiole inconnue et une forêt flippante qui vont te faire peur ! _tenté-je de me persuader._

**Inspirant et expirant longuement pour calmer mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine à cause de l'angoisse, je décide d'explorer l'île. Pour chercher Draco, dans un premier temps, mais également pour ne pas laisser ma peur reprendre le dessous. Jugeant qu'il n'est pas très prudent de m'aventurer entre les arbres alors que le soleil n'est pas tout à fait levé, j'entreprends mon expédition en longeant l'eau, tout en veillant à rester suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas me faire chopper la jambe par un monstre marin assoiffé de mon sang. J'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des heures lorsque je remarque des traces de pas se dessinant dans le sable. Heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas seule sur cette île, je ne pense même pas au fait que cette personne puisse être un ennemi potentiel et suis ses empreintes. Pressée de rencontrer celui ayant laissé ces marques dans le sable, j'accélère l'allure sans même m'en rendre compte. **

**Au loin, le soleil rencontre une fois de plus la ligne d'horizon, ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'eau. Bientôt, il fera nuit. Affolée à l'idée d'être seule lorsque l'obscurité régnerait, je commence à courir, espérant rattraper ma cible avant que l'astre solaire ne disparaisse. Mais quiconque en ayant déjà fait l'expérience sait qu'il n'est pas aisé de courir sur une plage. Mes pieds alourdis par le sable s'enfonçant trop profondément dans le sol me précipitent face contre terre dans un petit cri plus que glamour. Marmonnant diverses insultes contre ces stupides grains dorés ayant trouvé le chemin de ma bouche et de mes yeux, je prends appui sur mes bras pour me redresser. Voulant reprendre le jeu de piste là où il s'est interrompu, je remarque quelque chose non-loin de moi. **

- J'y crois pas ! _Murmuré-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez et en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. _

**A la vue de cet arbre renversé à-moitié recouvert de diverses plantes et autres racines provenant de ses congénères, je ne peux qu'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Dans la liste de choses à faire avant de mourir, je peux barrer « suivre stupidement mes propres empreintes de pas dans le sable ». J'ai passé la journée entière à me suivre MOI-MÊME ! Et dire que je me suis tant moqué de tous ces crétins qui le font dans les films ! Mais quelle idiote ! Je suis pathétique ! **

**Face à cette constatation, mon rire prend de l'ampleur. Bientôt, je ris à gorge déployée alors que je me laisse lourdement tomber au sol. Durant de longues minutes, couchée en étoile de mer sur le sable, les yeux rivés sur le ciel s'assombrissant peu à peu, je me laisse aller à mon hilarité, évacuant le stress et la peur. **

- Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? _Raille une voix masculine que je connais sans pour autant être capable de l'identifier._

**Ces quelques mots coupent net mon fou-rire et, me relevant rapidement, je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix, ma baguette libérée de ma poche en une fraction de seconde. Je vois une silhouette drapée dans un long manteau noir au capuchon relevé sur la tête – empêchant de voir son visage – appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. **

**- **T'es qui, toi ? _L'agressé-je tout en le menaçant de ma baguette._

**L'homme encapuchonné lève lentement un doigt devant lui avant de l'agiter de gauche à droite.**

**- **Pas tout de suite, très chère. Le jeu en perdrait tout son intérêt.

**Le ton de sa voix me permet de me rendre compte sans trop de problèmes que ce petit « jeu » l'amuse follement.**

**- **Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

**- **Tu t'amuses aux dépends des autres. On va voir si tes petites blagues te font autant rire si tu en es la victime. _Crache-t-il avec colère._

**Ainsi, il veut m'avoir à mon propre jeu ? Bonne chance à lui ! Je suis le maître de la partie et personne ne peut prétendre à me détrôner ! Il l'apprendra bien assez tôt.**

**- **J'espère pour toi que tu as de l'imagination, Charmant. _Sifflé-je avec dédain, espérant qu'il comprenne la référence au Prince arrivant sur son destrier blanc afin de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. _Mais d'après ce que je vois, je doute sincèrement que tu sois à la hauteur de mon machiavélique génie. Le manteau noir cachant le visage, ça été vu genre quoi ? Trois milliards de fois ?

**Ma pique n'a que pour seul effet de lui faire produire un petit rire sarcastique. Il se fout ouvertement de moi, ce Nazgul de pacotille ! Inspirant profondément pour calmer l'agacement que je sens monter en moi, je lui lance un regard hautain. Nous restons dans cette position durant de longues secondes, nous affrontant du regard. Enfin, autant que l'on puisse affronter du regard un mec dont on ne peut pas voir le visage ! Lentement, il détache son dos du tronc sur lequel il était appuyé et s'approche de moi d'un pas traînant. Il ne s'arrête qu'arrivé à quelques centimètres de moi. Malgré la proximité, il m'est impossible de distinguer ses traits. **

- Tu sais, Sheyen, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir de la sorte. Donner le premier coup. _Ajoute-t-il devant mon sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension. _Je ne fais jamais que me défendre. Mais, tu vas trop loin. _Ajoute-t-il d'un ton se durcissant au fil des mots. _Élèves, professeurs, tous en ont plus qu'assez de ton comportement de gamine insupportable. Tous maudissent le jour où tu es arrivée à Poudlard. _Crache-t-il avant de faire une légère pause après laquelle il reprend d'un ton plus calme, presque condescendant. _Tout le monde te déteste, Sheyen Vinners.

**Je sers les dents à m'en faire mal. Comment ose-t-il me parler sur ce ton ?! Me voyant réduire encore les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent, il brandit sa baguette afin d'anticiper sa protection au sort qu'il voit venir. Mais, il a dû oublier que j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie dans le monde moldu, sans aucun pouvoir magique. Posant mes mains sur ses épaules, y enfonçant les ongles, je relève brusquement mon genou plié. Lorsque mes os touchent l'endroit sensible de l'anatomie masculine, son souffle se coupe et il se plie en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Avant que je n'ai pu essayer d'enlever sa capuche afin de voir qui est cet enfoiré, il reprend ses esprits et me pousse violemment, me faisant rencontrer le sol. Furieuse, je lui lance un premier « Stupefix », toujours au sol. Se cachant derrière un « Protego » lancé à la dernière seconde, déconcentré par les dernières limbes de douleurs, il réplique d'un « Confringo ». Je roule sur le côté afin d'éviter le sortilège. Me relevant entre deux éclairs colorés, je lance un « Colloshoo » à mon adversaire qui est obligé de retirer tant bien que mal ses chaussures tout en évitant mes attaques et en répliquant. Afin de l'empêcher d'y arriver, je lui lance un « Confundo » suivi d'un maléfice de Conjonctivite. Alors que je pensais avoir le dessus, il lance plusieurs « Crache-limace » d'affilé dans toutes les directions, m'atteignant. Je ne peux réprimer un haut-le-cœur alors que je sens la bestiole gluante remonter le long de ma gorge pour s'enfuir sitôt que j'ouvre la bouche. Mon ennemi rigole en entendant les bruits dégoûtants que je produis. Afin de le faire taire, je lui lance, entre deux crachats de limaces, un « Dentesaugmento »****. ****Étant tout deux en mauvais état, nous mettons un terme au combat sans avoir à nous concerter. **

**- **Tu m'le payera, Vinners. _Crache le garçon, sa prononciation rendue difficile à cause des dents trop longues ornant désormais sa bouche. _

**Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il transplane, laissant dans son sillage une fumée blanche. Désormais seule dans la nuit noire, je me laisse tomber au sol, mes genoux repliés soutenant, de part et d'autre, ma tête, et attends patiemment que le dernier sort de mon adversaire prenne fin.**

* * *

**Combien de fois, en écrivant ce chapitre, je ne me suis pas dit : « Ma fille, c'est une parodie. C'est sensé faire rire les gens ! » ? **

**Rien n'y a fait XD**

**Mais, au moins, vous avez été présentés au « mec-au-visage-caché-par-un-manteau-noir » :p**


	15. Fin du remake de Lost

**Hey ! Z'avez vu ? J'ai tenu ma promesse :D**

**Vous n'avez pas attendu un mois pour le nouveau chapitre :D**

**Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent. Maintenant que j'ai repris la lecture de Fanfic', chuis motivée à écrire celle-ci ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**P.S. : Je viens de relire quelques chapitres de JSUM. Mon dieu ! Mais comment avez-vous pu lire ce truc ? J'ai l'orthographe d'un kikoolol T_T**

* * *

**Au bout d'interminables minutes, je cesse enfin de cracher des limaces. Afin de chasser l'horrible goût que cela m'a laissé en bouche, je pars en quête de nourriture. Je parcours d'abord la plage à la recherche de crustacés, en vain. N'ayant rien trouvé au terme de ce qui me semble être des heures de recherche, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : ce n'est pas comme ça que je me remplirais l'estomac. M'asseyant au sol, j'analyse les autres possibilités s'offrant à moi. Une intense réflexion me laisse avec deux choix : la pêche ou les éventuels arbres fruitiers. Je soupire bruyamment. Quoique je choisisse, cela peut être dangereux. Je calcule donc ce qui a le plus de chance d'avoir un succès équivalent aux risques encourus. Il y a de grandes chances que je trouve du poisson dans ce lac, mais peut-être que le calmar a suivi la dérive de l'île et attend patiemment que je m'approche de l'eau. A l'idée de me retrouver une fois de plus devant le monstre, mon corps est pris de tremblements. D'autant plus qu'il n'est probablement pas la seule bestiole à peupler l'eau. Par ailleurs, j'ignore totalement ce qui peut bien se terrer dans cette forêt. Tout comme j'ignore si elle est composée d'autres choses que de sapins et de chênes. De plus, ces bois sont peuplés d'animaux terrestres, qui n'hésiteront pas à me poursuivre sur la plage. Alors que les bestioles marines, elles, ne peuvent survivre hors de l'eau. Forte de ce fait, je récupère une branche tombée à l'orée de la forêt et y attache grossièrement, mais fermement un de mes lacets de chaussure. Une fois fait, je retire ma seconde chaussure et, lentement, m'approche de la surface sombre. Je m'arrête quelques secondes, laissant l'eau froide engloutir mes pieds lorsqu'elle s'échoue sur la plage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'avance d'une poignée de pas. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque mes mollets sont inondés. Alors, d'un mouvement maladroit, je lance ma cane improvisée en direction des vagues. ****J'attends, encore et encore et encore et encore sans qu'aucun poisson ne se décide à taquiner ma ligne de fortune. Pestant haut et fort, je ressors le lacet de l'eau pour le relancer à un autre endroit. Mais, au bout de trois minutes, n'ayant pas obtenu de succès, je le relance ailleurs. Ce manège se répète pas loin de dix fois, sans jamais porter ses fruits. Excédée, affamée et les pieds gelés, je sors de l'eau d'un pas rageur et me laisse tomber dans le sable.**

- Stupides poissons. _Maugré-je_. Vous pourriez mordre ! Je vais pas vous faire du mal, juste vous faire rôtir pour vous manger.

- Nous n'avons, dans ce cas, pas la même notion de "ne pas faire de mal". _S'exclame une voix non-loin derrière moi._

**Je me retourne rapidement vers cette voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. M'empêtrant dans le sable, je me releve le plus vite possible et me précipite vers le nouveau venu que j'étreins fortement en éclatant en sanglot.**

- Vinners, ma robe n'est point votre mouchoir. _Me siffle Rogue entre ses dents jaunes._

**Je ne réponds rien, trop heureuse de le voir ici. Je continue à pleurer, la tête contre son torse, imprégnant son vêtement de ma peur et de ma fatigue. Contrairement à ce que sa pique peut laisser croire, il ne me repousse pas, mais ne fait rien pour me réconforter pour autant. Finalement, les larmes se tarissent et je m'éloigne de lui en reniflant. Essuyant mes joues trempées du dos de la main, je lève les yeux vers lui.**

- Co...comment vous m'avez trouvé ? _Demandais-je entre deux hoquets dus à mes pleurs._

**Me voyant frissonner, il retire sa cape et me la pose sur les épaules avant de me répondre.**

- Draco. On l'a repêché du lac hier soir. Il était complètement hystérique, hurlait que le calmar vous avait attaqué et que vous étiez en danger. Il nous a dit que vous tentiez de rejoindre une île apparue sur le lac, sans en avertir vos professeurs. _Dit-il en me lançant un regard de reproche me faisant baisser les yeux._ Confiant votre camarade aux bons soins de Pomfresh, Dumbledore, McGonagall et moi-même avons rejoint le parc pour découvrir la disparition de cette mystérieuse île. Je dois vous avouer que Dumbledore et McGonagall furent sceptique quant à la véracité de cette histoire, pensant que Draco tentait de dissimuler un mauvais coup.

- Et vous n'avez pas cru cela, professeur ? _L'interromps-je, récoltant un regard noir._

- Draco est mon filleul, je le connaîs mieux que quiconque. Il peut être facétieux, en particulier depuis qu'il vous a rencontré, mais jamais il ne mentirait sur un danger couru par un ami. De plus, il était vraiment terrifié. Dès qu'il fût capable de tenir sur ses jambes, il tenta de se précipiter à votre recherche. Il n'est pas aussi bon comédien, il disait forcément la vérité. Donc, j'ai fait le tour du lac, cherchant la moindre trace que vous auriez pu laisser. Alors que, n'ayant rien trouvé, j'allais retourner au château me reposer un peu, je distinguais une forme apparaître sur le lac : cette île. J'y ai donc transplané. Je vous ai trouvé sur cette plage, insultant les poissons ne mordant pas à votre ligne. Je pense que vous auriez eu plus de succès si vous aviez utilisé un appât. _Termine-t-il d'un ton moqueur auquel je ne réagis pas._

**Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Rogue peut être le pire des bâtards quand tout allait bien, mais, dès que le danger menace un élève, il intervient. Sans un mot, il me tend son bras. Comprenant le message, je lui lance un regard dans lequel se reflète mon incompréhension.**

- Dumbledore a, temporairement, levé la barrière anti-transplanage. Histoire de faciliter nos recherches.

**J'agrippe donc fermement son bras et, dans un "pop", nous transplanons jusqu'au château. A peine avons-nous passés les portes de l'infirmerie qu'un jeune homme blond me saute dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras à m'en rompre les os. Je veux l'engueuler gentiment, mais les gouttes d'eau que je sens tomber dans mon cou m'en empêchent. Alors, je lui rends son étreinte, heureuse de ne le retrouver qu'avec de légères blessures, témoignages de son combat contre le calmar. Dumbledore, prévenu par l'infirmière ayant également appelé McGo', nous laisse nous retrouver durant quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge, nous faisant nous séparer.**

- Miss Vinners, nous avons déjà la version de Monsieur Malfoy. Pouvez-vous nous donner la vôtre. _Demande-t-il alors que, d'un geste de la main et de la tête, il m'invite à m'asseoir sur l'un des lits de la pièce. _

**Me laissant tomber en position du lotus sur le lit, je lui raconte tout. La petite croisière sur la barque, l'attaque du Kraken, mon naufrage sur l'île, ma rencontre avec le "gars-au-manteau-noir-lui-cachant-le-visage" et l'arrivée de Rogue. Tous m'écoutent avec attention. A l'évoquation de mon étrange adversaire, je vois mon professeur froncer des sourcils soucieux. Alors que je raconte mon histoire, l'infirmière m'examine sous toutes les coutures, s'assurant que je n'ai aucune blessures.**

- Mais, c'est bon, je vais bien ! Pas besoin de me tripoter ! _M'écrié-je une fois mon récit terminé._

- Miss, vous avez combattu un calmar géant, bien que je comprenne pas pourquoi ce gentil poisson vous a attaqué. Ne lui en voulez pas de trop, je suis certaine qu'il ne voulait pas vous faire du mal. _Dit Pomfresh comme si elle parlait d'un de ses adorables chatons venant de mordre quelqu'un._

- En fait, il voulait juste nous faire un petit câlin, c'est ça ? _Sifflé-je, sarcastique._

- Oui ! C'est sûrement ça ! Vous voyez, il n'est pas méchant.

- Mouais. Il voulait juste enrouler l'une de ses tentacules autour de nos corps, les serrer suffisamment pour être certain de ne pas nous lâcher puis les agiter de gauche à droite pour nous bercer, c'est ça ? Et puis il nous aurait reposé au sol. On aurait tellement apprécié ce gros câlin qu'on lui aurait laissé un petit cadeau : notre peau collée à ses ventouses !

- Oui, en effet ! Il est tellement affectueux.

**Draco éclate de rire devant cette femme ne comprenant pas l'ironie et l'horreur de ma réplique. Je peux lire dans son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas l'hilarité du blond.**

- Faites pas attention. Échappé du service "Malade mental" de Sainte-Mangouste.

**Pour me signifier que mes paroles ne lui plaisent pas, il s'empare de l'oreiller du lit sur lequel il se trouve et me le lance en pleine figure, faisant couiner la pauvre infirmière qui s'était penchée vers moi pour m'examiner de plus près. Je réplique directement en lui rendant le coussin qui va s'écrase contre son torse. Commence alors un set de tennis. Chaque fois que l'oreiller nous tombe entre les mains, il est renvoyé dans la seconde de l'autre côté.**

- Vinners ! Malfoy ! Cessez donc vos enfantillages ! _Tonne Rogue alors qu'un coussin perdu vient s'échouer sur le mur non-loin de sa tête. _

**Nous remarquons alors que McGonagall a déserté la pièce, afin d'éviter les projectiles. Pomfresh est allé se planquer dans son bureau, la porte fermée probablement à clé et Dumby semble trouver la bataille particulièrement amusante. Je lance un regard entendu au blond. J'attrape vivement l'oreiller de mon lit alors que Drake se précipite sur la couche voisine à la sienne. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, une masse molle s'écrase contre le visage de notre professeur de potion alors qu'un second lui atteint le torse. Mon amoureux et moi éclatons de rire lorsque le coussin s'écrasant au sol nous dévoile la tête de la chauve-souris des cachots. L'homme est mi-furieux mi-choqué. Deux de ses élèves - des Serpentards qui plus est ! - osaient l'attaquer ! Sans réfléchir, il empoigne nos armes tombées à ses pieds et nous les renvoies. Mais, celles-ci quittent rapidement nos mains pour voler, une fois de plus, dans la direction de notre professeur. Furieux, celui-ci sort sa baguette. D'un "Accio" fait venir à lui tous les coussins de la pièce et commence à nous mitrailler. Opérant un repli stratégique derrière un lit que nous avons renversé, Draco et moi mettons au point une tactique de combat. Après nous être mis d'accord sur les quelques détails, l'héritier Malfoy sort de sa cachette et tente de récupérer un maximum de munition tout en évitant les projectiles. Une fois de retour derrière son bouclier improvisé, il bombarde notre directeur de maison, faisant mouche à presque tous les coups, la protection de Rogue étant nulle. **

**Quant à moi, je profite du fait que l'attention de Rogue soit focalisée sur Draco pour ramper discrètement le long des murs. Les quelques oreillers déclarant défaite en cours de combat, crachant leurs plumes en plein vol, m'aident à me cacher un minimum, la vision n'était pas tout à fait claire durant les quelques secondes que mettent les plumes à tomber au sol. Finalement, j'arrive à me glisser juste derrière mon professeur qui ne m'a pas remarquée. Me relevant en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher et ainsi l'alerter quant à ma présence, je me place dans son dos. Alors qu'il allait lancer un énième projectile en direction de mon frère d'arme, je lui saute dessus dans un tonitruant : "JERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, je tente de lui arracher son arme des mains. Mais celui-ci ne se laisse pas faire ! Vite remit de sa surprise et ses oreilles ayant censés de le faire souffrir suite à mon cri poussé à quelques centimètres de lui, il commence à se débattre. D'une main, il lance à Draco le coussin qu'il tenait. De l'autre, il s'empare d'un autre qu'il abat inlassablement sur ma tête. Comme prévu, le blond sort de derrière son rempart et, une arme dans chaque main, court vers nous en hurlant : « SUS A L'ENNEMI ! ». Il commence à frapper notre professeur de ses deux oreillers se débattant toujours pour me faire descendre de son dos. Alors qu'il tente de repousser Drake, je réussis à lui arracher des mains le coussin utilisé auparavant pour me matraquer et l'utilise contre son ancien propriétaire. Rogue se débat encore quelques instants, se trémoussant pour me faire tomber et faisant de grands gestes désordonnés afin de faire tomber son filleul. Finalement, il déclare forfait.**

- CA VA ! C'EST FINI ! VOUS AVEZ GAGNE ! JE ME RENDS !

**Heureux d'avoir vaincu, je saute du dos de mon professeur - manquant de me planter par la même occasion - et me précipite auprès de Draco. Dans des cris de joie, nous débutons la danse de la victoire qui se résume à bouger les membres n'importe comment, tant que c'est le plus désordonné possible. Rogue, essoufflé par l'affrontement, se laisse tomber sur un des lits encore debout. Très vite, Drake et moi le rejoignons en riant et nous couchons dans son dos. **

- Vous savez, Rogue. _Dis-je après quelques instants, brisant le silence s'étant installé le temps que l'on reprenne notre souffle. _C'est pour ça que vous êtes mon professeur préféré.

**A ces mots, je vois son corps se tendre, mais il ne bouge pas, restant dos à moi. **

- Vous jouez les connards sans cœur, méprisant, insultant ses élèves sans vraiment de raisons valables, mais, au fond, vous êtes tout à fait différent. Vous avez beau essayer de faire croire que vous n'en avez rien à foutre, que vous détestez tout le monde, mais vous êtes celui qui se jettera entre un élève et un loup-garou. _Continué-je en faisant référence à un épisode de la troisième année de Potter durant lequel Rogue protégea de son corps le trio d'or, faisant rempart entre eux et Lupin devenu animal sous l'effet de la pleine lune._ Je ne crois pas qu'un vrai connard risquerait sa vie comme ça, pour quelqu'un qu'il dit mépriser. Même s'il s'agit d'un élève. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis parfois totalement inconsciente. Je sais que si j'ai des problèmes, vous arriverez, tel un Super-Héros, et me sauverait des griffes du vilain comme vous l'avez déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. De plus, je doute sincèrement que le Rogue qui nous donne cours s'amuse à lancer des oreillers sur ses élèves. Il serait plutôt du genre à les étouffer dans leurs sommeils. _Conclué-je dans un léger rire._

- J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse. J'espère sincèrement pour vous deux que cela ne s'ébruitera pas. _Dit-il après une poignée de seconde._

**Je rigole doucement. Je sais que c'est là tout ce que je tirerais de lui, bien que je n'attende rien d'autre. Nous restons là encore de longues minutes. Draco et moi allongés sur la couche, les yeux rivés au plafond, et Rogue assis au bord du lit, fixant probablement le sol. Finalement, je me lève, suivie de Drake. Souhaitant la bonne nuit à notre professeur – bien que le soleil commence à apparaître pardessus de la ligne d'horizon – et retournons dans nos dortoir afin de nous reposer. Le potionniste nous imite quelques instants plus tard. **

**Dans un coin de la pièce, totalement oublié du professeur et de ses deux élèves, Dumbledore sourit d'un air benêt. **


	16. Promenons-nous dans le château

**Au lieu de m'excuser pour le retard (moi qui m'étais juré de poster plus rapidement ), je vais vous conter une petite histoire.**

**Il était une fois dans une chambre bordélique, une petite feuille nommée « Je suis un sorcier, chapitre 16 page 3 ». Celle-ci menait une vie paisible dans son bloc en compagnie de ses sœurs « Je suis un sorcier, chapitre 16 page 1 », « Je suis un sorcier, chapitre 16 page 2 » et « Je suis un sorcier, chapitre 16 page 4 ». Mais, un jour, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Page 3 disparut sans laisser de trace. Sa maman, Misstrify, était dévastée par cette perte. En effet, chacune de ses filles complétait les autres. Elles formaient un tout indissociable. Les séparer menait à la pire des catastrophes, redoutée par tout auteur. **

**Ce n'est qu'une feuille, dirons certains. Ceux-ci n'ont jamais tenté d'écrire une histoire. Ce n'est pas tant la perte de ladite feuille qui pose problème, mais le fait que, Page 3 disparue, il est quasiment impossible de relier Page 2 à Page 4 ! On se souvient de ce qui composait les gribouillis sur Page 3, mais pas tout à fait. L'histoire reste la même tout en étant légèrement modifiée. Bref, c'est galère pour relier les deux. D'autant plus qu'on se rend compte que certains trucs change, que ce n'est plus tout à fait comme avant. Donc, on efface et on réécrit, dans l'espoir de retrouver les mots qui faisaient la version originale. Mais c'est toujours pas ça, donc on rééfface et recommence... **

**A chaque fois, cela est un peu plus énervant. Donc, on laisse tomber notre crayon, histoire de se calmer un peu et de retourner à un état plus propice à l'écriture. Puis, ce manège recommence. Puis on oublie...**

**Bref, Page 3 s'est fait la malle j'ai pas su réécrire exactement la même chose des choses se sont ajoutées alors que d'autre se sont envolées, ce qui m'a fait modifier pas mal d'éléments qui suivaient. Ce qui m'a profondément saoulé, donc j'ai pris du retard. Puis, peu à peu, une autre idée d'histoire m'est venue en tête et j'ai complètement zappé celle-ci pour me consacrer à l'autre...**

* * *

- Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Au pied ! Sur-le-champ ! _Hurlé-je subitement au travers de la salle commune des Serpentards, faisant sursauter certains de mes camarades de classe._

**Je ricane allègrement sous les regards noirs des étudiants tirés abruptement de leur concentration ma foi fort relative – les techniques de drague des mouches ne sont pas encore au programme scolaire, me semble-t-il. De trop longues minutes après mon appel, j'aperçois enfin une crinière tellement blonde qu'elle parait blanche apparaître dans mon champ de vision. **

**- **Pas trop tôt ! _Dis-je alors que Drake se laissait tomber sur le divan en face de celui sur lequel je suis affalée, une jambe par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs._ J'aurais eu le temps de mourir genre trente-trois fois.

- Je suis sincèrement navrée, Ô princesse, de vous avoir fait attendre. _Répond-il théâtralement en exécutant une révérence parfaite_. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

**Je rigole doucement de ses idioties alors qu'il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil faisant face au mien.**

- J'ai faim, tu m'fais passer le paquet de Marshmallow sur la table, s'te plait ? _Demandé-je en tendant un bras vers ledit paquet séparé de mes doigts que des quelques centimètres. _

**L'héritier Malfoy demeure silencieux durant une poignée de secondes, se demandant sûrement si c'est une blague ou non.**

- C'est pour ça que tu tes arraché les cordes vocales à me hurler de venir depuis l'autre bout du château ? Parce que tu as la flemme de lever tes fesses de ce fauteuil ?

**Je fais mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avec de m'écrier : « Oui ! » dans un grand sourire. Il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, se penche en avant, attrape le paquet de bonbon et se cale de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il l'ouvre et commence à manger MES sucreries. Désormais, mon regard est franchement noir. Comment ose-t-il ?! Ce paquet est à MOI ! MES bonbons ! MON précieux ! Sifflant de rage, je me relève et m'approche lentement de lui, ancrant mes yeux lançant des éclairs dans les siens. Depuis longtemps habitué, mon regard de tueur ne l'intimide pas le moins du monde et c'est tout naturellement qu'il continue de dévorer MES sucreries. Arrivée devant lui, je me penche en avant, les ongles s'enfonçant dans les accoudoirs de part et d'autre de son corps, approche mon visage du sien et siffle entre mes dents :**

**- **Toi. _Dis-je en plantant violemment un doigt dans son torse._ Pas toucher ça. _Ajoutais-je en décollant mon index de sa poitrine pour pointer le paquet._

**Pour toute réponse, il s'empare lentement d'un autre marshmallow et le porte à ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois, me narguant ouvertement. En un cri de rage, j'élance mes mains vers son cou pale, bien décidée à le briser. Mais ce fourbe ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Me repoussant suffisamment pour se faire, il se relève rapidement et s'enfuit en courant et riant comme un gosse. Je m'élance à sa poursuite sans perdre une seconde. Après avoir tourné de très nombreuses fois autour des canapés, il quitte notre salle commune et s'enfuit dans les couloirs où je ne tarde pas à la suivre, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos camarades « studieux ». Malheureusement, les nombreuses années à arpenter les couloirs de l'école ne lui furent pas suffisant puisqu'il se précipita directement dans un cul-de-sac. Le remarquant, il ralentit de plus en plus jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Il se tourne vers moi avec un air légèrement angoissé sur le visage. Le mien, par contre, est fendu d'un énorme sourire un brin sadique. **

- Dracoo. _Susurré-je mielleusement._ Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, petit blondinet ?

**Je vois sa pomme d'Adam bouger un peu trop, signe qu'une légère crainte l'envahit. Je m'approche davantage de lui en tendant le bras.**

**- **Je te laisse une dernière chance de conserver ta virilité intacte. Donne-moi ce paquet.

**Je vois le blond hésiter. Il lance des regards tout autour de nous afin de trouver une échappatoire. Il fait mine de partir vers la gauche, mais, au dernier moment, change de direction et veut passer par la droite. Mais les très nombreuses heures passées à jouer les gardiens de foot avec mon frère me permettent de ne pas me faire avoir par cette feinte connue et utilisée de tous. Alors qu'il passe à côté de moi, je me jette sur lui, nous faisant rejoindre le sol dans un "humpf" émit par Draco. Débute alors une lutte sanglante pour le Saint-Graal. Pas une seule seconde je n'hésite à mordre, griffer, pincer, tirer les cheveux et frapper. Le coinçant sous moi et hurlant telle Xena la guerrière se jetant dans la mêlée, je tente de lui arracher les bonbons des mains, mais il ne cesse de bouger les bras en tous sens, m'empêchant d'atteindre mon but. Alors que nous roulons sur le carrelage froid et dégeulasse du couloir, je me sens quitter le sol une fraction de seconde avant de le retrouver un peu trop violemment. Relevant la tête du sol, je vois Rogue empêcher Draco de s'enfuir en le tenant par le bras après que le blond se soit relevé. Le regard que mon professeur de potion me lance aurait traumatisé à vie n'importe quel élève autre que moi. Je lui tire la langue de façon très mature afin de lui signifier que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié sa façon de m'éloigner du fils Malfoy. Apparemment, ledit gosse de riche n'est guère plus fan que moi du traitement que nous inflige notre directeur de maison. Nous mettant d'accord d'un regard, je me précipite en courant vers l'adulte et lui saute dessus. Il lâche Draco afin de me réceptionner sans nous blesser et mon camarade Serpentard en profite pour se mettre hors de portée de bras. Rogue tente désespérément de me faire lâcher prise, mais mes bras restent solidement accrochés autour de son cou tandis que mes jambes enserrent sa taille. J'ai vaguement l'impression de ressembler à un singe accroché à son arbre. D'un sort, Malfoy Junior crée une plaque de verglas juste au pied du potionniste. Il ne faut guère longtemps avant que la glace ne fasse son travail et que, dans un magnifique vol de cape, la chauve-souris des cachots ne se vautre "gracieusement" au sol. Je me relève aussi rapidement que possible et, tandis que mon professeur tente de se dépêtrer du tissus sombre s'enroulant autour de ses membres, Drake et moi prenons la fuite en riant comme des possédés. Nous courrons comme des dératés aux travers de nombreux couloirs, sans vraiment faire attention à notre direction. C'est donc tout naturellement que notre poisse habituelle nous entraîne dans une partie du château qu'aucun de nous ne connaît. Et notre grande intelligence nous pousse à continuer l'exploration de ces contrées inconnues plutôt que de faire marche arrière. **

**-** Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal. _Dis-je sans pour autant m'arrêter et faire demi-tour._

**-** C'est sûrement à cause de tes ondes de merde. Il t'arrive toujours quelque chose de mauvais. T'as la poisse. _Explique inutilement Draco en haussant les épaules._

**Comme pour illustrer les paroles du blond, un bruit métallique et ses échos se font entendre à intervalle régulier. Draco et moi nous arrêtons et tournons sur nous-même afin de discerner d'où il vient. Ne pouvant le déterminer, je hausse les épaules et me remet en marche, bientôt suivie par le fils Malfoy. Mais, plus le temps passe, plus ce bruit se fait fort, comme si nous nous en approchions. Ou comme s'il s'approchait de nous. Inconsciemment, nous accélérons le pas, curions d'en connaître la source. Alors que nous suivons le coude d'un couloir, le son se tait brusquement. Draco et moi nous entre-regardons en haussant des sourcils interrogateurs. Le long des murs, espacées d'un mètre environ les unes des autres, se tiennent une rangée d'armure de chevaliers tenant dans leurs mains gantées de fer la fusée d'une épée dont la pointe est fichée dans le sol. **

**- **J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. _Dis-je en me remémorant l'attaque des statues de pierre quelques temps plus tôt._

**Nous nous engageons prudemment dans le hall, la main crispée sur nos baguettes, prêts à nous défendre si besoin est. Nous ne cessons de jeter de coups d'œil aux armures, guettant le moment où elles fonderaient sur nous pour nous massacrer, mais nous atteignons le bout du couloir sans qu'elles n'aient esquissé le moindre geste. À peine avons-nous disparu au détour d'un couloir que le bruit se fait de nouveau entendre, venant clairement d'où nous venons. Je jette un œil vers les armures, mais elles sont parfaitement immobiles et le bruit s'est de nouveau tut. Alors que je retourne près du blond, le son métallique se fait entendre une fois encore. Je regarde une fois de plus les armures, mais ma tête apparaissant seulement derrière le mur, le bruit se tait. Je fais alors ce que j'ai vu dans un nombre incalculable de films. Je me cache derrière le mur puis sort subitement de ma cachette pour y retourner quelques secondes plus tard, faisant s'élever puis se taire le son. Draco regarde mon manège avec un regard consterné dans lequel je décèle une note de crainte, quant à ma santé mentale probablement. **

- Quoi ? Tu veux essayer ? C'est marrant.

- Sans façon, merci.

**Voyant qu'il me prend vraiment pour une folle, je soupire bruyamment et abandonne à contre-cœur mon jeu pourtant si amusant. Le traitant de rabat-joie, nous reprenons notre exploration. Commençant à être affamée, j'accélère le pas. Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte que le couloir est bien silencieux. Pas de plaintes quelconques, pas de respiration rapide due au rythme que j'impose, pas de bruit de pas en écho des miens. Je tourne sur moi-même, mais ne trouve aucune trace du blond.**

- Draco ? _Demandé-je sans obtenir la moindre réponse. _Drake ? _Tentais-je un peu plus fort._ MALFOOOOOOOYYYYYY ! _Hurlé-je aussi fort que possible_.

**Seul l'écho de mon ****cri me répond. Dans un très poétique : « Hé, merde ! », je rebrousse chemin et part à la recherche de mon compagnon. Je me suis à peine engouffrée dans un couloir qu'un mur me barre la route. Je fronce les sourcils.**

- T'étais pas là, y a trois secondes, toi.

**Je tâte la pierre à la recherche d'un mécanisme permettant de libérer la voie que j'ai empruntée quelques instants auparavant. Au terme de longues minutes d'examen, je m'avoue vaincue et, pestant contre ce stupide mur sortant de nulle part, fait de nouveau marche arrière. Je retourne dans le couloir d'où je viens pour me rendre compte que celui-ci est également bloqué.**

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Avant y avait les escaliers, maintenant c'est les murs qui n'en font qu'à leur tête !

**Prise d'un excès de rage, je donne un violent coup de pied à la paroi de pierre. Mais cela n'a pas d'autre effet que de m'éclater les orteils. Hurlant de douleur et de rage, je sautille sur une jambe et secoue mon pied meurtri dans un réflexe inutile pour apaiser la douleur. Alors que je joue les unijambistes, le mur à ma gauche s'ébranle et glisse se coller contre le nouveau venu, libérant un passage. M'immobilisant, mais gardant ma jambe pliée telle un flamant rose, je me tourne vers la nouvelle ouverture. Durant quelques secondes, je reste là, la jambe en l'air, à regarder le couloir devant moi, hésitant à m'y engouffrer. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je finis par passer l'ouverture en boitillant.**

* * *

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites : "J'ai attendu trois plombes pour CA ?!".  
Oui, je sais, c'est merdique, mais, déjà qu'il a eu du mal à sortir ce chapitre-là, il a fallut que j'en perde des morceaux. Les joies de l'écriture...**

**Je vais pas vous dire : "Je poste le suivant le plus vite possible". Généralement, ça me porte la poisse (oui, moi aussi, j'ai des ondes de merde...).**

**Donc, ben, on se revoit quand j'aurais trouvé le temps et l'inspiration (et la motivation) de continuer cette histoire.**

**A bientôt (ou pas...)**

**P.S. 1 : Pour ceux qui ne se souvienne plus de l'attaque des statues de pierres, allez relire le chapitre 6 ;)**


End file.
